Baby, It's Cold Outside
by chartreuseian
Summary: When bodies start turning up on the streets of Old City, the team begin to investigate but what they uncover might just be more than they can handle. Sequel to 'We'll Meet Again'.
1. Early and Unpleasant Christmas Gifts

Slowly, Will crept around the corner, stunner outstretched. They had reports of 9 separate deaths in this area in the past month and each time the killings were brutal but without even a skerrick of evidence left behind. The ease with which the murders were committed had made Magnus worried and so now, at 7:53pm here they were, stalking through the long since abandoned docks in search of an abnormal that no contact had any information on.

Some Christmas this is gonna be, he thought dejectedly. Surely the Hollow Earth abnormals could take a little time off from making their lives hell. They were two weeks away from the holiday and as much as Abby had begged him to take time off, he just couldn't. He didn't resent his job in that respect, it needed to be done but part of him couldn't help but think that if Magnus would actually listen to any of his advice, things might be a little less crazy. Sighing, he rounded another corner, trying not to think about how damn cold he was and focus instead on the possible discovery of whichever nasty was up to no good now.

"Will?" came Henry's voice through his walkie. "Any visual yet?"

"Nothing," Will hissed back. "I thought you said you found some life signs out here."

"I did," Henry replied, confusion clear even over the less than stellar transmission.

"Will, where are you?" came Magnus, cutting in with an urgent quality to her voice. "I've got tracks and what appears to be fresh blood."

"Other side of the building to you," Will replied, picking up the pace. In a second his thoughts of the chill in the air were gone, replaced by the thud of adrenaline in his veins. He paused for a moment, listening. It took a moment but soon enough he picked up the sound of another person's breathing. It wasn't Magnus, he was sure. Carefully he began to move again, hoping his boots made as little noise as possible against the wet concrete of the car park.

"You guys are on either side of it," Henry whispered over the walkie and Will swallowed, trying not to imagine what could be around the corner.

"Magnus?" he breathed into the mouth piece.

"On my signal," she replied quietly. "One, two..."

Will took another deep breath.

"Three."

On her mark, he sprung around the corner, stunner outstretched and heart beating wildly.

Only to find nothing.

An expanse of snow, a few muddied footsteps and nothing. He could see Magnus across the way, looking just as confused as he felt. He opened his mouth to call out to her but shut it quickly as a soft groan filled the air.

In a second Magnus was off, running full pelt towards him and the source of the sound. Floundering for his torch, Will headed off too, searching through the various discarded items against the back wall of the building until he saw a bare foot twitch beneath an old pizza box.

"Magnus!" he yelled, gesturing to her as he frantically began to pull at the debris to expose more of the foot. Another soft groan emanated from beneath the rubbish and he picked up the pace, trying not to freak out at the amount of blood he could see. He may not have been a medical doctor but even he knew a person couldn't survive after losing that much blood.

"Oh God," Magnus breathed as they heaved a sheet of metal from the body they were slowly uncovering. "How the hell is this poor creature still alive?"

"Henry?" Will barked into his walkie, hands shaking. "We need medical supplies. There's someone here and they're hurt. I-."

He broke off abruptly as the near nude female body was finally exposed to them fully, the extent of her injuries finally becoming apparent. She was clothed, just, in little more than the final rags of what appeared to be a summer dress. Her long, black hair was matted, sticking to her face and shoulders in great wads, leaving behind bloody smears on her already bloodied skin. Her entire torso appeared to be slashed as well as her thighs, great red gashes marring expanses of golden tanned skin.

"Give me your jacket," Magnus ordered, her voice cutting into Will's thoughts abruptly. She had already shed her own, helping the limp woman before them to sit up as she wrapped the leather around her shoulders. Will complied quickly, tossing the jacket over her exposed legs.

"How the hell is she alive?" he breathed, echoing her previous statement.

"Only just," Magnus corrected tightly, her fingers gingerly brushing over the girls face to come to a rest on her pulse. After a moment she closed her eyes, letting her hand curl into a ball on the shoulder of the young woman. Turning, she looked to Will, shaking her head ever so slightly.

"There's no way she'd make it back to the Sanctuary?" Will asked, his heart clenching painfully at the thought of this woman who could be no more than 20 years old dying in this manner.

"Too much blood," Magnus replied quietly, a bitter tone he recognized encroaching on the words. Will dropped to the ground, sitting next to the young woman as she gave a small, feeble moan, her head lolling backwards as she continued to take shallow, laboured breaths.

She was dying.

* * *

Barely an hour later when they made it back to the Sanctuary, no one was talking, a tense silence settling over them. Magnus was striding around with that determined set to her jaw and Will knew he was brooding but he couldn't help it. Henry was bouncing between them uncertainly, offering to help with this and that but receiving nothing but the silent treatment in response. He didn't deserve it but as Magnus strode away to perform an autopsy on the dead woman, Will couldn't find it in himself to listen to Henry's babble.

Silently he made his way to the observation deck, watching as Magnus carefully examined the corpse. He hated watching autopsies and normally avoided it at all costs but tonight something in him that needed to see this, needed to see their blatant failure to protect this woman from whatever beast was out there, stalking through the night and killing without rhyme or reason.

As far as they could tell, there was no connection between the people turning up dead, some were men and others women, some abnormal and others not. They varied in age too, the first victim had been an elderly woman, her body frail. Not that he'd seen any of the other victims, only police reports managed to end up on his desk, Magnus performing the secondary autopsies at the various hospitals the bodies were taken to rather than taking them back to the Sanctuary. Though she probably could have; each of the bodies remained unclaimed in various morgues around the city.

The press were having a field day with it, spouting stories of everything from gangs to cults but none of it seemed to stick. The police were equally as lost it seemed, each report was painfully skint when it came to leads. There was no evidence, no DNA, no witnesses. They were certain the murders took place where the bodies were found but other than that and an approximate time of death they had nothing solid.

Even Magnus' investigations had turned up very little. The abnormal community knew nothing, or if they didn't they weren't telling. Occasionally they'd get a report of a new abnormal walking the streets around the times of the murders but the abnormals of these stories were never found, stuck as shadows of the night.

Of course, tonight's tip was much more accurate than previous though Will couldn't help but think Magnus should have made them go the second they got the intel rather than waiting as they had. Maybe then the girl wouldn't be lying on the cold steel of the gurney. Maybe she'd be alive. Maybe they wouldn't have failed so spectacularly.

"She's human," Magnus announced, not turning to face Will though he wasn't surprised she knew he was there. Damn woman was all but telepathic.

"Anything else of interest?" he asked into the small microphone mounted on the wall.

"Not that I can tell," she replied, her voice tinny and distorted through the speakers but he could still hear the bitter disappointment in her tone. "I've collected a few samples though I don't have high hopes."

Will said nothing, simply watching as she went about sewing the woman back together.

"Doc? Will?" Henry's voice called over the walkies. "I just spoke to the police and they'll send by someone to pick up the body in an hour or so. Wallace also passed on his thanks for taking this one off his hands though I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not."

Another perk of being on the outs, Will thought, scowling as Magnus relayed instructions to Henry. He knew she had her reasons, knew she had a _plan_ but that didn't make being shut out by everyone and anyone easier to handle. And she wasn't telling him anything. So much for trust...

"And Will?" she asked, turning to look over her shoulder at him. "I'd like you to have another go at talking to some of the authorities, see if there's anything we haven't been told."

He was tempted to tell her where she could shove it, if only to see if she'd spill something in the heat of anger but decided not to, instead pursing what she had to know was a pointless task.

* * *

**Oooh, here we go! Chapter one! Y'all know the drill by now, one update a week until I finish the next story and then we might speed things up a little. This one is shorter than WMA buy about 20,000 words but I feel I should warn now that it's a little gory and bloody in parts. And there are romantic moments. And Rose.**

**Must point out that this is set maybe a week after the events of season 4's Fugue so there might be vague spoilers up to that point.**

**If you haven't read WMA, I think you'll be able to follow along with this one but if you have any questions, chuck 'em my way or head over and read it :P **

**Anyway, feedback will make me grin, adding to my elation that JONATHON YOUNG IS COMING TO MY CITY IN DECEMBER!**

**xx**


	2. Infighting

"Bupkus," Will announced, striding into her office. "No one knows anything. Not that that's anything new."

Helen shot him a warning look as he sat, lounging in the chair on the other side of the desk as he scowled at her.

"They aren't going to tell us anything Magnus, it's pointless to keep trying."

"Are you suggesting we give up?" she asked, her voice carefully schooled and he sighed.

"Of course not," he allowed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "But this is a waste of time."

"A waste of time or a waste of _your_ time?" she asked, now unable to keep the tone of accusation from her voice. She knew her young protégé wasn't happy with her and in some respects she understood it but that didn't mean she had to put up with his pouting. He ought to act like a professional, regardless of what state their personal relationship was in. It wasn't always easy but a man of 35 really ought to be able to hold his tongue a little better than this.

"Both," he said and she had to admire his honesty. "You and I both know no one will tell us anything so continuing to stick our noses in places where they aren't welcome is only going to make things worse."

"Well then," she began, sitting back in her chair to give him a level look. "What exactly do you suggest?"

"In terms of the investigation?" he asked with a resigned sigh. "Leave it to the police. You probably already made a few extra enemies tonight by taking that body. Keep an ear to the abnormal community for any possible leads but other than that, give it to the police to handle. It's their job."

"And?" she prompted, sensing that finally he might be opening up to her.

"And in terms of this new 'journey' you're taking us on..."

Silence fell over them but she refused to break it. He clearly needed to get this off his chest.

"Trust me."

She sighed.

"I do."

"Yeah, with making your tea."

She couldn't stifle a smile at that but as she opened her mouth to respond, her computer beeped softly, drawing her attention.

"Pathology results," she told Will who leaned forwards.

"And?"

She scanned the results for a moment before closing the document and turning back to Will, trying not to grind her teeth in frustration.

"Nothing, as we suspected. Whoever is behind this is leaving no clues at all."

"I just don't see how that can be the case," Will said sceptically. "I mean this is the 10th body found this month, whoever is doing this has got to slip up eventually."

"That depends on his method," Helen countered. "All we know is that he is using a thin knife. How he gets to his victims, how he leaves, all of that is still unknown."

"He's still human," Will argued. "He will screw up eventually. We all do."

"That's right," she said evenly, looking him straight in the eye. She could pin point the exact second he realised what she was getting at, his eyes grew hard and cold as he regarded her.

"Unless he's super human," he all but spat. "Unless he believes himself to be above us mere mortals."

"Regardless," she said, brushing off the barely concealed accusation. "If he is human, he will make a mistake. Whether that is in taking a victim who can be identified or in his method, he will make a mistake."

Will glared at her belligerently, arms crossed but said nothing. Helen waited for a moment, knowing silence was usually the best key to get someone to talk though she knew she shouldn't try that trick on a psychologist.

"Is there anything else?" she asked, her anger bubbling up. He had no right to treat her like this, to goad her into double sided conversations and then let her wallow in guilt she knew she shouldn't have to feel. "Or are we done with the accusations for the day?"

"Yeah, I think we're done," he almost sneered at her, pushing up from the chair lazily. He took one last look over her desk before letting out a soft chuckle.

"Who'd have thought cutting yourself off from every possible authority would have this kind of effect?" he asked lightly, shaking his head as he turned, making to walk from the room.

"If you want to leave William, you are more than welcome to," she hissed, standing up. "While you are a valued employee," she couldn't help but stress the word employee, "I have no interest in forcing you to fulfil a role you do not want."

He paused and she watched as his shoulders slumped, a small well of guilt forming low in her stomach. She probably hadn't needed to be so harsh on him but in a strange way it had felt good to. She'd been putting up with his silent barbs and careful words for too long.

"Can we just not Magnus?" he asked, not turning. "I just..."

"Go," she allowed, her voice coming out a little thicker. He sighed before walking to the door, shutting it softly behind himself.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Helen sat down once more, hands splayed against the dark wood of her desk. She took a moment, burying all of the resent she felt towards her protégé before turning back to the multitude of police reports before her. She had to find something, she simply had to.

* * *

Three hours later it was almost midnight and Helen still had nothing. She'd been over everything, every report, every faint trace of a lead, every single word written by both the authorities and the media without luck. No theory seemed to fit, the killings were devoid of any spiritual or cultural significance, the people had no means of identification and, as far as she could tell, nothing to link them except the brutal way in which their lives were taken.

On top of that, the killer was meticulous, leaving not so much as a foot print in the vicinity while there wasn't a single finger print to be found on the mutilated bodies. For someone who was so meticulous, this killer, whoever they were, had a rage within them that flew unchecked during the murders.

Shivering, Helen pushed away from the desk and away from the memories of another such set of murders she'd been privy to. They had said similar things of John. The reports of a meticulous crime scene juxtaposed with the brutality of the actual acts were all too familiar for her. Back then she and James had spent hours poring over reports, reasoning out every possibility until one night when Helen had gone to visit John in Whitechapel only to find him passed out on the bed, covered in blood.

She'd stayed with him, helping him to change and bathe, her fingers trembling as they searched his body for wounds only to freeze as she found none. When he'd come to he'd cried in her arms, sobbing of the horror he'd seen when he'd happened across one of the Ripper's victims. She'd held him tightly as he shook and when his cold lips sought out hers, she hadn't put up a fight. He'd muttered things about needing for her to be alive, about wanting to erase the image from his mind but she hadn't needed such things. The urge to comfort him after what she had assumed was a traumatic event for him had been strong, too strong for her to deny let alone question.

He'd spent the entire night making love to her, his touches sweet and gentle as he brought her more pleasure than she'd believed possible at the time. Now, she shivered thinking about it but never before had he been so attentive to her. Maybe it had been to distract her or as an apology for the things he had done but part of her was forever thankful for him for the kindness he paid her that night. She hadn't known but she'd been pregnant by that point and while the memory of their last night together had haunted her for years to come, it had helped her to remember that there had been a time when she loved John more than anything, that had been a gentle man who had loved her in return.

It hadn't taken them long after that to put it all together. Both she and James had been reluctant to accept that their dear friend was responsible for the crimes, Nikola who had just returned from America was disbelieving too but it had been Nigel who was most resigned about it. He accepted their findings, holding Helen as she cried her heart out. He had put up with her yelling at him, ranting that it couldn't possibly be her fiancé, that it couldn't be John. He had helped her to see that it was.

It couldn't be John, she reminded herself, not this time. John was dead, buried beneath the rubble of Adam's Hollow Earth lab. He was not wandering the streets with that murderous gleam in his eye. They were safe, they were all safe.

It had to be someone else, something else.

Plus this time, those being murdered were not prostitutes or even people who appeared to be linked in anyway. Just because a murderer killed without discretion and with a passion that was stomach turning, didn't mean she needed to relive the memory of her first love's passion for similar activities. It was different this time, it was always different, would always _be_ different.

Just then, the door flew open, pulling Helen from her revere with a gasp. She spun on her heel, eyes wide as both Henry and Will came barrelling in.

"Just spoke to Bruno," Henry wheezed. "Two people... wandering... the streets... one... covered in... blood."

* * *

**Oooh, more evil cliffhangers, I know! And to those who are worried, don't be, Nikola will be here soon with a smirk and a kiss (or two). Just keep in mind that this is set JUST before Chimera so things aren't going to be all smooth. Teslen still haven't gotten their shiz together at this point!**

**Also, I forgot to mention previously that this story does have some moments that are a little graphic in terms of being bloody and gory. I'll give fair warning for those chapters but I thought I should give a heads up :)**

**xx**


	3. All Too Familiar

It took them six minutes to be sitting in the car, guns and stunners ready. If Helen wasn't so focused on getting to the co-ordinates they'd been given, she'd have taken the time to be impressed. As it was, she nodded towards both the boys before tearing out of the garage. Speed limits be damned, she would not let another person die tonight at the hands of this monster.

They drove in silence for several minutes, a tense silence descending upon them until Henry cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Can we... uh, can we put on the radio?" he asked uncertainly. "I just... my hands are shaking and we aren't even there yet."

"Sure thing," Helen replied, trying to be soothing. "Will?"

"Yeah, fine with me," he replied from the back seat and Henry began to fumble with the dials, flicking between songs until he finally came across an old station Helen had always been fond of. They played a few of the latest hits but she enjoyed the fact that the presenters were not outrageous and the ads few and far between.

Something pop-y and upbeat floated through the speakers and while she didn't recognize the song it had the desired effect, the tension in the small car dialling down to a far more acceptable level. Beside her, she could see Henry visibly relax, his body sagging more comfortably into the chair.

"_And that was Bang, Bang, Bang by Christina Perri,"_ the announcer said as the song came to an end. _"Now, for something a little Christmas-y as requested by Sebastian Macrae"_

As the first strains of the old classic filled the air, Helen felt that familiar swell of loneliness swell in her gut. She chanced a look over to Henry, smiling when their eyes met.

"Remember the Christmas after she turned 10?" he asked with a faint grin.

"Oh don't you try and complain," she chastised, unable to help the grin that spread over her face. "She had you wrapped around her little finger."

"Hey! No teenage guy wants to sing 'Baby It's Cold Outside' a hundred times a day," he retorted. "It was only because I couldn't out run her that I went along with it."

"Oh sure," Helen scoffed. "It had nothing to do with the fact that she'd told you she loved you and that when she grew up, she wanted to marry you, then?"

Henry spluttered and look vaguely embarrassed but she could sense the fondness he felt for the memory for it was one she held too.

"Do I have any idea what's going on?" Will asked timidly and Helen felt herself relax a little. For all his bluster, it was nice to know Will was still at least a little bit interested in being a part of their 'family'.

"This was Ashley's favourite song," Henry filled in. "She used to spend the entire Christmas period singing it."

"I do believe she wore out at least three copies of the record I had with it on there," Helen added.

"Well Christmas was the only time of year you'd let us use it," Henry said fairly. "And it was better than all that modern stuff you used to complain about nonstop."

"I did no such thing," Helen replied with a grin. "It's hardly my fault that music has declined so steeply in the past few decades."

Henry said nothing, just chuckling as they all settled into listen to the rest of the song.

Christmas always managed to remind Helen of her now long gone daughter and in the past hundred years of Christmases, it had been far worse. Now, back in her own time with the man she still considered her son and another whose mother was so cruelly taken the sense of loss felt a little less poignant. It was still wrong that Ashley was not with them but being with family felt a little more right.

In the years since she'd left them, she'd spent Christmas in a variety of ways with a variety of people from across the globe yet every year she had found herself missing the little traditions she'd established with her friends. The early morning snowball fights, the late night music, the goofy presents that littered the corridor from her room to the lounge. She even missed the way Henry had always barricaded her office doors with tinsel in an attempt to keep her out. It was strange, she mused as she took a corner a little too fast, how an event she'd never had much interest in had become so much more important to her when the familiar things she took for granted were no longer around.

The rest of the car trip passed in silence and it wasn't until the pulled up outside the building that anyone even dared to open their mouth.

"Are you sure this is it?" Helen asked quietly as the rounded the corner of the building.

"Yeah, he said they were on the roof," Henry whispered in response, holding his gun tightly as they came to the door. Nodding to the others, Henry pushed it open and they all winced as it squeaked.

The building was dark and dank, smelling of rot but they pushed past it, ignoring the scurrying of rats around their feet until a loud thump sounded from above them. There was a pause as they all held their breath before the soft sound of voices reached their ears and then Helen was off, sprinting towards the staircase with the others close on her heels.

They moved silently, bounding up the creaky stairs with a surprising level of stealth until she came to an abrupt stop, Will and Henry almost running into the back of her as she pressed her ear to the final door between them and the roof. Shooting the boys an uncertain look, Helen slowly pushed open the door, holding her gun tightly as she did so.

The hinges squeaked and she paused, cringing as they all listened for any sounds beyond the door. When the silence grew too much, she continued opening it, each creak and squeak sending a bolt of fear down her spine. Finally, when it was far enough open for them to slip through, she did just that, the arm cradling her gun outstretched as she stepped into the cool evening air.

The rooftop was bare, no lights, no people, no bloodied corpse.

The moon was high in the sky, peeking out from behind a few stray clouds and the wind was whipping around them ferociously but other than the elements, they were alone. Sighing, Helen turned on her heel, scouting the concrete expanse. A few exhaust chimneys dotted the place as well as handful of half broken wooden crates. Dead leaves also scattered the area, occasionally being picked up by the vicious wind and tossed about.

Then she saw something move. It was in the far corner, the opposite side of the building from where they stood. Nothing more than a flutter, so insignificant Helen had almost dismissed it as a leaf but it was too far from the ground. Aiming her gun, she gestured for the other two to follow her as she slowly moved towards the exhaust chimney.

After a few steps she stopped, listening for even the sound of another human breathing.

"Hello?" she called and Will tensed by her side. Clearly he wasn't happy about her engaging whoever was there verbally but her instincts were too strong to deny at this point.

"My name is Doctor Magnus, I'm here to help you."

Helen took another step forward only to come to a complete stop, brow furrowing as a sharp pain resounded around her skull. Gritting her teeth she avoided the hiss of pain escaping her by only moments though something about it was familiar, if not slightly more intrusive. Pushing past it, she took another step.

"We won't hurt you, I promise," she called, still walking despite the strange sensation in her mind.

"Lies," she heard someone hiss and she stopped dead.

"No, you have my word," she replied calmly, lowering her gun.

"Magnus," Will whispered frantically from behind her. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"We won't hurt you," she said again, her voice clear and strong as she ignored Will's apprehension.

She waited for a moment but, when no response came she continued to move forward. Rounding the corner, Helen let her grip on her gun tighten ever so slightly. While she had no interest in hurting this creature, self defence was another matter entirely.

Suddenly Helen was on her back, gun tossed from her hand as she tried to regain not only her footing but the breath that had been knocked from her lungs as the creature barrelled out from behind its hiding place. She could hear Will and Henry call out to her in alarm but it was the hurried footfalls of the abnormal that held her attention.

Scrambling to her feet she lunged for her gun, fingers closing around the metal just as the creature turned back to look at the havoc it had created, long dark hair whipping around its face as a blood curdling screech was let loose.

"NO!" Helen screamed, sprinting for all she was worth towards the creature as it backed up to the low barrier of the roof.

In the dim light she couldn't make out much more than the general outline but, from what she could tell a young woman was standing before her. She was tall and willowy, her frame frail enough that she should have been blown away by the strong winds atop the building. She wore a scrappy, billowing dress that was plastered to her curves, and as Helen continued to approach, arms outstretched in a vain attempt to stop the woman from jumping, she couldn't make out the face, shrouded as it was in shadow and knotted hair.

She was barely a metre away when the woman chuckled softly though something about the sound made her skin crawl.

"NO!" Helen cried again. "Please! Don't we-."

But it was too late, the young woman threw herself backwards, back arching and arms stretched wide as time seemed to slow. Helen heard her own scream but it barely registered as she came to the edge of the building, heart hammering away. Holding on tight to the edge she peered down at the dark street below, scouring for any sign of the young woman who had so sinuously thrown herself over the edge.

"Holy shit," Henry breathed, rushing to her side as he pointed at something in the distance. Something white and large. Something soaring through the air.

* * *

**Oh look, tension! I'll try for a quicker update this week, but no promises. I am making progress on the next one though so eventually you will get quicker updates :)**

**Thank you for the support so far, means the world to me.**

**xx**


	4. Resemblance

"Do you think it was her?"

"No," Helen breathed as Henry held the door open to her. Wincing at what she suspected were bruised ribs, she stepped through and into her office.

"Who else has wings like that?" Will all but scoffed in scorn.

"It wasn't..." Helen tried, gritting her teeth as she hobbled towards the desk. Her hip was beginning to throb from where she'd landed on the cement roof.

"Doc?" Henry asked worriedly. "Are you alright? Maybe we should get you down to the infirmary..."

"I'm fine," she said tightly, falling into her chair with a grunt. "Really, I just want to check something."

"Magnus?" Will said uncertainly, taking a nervous step forwards. "Ah, are you sure? You look pretty badly hurt."

"I am fine," she said clearly, looking up and between the two men. "There are more pressing issues than a few bumps and bruises."

Henry swallowed audibly and glanced nervously towards a still unimpressed yet uncertain looking Will. Ignoring them she fired up her computer, tapping her fingers on the table as she waited, fighting the urge to growl at both her employees and the slow technology. The screen lit up suddenly and, with a grimace Helen tried to push herself forwards.

She wasn't quick enough in stifling the tiny hiss of pain that escaped her lips at the movement and both Henry and Will looked to her in fear.

"I'm fine," she growled, wrapping one arm around her middle as she began tapping away on her keyboard. "I just need to..."

"Magnus, c'mon, seriously," Will tried. "We didn't catch her but now we know what we're looking for. Just-."

"NO," she said firmly and a little too loudly, flicking her gaze to him. "No, not yet. Just let me..."

She trailed off, turning back to the computer screen. With a little effort she managed to tune out their incredulous and, in the case of Will, unimpressed looks, focusing instead on the different police channels she was pulling up. It took a few moments but soon enough Henry grabbed Will be the elbow, pulling him over to the corner.

"Dude, you need to ease up on her," Henry whispered, his voice barely audible but she heard it none the less in much the same way as she felt his eyes flick to her.

"I didn't do anything," Will argued in response, his voice much louder and much more pointed than Henry's subtle whisper. "It's not my fault she's got a thing for playing the martyr."

"I did not say I wouldn't go to the infirmary," she responded coolly, cutting Henry off. He floundered for a second, looking between Will's fuming face and Helen's impassive one for a moment before he hurried back to Helen.

"Look Doc, I'm sorry but you need medical attention," he said softly. "Surely this can wait until later."

Helen said nothing, still focused on the screen but, after another long and tense moment she looked up to him and shut off the computer.

"There have been no reported finds of any more bodies or any attempted attacks," she reported, unable to keep from sticking out her jaw in defiance. "_Now_ all of us can go to the infirmary. And I apologise for putting the possibility of others lives above of our own."

With that she stood up and walked past a stunned Henry. At the door Will snorted, turning away from her and while there were a few thousand biting retorts on her tongue, she held herself in check. He was just worried, she told herself, just worried about her and his residual anger at the entire Abby incident was just adding fuel to the fire. When she rounded the corner she couldn't resist leaning back against the wall for a moment, closing her eyes, allowing the dark serenity of the abandoned corridor to calm her somewhat.

After what could have been hours or days, she pushed off again and began the short walk towards the elevator, her mind spinning in several different directions.

* * *

By the time Henry and Will arrived down in the infirmary, she was almost done, her minor scrapes cleaned and bandaged and a few home made yet effective salves rubbed gingerly onto her hip and ribs. She'd heard them coming a mile away, their bickering audible over the steady tick of the clock on the wall but she ignored it, focusing instead on dressing the final scrap on the heel of her hand.

"Magnus," Henry said with a smile in his voice. "We didn't expect to see you here."

"So little faith," she chastised with a grin, pleased when the tension in Henry's frame dissipated somewhat.

For a moment no one said anything and Helen continued to bandage her hand while Will rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"So," she said, finally finished. "Have you found anything?"

"You were right," Henry said. "No deaths or reports of bodies except for the girl we found earlier."

"And no one else saw the woman who jumped from the building?" she asked.

"Not that we can tell," Will supplied. "To be perfectly honest I don't even know what we saw which makes it a bit difficult but I couldn't find any reports of mysterious winged beings."

"I still think it looked a lot like Rose," Henry put in.

"It wasn't," Helen replied firmly, getting up off the bed she sat on.

"Yeah but how do you know?" he asked nervously. "It's been ages since we've seen her and-."

"I know Henry, she's unpredictable but it wasn't her," Helen said, trying to soothe the young man who had such an attachment to her old friend.

"Did you see her face?" Will asked and she was impressed at how even his voice was. Perhaps they could work together without barbed words and stinging conversations all the time.

"No," Helen allowed. "But I know Rose and that wasn't her."

"So, aside from the wings and the wicked claws and the fact that she clearly isn't afraid of anything, you can't see a resemblance?" he asked, crossing his arms. "I'll admit I don't know her too well but with all the things we've seen surely we can't cross it out."

Helen made a face but said nothing.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Magnus..." Will began cautiously.

"The resemblance is definitely there," she said quietly, not looking at either of them properly.

After a pause Will sighed.

"Sorry, but we're gonna need more than that," he prompted and then it was Helen's turn to sigh.

"It was more than physical," she admitted slowly. "I think she may have... she was in my head."

"And you still don't think this was Rose?" Will asked sceptically. "Because as far as I know we've met very few other abnormals with the ability to read minds and even fewer who you can sense when they're doing it."

"I can't explain it," she tried. "But I know that wasn't Rosie. There was something different about it."

Henry looked down at his tablet as silence fell once more.

"I don't think we can rule it out Doc," he said softly. "I mean, I hate to think of Rosie being the one behind this but we've seen her temper when she gets upset... I'm not saying it is her but-."

"The possibility is there," Helen finished, nodding once at the young man. "I still maintain that it was not her but you are right, we can't discount the idea entirely."

Henry gave her a sheepish smile, obviously aware of how unwilling she was to accept that someone she cared about so deeply was responsible for these brutal murders. As familiar feelings of betrayal and uncertainty began to bubble up once more, Helen tried to focus, to push it away but it was useless. As certain as she was that it was not Rosie behind these attacks, the seed of doubt had been sown.

"Here's an idea," Will suggested softly after a beat, drawing her attention back from the brink of meltdown. "Why don't you try and ask her?"

Henry snorted at the suggestion and Helen had to admit she wasn't far off such a reaction.

"I don't suppose she left you a phone number?" she asked her confused looking protégé.

"Well, no," Will said, running a hand through his hair. "But she's your friend, don't you have a way to contact her?"

"Yeah, about once every five years," Henry muttered, shaking his head as he began to type at his tablet.

"We have one phone number for Rose and an address in London but that's it," Helen explained. "I can leave a message for her but the chances are that she'll not get it for several weeks."

"What's the point of that then?"

"Mysterious is her middle name dude," Henry muttered once more. "I think she likes being sought after."

Helen chuckled at the all too correct assumption.

"That's just..." Will said, slightly incredulously.

"Rose," Helen finished with a knowing grin, remembering back to the last time she'd spent time with the other woman. They'd been travelling though Nepal, doing a little double check to see that Helen had left behind too many clues in terms of her whereabouts because Rose had sensed James was beginning to get curious once more about the 'secondary Helen' as he had termed her. For weeks it had been just the two of them, hiding out in hostels and remaining as inconspicuous as possible. Rose had been in her element, knowing exactly how to lay a trail that would have James tied up in knots for weeks and thus ensuring that Helen had few witnesses to her plans.

It wasn't ideal but after years of trying to be alone, to complete the task she'd very quickly realised she needed to set for herself Helen had all but lost it. She knew what Rose had said, her previously ambiguous words becoming far more instructive but still it had taken a long time for Helen to realise that hiding out alone would eventually drive her up the wall.

Running into Rose had been accidental but she'd been very accepting and Helen had had no choice but to allow her to assist when she could. After all, it wasn't as if she'd been able to hide her plans.

"Well, she hasn't been seen in London very recently," Henry announced, breaking into her stream of thought and looking up. "And by that I mean not in the last three years."

"Which means it's unlikely she's in New York," Helen said, nodding. Last they'd split Rose had said something about South East Asia, a little time in the wilderness of Cambodia to get some time away from the industrial epicentres she'd professed to hating. Of course, that had been years ago and while she may still be there, Helen wasn't certain.

"I know this is going to sound dumb," Will began sceptically, "but why don't you just call Tesla?"

* * *

**Had to reupload the previous chapter sorry, made a mistake with Henry's age. Anyway, here's more. And a little Tesla! More in the next chapter :) Also, here's a hint, more reviews and I might update sooner :P**

**xx**


	5. Airing It Out

It had taken four calls to three separate phone number but finally, in a stroke of what Henry considered brilliance, they found Nikola. The first time they'd gotten through, he hung up, demanding that Will explain how a telelmarketing agency had found his number. The second time he'd sniped abuse down the line for a minute before hanging up and the six times after that, he'd simply ignored the call.

Finally, when he did pick up the phone, he was curious, spouting off a hundred questions before Helen was able to holler down the line for him to shut it.

"Helen?" he'd asked incredulously and she'd heard the abrupt dismissal of whoever he was with. "How did you get this number?"

"One of Henry's more brilliant plans," she'd answered curtly. "But that's beside the point. Have you seen Rose lately?"

There'd been a beat of silence.

"Not since our little jaunt to the homeland," he said suspiciously. "Why?"

"Can you get in touch with her?"

"Helen, what aren't you telling me?"

"Answer the question, Nikola," she'd insisted, trying to keep her voice even.

He'd sighed heavily down the line and she'd feared a response something along the lines of 'you only want me for my phone book'.

"I'll be there in four hours."

After that he'd hung up and, no matter how many times they'd tried to call, the number received no answer.

Four hours later, he was on her door step with a sombre expression.

"What has she done now?" he asked, sounding exasperated as she led him into her office.

"What do you think she's done?" Will asked before Helen could speak and Nikola narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"That depends, Huggybear," he said smoothly, stepping forward. "Because I think, by the looks of it, she's yet to do you."

Will spluttered for a moment before glaring somewhat ineffectually at the other man.

"Nikola," Helen said, her voice getting tighter and tighter. The last thing she needed tonight, when she was functioning on exactly three hours and forty two minutes of sleep was for these two to have a go at one another.

"Looks like she hasn't gotten her hands on you either," Nikola leered, spinning around to smile at Helen. "You look far too tense."

"Just spit it out Tesla," Will ground out, eye narrowing. "Do you or don't you?"

Nikola opened his mouth to respond but Helen was too quick, stepping forward and placing a hand on Nikola's chest.

"Enough," she said quietly, giving him a stern glare before turning to Will.

"Go get some sleep," she advised, noting the dark circles under his eyes. "I'll deal with Tesla and in the morning we can deal with this."

"It is morning," Will mumbled, running a hand over his face before turning to the door. Helen waited until the door swung shut behind him before turning back to Nikola and belatedly realising her hand was still resting on his chest. She snatched it back just as he began to grin before walking around to the other side of the desk.

"So, what can I do for you, dear?" he asked, fingering the leather of her seat. "Aside from the obvious stress relief I could provide."

"I need to know if you've seen Rose since Serbia," she said firmly, setting her jaw. She was exhausted and very much in need of a good night's sleep but she'd be damned if she let Nikola draw her into another round of 'who can make the most subtle yet innuendo laden joke'.

"And I asked why," he countered, dropping down into the chair opposite hers.

"I asked first."

"Child."

"Nikola..."

"Helen?"

"Answer me!"

"You answer me."

"I'm not kidding!"

"Well neither am I."

She was genuinely surprised when he didn't stick his tongue out at her.

"Nikola please," she began, her voice cracking as she flopped down into a free chair. "This is serious, enough mucking about."

He pulled a face, studying her intently for a long moment before sighing softly.

"I haven't and you work too hard," he said softly, standing up and walking around the desk to lean against the edge right next to her. "Really Helen, when was the last time you slept."

"I'm fine Nikola," she began, shaking off the soft hand that landed on her forearm. "And thank you for telling me, I'm sorry for wasting so much of your time. You shouldn't have had to fly up here to tell me that."

"That's not why I came," he said softly before straightening up with a grin. "Besides," he continued loudly, his voice back to its usual level of arrogance. "If she's in some kind of trouble, you'll need me."

"Or is it more that you want to see her?" Helen teased, pleased when he glared at her in withering response.

"Why would I fly up to see _you_ if I was after _her_?" he asked, shaking his head. "For such a smart girl you do a very nice job of playing dumb Helen."

Gritting her teeth, Helen stood up. She wasn't jealous, she couldn't be. There was nothing to be jealous of. Nikola was her friend, her oldest, closest friend and despite his ridiculous attempts to change that fact, that's all they were.

He and Rose had been sleeping together on and off for the majority of his life, it wasn't anything she was unaccustomed to nor was it some great secret, after all she'd walked in on them going at it more times than she cared to remember but still, the thought of Nikola's interest in her friend made something within her bubble unpleasantly.

"Well, if that's all you have to tell me," she said, brushing down her slacks. Her ribs were starting to hurt again and her hip was stiffening up in a way she knew would be even worse if she didn't get a proper dose of painkillers soon.

"I miss you," he said suddenly, giving her a broad smile. "It's been too long since we caught up."

"Your fault," she said briskly, heading to the door.

"Right," he drawled and she could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "Because I tried to do the right thing by you."

She froze and tried to count to ten before her anger crushed the thought and she turned sharply on her heel to face him.

"No Nikola, because you chose to abandon me," she retorted hotly before the words could be censored by her mind. Going for broke she looked him straight in the eye. "Because you chose money and wine over me and I'll I've ever worked for. I know you think I'd rather you in charge than a stranger and while, in some respects that is true, you don't belong there Nikola."

"I don't belong here either," he said quickly, startling her slightly. There was something mysteriously sad lurking about his eyes that made her swallow.

Whether it was the exhaustion or frustration of having her oldest friend deny all that she'd ever offered him, she wasn't sure but she did suddenly have the urge to give him a hug in an attempt to assuage any and all of his fears despite the continuous throb of her injuries.

"Don't be silly," she said softly, trying to give him a smile. She opened her mouth to say something more but, as her leg gave out, she gave up the words in favour of a soft gasp. He was by her side in an instant, arm around her waist as he steadied her.

"I think I should get you up to bed," he muttered, brow furrowing as he looked at her.

"I'm fine," she tried to insist, pushing at him but his arm was strong around her waist and, when her pushes became too firm, his finger tips dug in, causing her ribs to ache.

At her grimace of pain he loosened his grip.

"An injury?" he asked quietly but she could hear the disapproval in his voice.

"It's nothing," she said, still fighting his grasp. "Now please Nikola, let me go."

"Just let me help you up to your room," he insisted and, at her pointed look sighed. "I won't take advantage of you, if that's what you're thinking."

With a huff she gave in and allowed him to aid her in the slow walk to the elevators. They were silent the entire way up to her room though as they left the elevator carriage, she was certain she heard him mutter 'what kind of man do you think I am' under his breath. True, he was and always had been a gentleman when she really need help but after the years of dirty looks and barely concealed suggestions the idea that he may try and take whatever chance he could get wasn't beyond the realm of possibility.

When they finally reached her door, he let his arm slide from around her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

For a moment, Helen just stood there, looking her now sheepish friend up and down. He looked bashful, almost as if he was unsure of how to act and, in his eyes she could see a deep sense of guilt.

"Thank you, Nikola," she said, trying to convey a dismissal in her words but he simply smiled before leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Tomorrow I'll take you to see Rose," he said softly. "Then you can ask whatever it is you want yourself."

She opened her mouth, his revelation startling her but he shook his head, raising a hand to press a finger to her lips.

"You need to sleep Helen. You're no good to anyone in this state."

With that he reached behind her, opening the door for her but as it swung open he didn't step back, his body still brushing against hers. Helen said nothing, incapable of forming words as his hands gently grasped her by the waist.

"Good night," he half mumbled, looking down at her as he softly pushed her backwards and into her room. Once over the threshold, he let her go and stepped back, giving her what she assumed was supposed to be his trademark leer though it was far less potent than normal.

"Dream sweet dreams of me darling," he purred as a smirk appeared on his lips. "Though I suppose then you won't be getting much rest."

At that he winked and turned, strolling down the corridor as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, leaving her tired, confused and just the tiniest bit disappointed.

* * *

**So, you guys totally blew my mind with the reviews. I was absolutely speechless and I can't express just how grateful I am. So here is a present. TESLA! How exciting!**

**Thanks again guys, totally made my week :D**

**xx**


	6. Visiting Hours

"Rise and shine, sweetheart," Nikola drawled, tossing open the door as he sauntered into her room, careless to the gun now pointed at his chest. "And I'll ask you to keep that thing in your pants, far too early for that kind of hanky-panky."

"Get out, Nikola," Helen sighed, putting the gun carefully on the table beside her, reaching up to fix the earring she'd been fiddling with before he walked in.

"You're late," he said in reply, continuing to stroll through her room until he came to a stop by her side. Brushing her hair out of the way with gentle fingers, he took the earring and fastened the silver hoop for her.

"Thank you," she said, voice a little tight as she pushed past him, heading for her wardrobe. "Now get out."

Though she didn't hold high hopes for that...

"The others are all ready," he chastised, heading to her bed and falling across it with arms outstretched.

"I didn't sleep terribly well, alright?" she growled over her shoulder as she dug for the perfect pair of blue pumps to complete her outfit. Plus the shoes made her feel good and today she needed a big dose of feel good.

"I told you not to think of me," he chuckled, rolling to his side and propping himself up on an elbow.

"Stop staring," she called over her shoulder, shooting him a dirty look.

"Can't," he replied with a grin.

Turning on her now well clad heel, she spun to face him, hands on hips.

"Get off my bed and out of my room," she instructed with a frown.

"But wouldn't you rather join me?" he asked with a pout, patting the free space next to him. "I bet I could make sure you had a good night's sleep."

Ignoring him and the fact that she knew that would be impossible for a great many reasons, she strode to the door, collecting her coat and scarf from the rack as she went.

She made it halfway down the corridor before the clip of her shoes was joined by the slightly faster-paced click of his.

"You know you're a tease, right?" he grumbled as he caught up to her.

Helen said nothing, flashing him a small smile before picking up the pace.

"Do you have a gun?" he asked suddenly, his voice suddenly sceptical.

"Should I?" she retorted, cocking her head as they came to a stop outside the elevator.

"Oh I'm not asking for my own safety," he said, waving a hand and rolling his eyes. "I only want to know what level of threat we might be dealing with."

"Unknown," she replied as they stepped into the carriage. "This is only a precaution, we simply need to establish where Rose is."

"And you had to call me into this why?"

"Because the only means I have of contacting her turned up nothing. Trust me Nikola, this is very much a last resort."

Nikola snorted, crossing his arms.

"Nice to know you think to highly of me," he said scornfully. "You know I didn't have to fly all this way..."

"That has already been established," she snapped as the doors to the elevator opened once more. "What hasn't been is why you did."

Nikola sighed but remained silent, following her as she strode down the corridor towards where Henry and Will were pouring over a tablet.

"Anything new?" Helen asked as the approached, shrugging into her coat with, much to her surprise, the assistance of Nikola who held the garment out for her before putting on his own.

"Nothing," Henry said, not looking up. "No murders, no bodies, no nothing."

"Murders?" Nikola echoed, arching an eyebrow. "What's Rose gotten herself into this time?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Will said, his tone almost accusing.

"And what does that mean?" Nikola asked smoothly, his tone bland enough to worry Helen.

"It means that you could have given us the address over the phone and spared us your company," the younger man spat, narrowing his eyes.

"What, and given up on the chance to drive you that step closer to insanity?" Nikola replied gleefully. "Never!"

Will opened his mouth with the clear intent of another scathing remark but Helen was too quick, stepping between them.

"We're leaving," she said firmly, giving Will a look she was certain would get him to drop the subject. "Now."

With a sigh Will turned on his heel and stalked down the corridor towards the garage, Henry following him after flashing his boss an uncertain smile.

"Stop picking fights," Helen muttered, casting a frustrated look in Nikola's direction as she too hurried down the corridor.

"Stop hiring stupid children who take out their anger on the wrong person," he countered, hand coming to rest on the small of her back.

Rolling her eyes, Helen shrugged away from his touch.

"Are you even sure we'll be able to find her?" Helen asked sceptically.

"I highly doubt she'll be here," he admitted as they rounded the corner. "But she'll have left a way for us to get in contact. She always does."

"I take it tracking her down is a rather regular occurrence," Helen said quietly, watching the ground as they slowed ever so slightly.

"No, not really," he replied. "Normally she finds me. I only go looking if there's something I need from her."

"Right," Helen said, not thinking about what Nikola might need from his sometimes lover.

"Not like that," he said with a sigh, rolling his eyes. "Trust me, I see far more of you than I do of Rosie. Well, not literally of course because you keep kicking me out of your bedroom but if you'd like, we can put this trip off and change all that."

"Focus," she said with a small and exasperated sigh.

"Your loss," he said, shrugging as he walked past her.

"Fairly certain it's yours," she called in response, this time unable to keep from smiling at him.

"True," he allowed. "But this way I get to see you jealous and it's almost as rewarding."

* * *

After nearly an hour of getting lost within the depths of New City in their surprisingly cramped car, they all happily clambered out, dark looks being shared as the cold air stung their cheeks.

"We drove past this place three times," Will muttered to Henry, shaking his head. "And I'd bet that she's not even here and he'd just dragged us into another of his schemes for world domination."

"Uh..." Henry stuttered, looking to where Nikola was silently fuming by Helen's side, her hand on his arm clearly the only thing that kept him from exploding in anger. "Uh, how about we just go inside, yeah?"

Helen hid her smile well as they turned to the front of a very grubby if not serviceable looking building. Who knew Henry could be such the mediator?

Sighing, she looked up at the towering skyscraper before casting an uncertain look towards Nikola.

"This is it," he growled, not taking his eyes off of Will and Henry.

Biting her tongue, Helen headed towards the entrance, Nikola, thankfully, trailing after her. The boys quickly joined them and, soon enough all four of them were standing in the badly lit lobby by the rusty looking elevator, looking to Nikola for guidance.

Rolling his eyes at what Helen assumed was their total and utter incompetence he ushered them into the tiny elevator that smelt of fish. When finally they were all pressed together, he turned to the panel of buttons, frowning as he ran his fingers lightly over the grimy metal. Clucking once, he kneeled, fingers probing where the panel met with the fake wood laminate of the walls.

"She is so buying me a new pair of pants," he muttered with a disgusted look to the floor before suddenly the panel swung forward on a hinge, displaying a far more high-tech piece of equipment than the outer casing. The touch screen was black, glowing softly but as Nikola placed his hand against it, it turned white and a faint ping sounded above them.

"Enter passcode," a metallic voice instructed.

"Uhm," Nikola began, turning to look up at Helen. "I don't suppose you know the passcode?"

"Why would I know the passcode?" she asked, incredulous. "You're the one who knew about this place!"

"Yes but I've only been here twice before and each time I was a little distracted," he retorted, looking back to the numeric keypad that appeared on the screen. "Plus I'm fairly sure she has some kind of card thing that lets her in."

Frowning he turned back to the panel, raising a hand but Helen beat him to it.

"Stop!" she cried, lunging forward and grabbing his shoulder. "Remember what happened last time you tried to enter a passcode without any knowledge of what it was?"

Nikola pouted but didn't move.

"Well then, what do we do?"

"You stay the hell away from things you don't understand," a familiar yet distorted voice said scornfully from the small speakers above them. "And pick up the phone if you want to chat, rather than picking my lock."

"Rose, just let us in, will you?" Nikola called, sounding frustrated.

There was a beat before a soft sigh sounded around the small space.

"Fine," she whined and, abruptly the panel Nikola had been fiddling with, slammed shut, forcing him to almost topple backwards as he whipped his hand back.

"A little warning would have been nice," he called to the ceiling as Helen helped him to stand. The elevator lurched to life beneath them and they all stumbled, Helen ending up ensconced in Nikola's arms, their faces millimetres apart. It was a position she found herself somewhat unable to move from until he grinned at her, the obvious comment ready and waiting to be deployed.

Pushing off of him, she turned to the others, nodding at Will as he checked his weapon. It wasn't ideal but they were most certainly not going to be taking any chances. Rose was always dangerous, regardless of who she did or didn't feel affection for. And if there was something wrong, something that caused her to lose control she'd be highly unlikely to ask for their help.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Nikola asked with a pointed look at her own weapon.

"Dude, it's Rose," Henry interjected. "You never know."

"Have you all forgotten I can both see and hear you?" Rose asked through the speakers once more, sounding faintly amused.

"Peeping Tom," Nikola called, eyes scouting the roof for a camera and Rose chuckled.

"You won't find it Nikki so take a deep breath and enjoy the ride," she replied. "And, so you know, I'll stop watching the security feeds now. That way you can plan how you'll take me down in peace."

"Thanks for the consideration," Nikola grumbled.

"You know me, can't resist a challenge."

And with that the speakers shut out, the background fizz disappearing as the elevator continued its assent at what felt like a snail's pace.

* * *

**More flirting, more Tesla and a little Rose. I promise things pick up from here.**

**xx**


	7. Oh How Things Have Changed

"Why are you here?"

The question was barked at them the very second the doors were opened.

"Cut to the chase much," Will muttered as they stepped from the cramped elevator into a spacious and airy hallway. It was wide, several metres across with large windows at either end providing a wonderful view of the city. Directly opposite them was a door, dark wood to contrast the off white walls.

"Why?" Rose barked from where she leant against the doorframe, a short purple robe barely covering her. She was barefoot, her hair a shade or two darker than when they'd last met and far longer. She cocked an eyebrow at the group, looking thoroughly unimpressed. Will wondered why she didn't just find the answer herself but when no mental reply came to his query, he started.

"You know, you could have called?" she continued, straightening up and fixing the royal purple silk robe. "I've got company."

She stepped to the side with a frown for them, allowing three very tall and very attractive men to slip out through the door, collecting their coats from the pegs near the elevator.

"Same time next week boys?" Rose called after them.

"Sure thing babe," one of the men drawled, giving her a wide grin before nodding a greeting to the other group. "Good to see ya Doctor Magnus," he said politely, giving her a fond smile.

"You too Charles," Helen replied, trying not to sound too shocked.

Rose waited until the elevator doors slid shut before she looked back to the group of newcomers, frowning.

"Explain," she ordered, crossing her arms.

"Can we at least come in?" Henry tried, giving her a tentative smile. She paused, looking him over before sighing heavily and stepping inside, gesturing for them to follow her.

Henry was the first in, smiling as he stepped past her but she barely looked at him, eyes fixed on Will though something told him this time she'd not try and make out with him.

"William," she hissed in greeting, sneering in contempt as he stepped through the doorway. "I'm surprised you deigned this visit worthy of your time."

"Rose," Helen said warningly, giving her a meaningful look as she stepped into the apartment. "Remember what I said in New York?"

"Which time?" the younger woman asked sardonically, still glaring daggers at a confused Will.

"The time in the sewers."

Rose gasped, spinning so fast that her robe billowed around her, showing off the shorts she was wearing beneath it.

"You wore the red dress-."

"And you called me a harlot," Helen finished, unable to keep from smiling. Rose's face suddenly broke into a wide grin and she launched herself at Helen, laughing as she clung to her, arms around her neck. Helen chuckled appreciatively, ignoring the confused looks of those around her.

"How long?" Rose asked as she disengaged, stepping back but keeping a firm grasp on Helen's hand.

"Only a few months," she admitted and Rose scowled.

"A few months?" she repeated incredulously. "You've been back for a few months and haven't come to see me?"

"I didn't exactly know where you were," Helen reminded her and Rose bit her lip.

"Still," she grumbled, obviously trying to be stern but she couldn't hold the pretence, smiling warmly before laughing freely.

"I'm so glad you're back," Rose said, unable to keep her joy inside.

"What a lovely reunion," Nikola threw out, cutting Rose's obvious happiness down. "But can we please get to work?"

Spinning on her heel, hands on hips Rose glared at him. Her demeanour changed in the blink of an eye, her eyes darkening dangerously as she took in her occasional lover.

"So when I said 'don't tell Helen I have a flat three blocks from the Sanctuary' you took that to mean what exactly?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous. Nikola merely rolled his eyes.

"She can be very persuasive," he said, pecking her on the cheek as he strode past her to stand next to Helen who had slipped through the doorway.

"And you are supposed to have a backbone," she replied, walking through and shutting the door with a pout behind her.

"It's good to see you too Rose," Nikola said with a sigh and Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"Prat," she muttered, stalking past him to a cup of tea sitting on the coffee table by one of the large windows that dominated the space.

"Precocious," Nikola murmured in reply, crossing his arms.

"Twat."

"Brat."

"Queen."

"Pre-teen."

"Presumptuous, preening, pickled peacock," she growled, eyes flashing in a way that all in the room recognised as sexual tension.

"Yeah, yeah," Will said, holding up a hand. "We get it, you missed each other, now can we get back to actual work? This isn't a social call."

"Or a booty call," Henry whispered under his breath, earning him a disapproving glare from both Helen and Rose.

"Fine then," Rose said, pouting, hands on hips. "What can I do for the motley crew?" Then she smiled. "And Helen," she added fondly, flashing her friend a bright grin.

"First you tell us who those men were," Nikola asked, cocking his head. "Because last I heard they were some rather dangerous abnormals wanted by SCIU."

"Wouldn't you love to know," Rose smirked, taking a sip of tea as she sank down into one of the overstuffed couches.

"Rose," Helen said warningly, following suit and sitting opposite her while the others all took up seats around the room. "Nikola has a point, fraternizing with those people will get you into all kinds of trouble."

"Firstly, stop mothering me and secondly, I will most certainly not stop helping those who require my help!" she retorted hotly. "Those young men are no threat to anyone so long as they learn to control their abilities and how you can ask this of me, Helen, considering all you have done, is beyond me."

"That's different," Helen began. "I'm already in danger from SCIU and the governments but I have safeguards in place. You have nothing except a secret key pad to keep them from destroying you."

"Oh yes because I'm not in danger anyway," she said, rolling her eyes. "Helen, they're just as much after me as they are you. And I'd suspect part of your allure, aside from your obvious aversion to doing as they ask, is the fact that, with you, they'd most likely find a way to subdue me. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

There was a pause as Rose looked to Helen imploringly before the latter sighed, shaking her head.

"Helen, if you're trying to let me know you accept my argument, it'll need to be a verbal acknowledgement I'm afraid," Rosie prompted softly after a moment, earning herself a quizzical look.

"You have your Sanctuary and I have mine," she said cryptically, standing up and walking over to the palatial kitchen in the corner. "These walls and roof are chock full of that delightful little vampire resin that keeps me from hearing or sensing them," she explained. "It helps to keep the voices in my head at bay."

"So you really can't hear us?" Will asked quizzically, cocking his head.

"If I concentrate yes, there isn't that much of the stuff," she replied. "Though it's all blurry and distorted so if you're trying to tell me why you came barging in here without so much as a text message, it's not going to work."

There was a pause as the others shared an uncertain look before Helen stood, smoothing down her pants before clearing her throat.

"Is anything the matter Rose?" she began. "Have you been having any _difficulties_ of late?"

"Excluding you interrupting my morning session? No."

Helen sighed.

"What she's asking is if you've been going ballistic and killing people for fun?" Will finished before Helen could speak again.

Rose's eyes widened as she looked around the faces in her living room.

"You're serious?" she asked incredulously. "You honestly think I've been out killing people?"

Helen nodded sombrely. The fact that her old friend was in Old City was more than a little condemning. After all, what they'd seen wasn't exactly standard in the world of abnormalities. Between that and the fervour with which Will and Henry had believed the creature they saw to be her, Helen's confidence was starting to waver. Maybe they should have brought some more back up? Or at least a way to subdue her should the need arise.

"I think I might need to sit down for this," Rose said faintly before crossing the room and falling into the single arm chair, crossing her legs and leaning forwards.

"Right then, start at the beginning," she said, waving a hand. "What is it, exactly that I've been supposedly doing? Aside from 'going ballistic', that is."


	8. Screwed

"So you saw me?" Rose asked sceptically, leaning back in her seat. "Like, actually saw me?"

"No," Helen said quickly, cutting Will off with a meaningful look. "We saw a creature with wings who bore a marked resemblance to you."

Rose scoffed, leaning back.

"Helen, I don't need to read your mind to know you think it was me," she said with a small smile, face still creased in confusion. "And I can't think of any other creature with the physique you just described."

"It's not that we think it's you," Will began. "It's more that..."

"I can't not be me," she finished, giving him a hard look. "I understand William, have no fear."

"Are you sure you can't think of anything?" Helen asked, cocking her head. "Or perhaps a shape shifter of some sort?"

Rose frowned and hummed before standing up, wandering mindlessly towards one of the large windows, perching on the sill as she looked over the cold city. With all the windows in the apartment thrown open, a chilling breeze was floating through but she didn't seem to mind, her thin robe plastered to her body.

"Think of the bodies again would you?" she instructed absently, waving a hand to them. Despite the pit of disgust the images brought forth in Helen, she did as she was asked, flitting over all she'd seen including the hands on experience they'd had with the last one, the blood, the brutality, the senselessness of it filling her mind and it wasn't until she felt Nikola's hand come to rest subtly on the small of her back, distracting her enough that the terror of the images was lessened somewhat.

Even still, the bile was rising in her throat making it harder and harder to concentrate on breathing.

"There's something," Rose said softly, her face etched in deep concentration. "I can't put my finger on it but there is something about those people that's familiar. You say there's no linking factor of sorts?"

"None," Helen said, her voice slightly thick. In all her years as a doctor she'd seen murders that were beyond brutal but something about these killings were different. There was no pattern, no reasoning behind it yet they were so meticulous that it made her shiver. Whoever was doing this was ruthless, efficient and followed no discernible pattern and that coupled with the young victims was enough to make even her hardened stomach turn.

Sighing, Rose turned away, holding her arms around herself tightly.

"It just can't be," she muttered to herself absently. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before turning back to the others. "We need to get out of here," she said with a sigh. "I need somewhere where I can access your memories more clearly."

"It's that strong?" Nikola asked uncertainly.

"No," she said with a faint smile. "It's just that I can't tell if everyone's memory is really that bad or if it's the walls."

Chuckling, Helen stood.

"I think, all things considered, it's highly unlikely you've got anything to do with this," she said kindly, placing her hand lightly on the other woman's shoulder.

Rose shook her head, giving the other woman a wry grin.

"Stranger things have happened," she allowed. "And you have to admit, my presence in the city is rather damning."

"You honestly think you're responsible for those deaths?" Helen asked, surprised when Rose didn't respond.

She was standing perfectly still instead, eyes wide and blank but, most alarmingly, she wasn't breathing. Even her lips were suddenly tinged with just a little blue.

"Rose?" Helen tried, clasping her by the shoulder but there was no response, not even a flicker of her eyes.

"What's going on?" Henry asked worriedly.

"Is she all right? What happened?" Will put in, just as confused but Helen ignored them.

"Her heart has stopped," Nikola growled in terse response to her team's pointless questions. He seemed to have appeared from nowhere, grabbing the other side of her body. "Rose," he barked, shaking her roughly.

Helen pressed two fingers to their friend's throat only to realise that not only was she lacking a pulse but her skin was icy cold too. How, in the space of three seconds had she gone from perfectly fine to near dead?

Screw that, Helen thought as she bent down to look into the woman's eyes.

She was dead.

Nikola's hands were quickly skimming the length of her body, looking for any kind of indication as to why she stood absolutely still with wide eyes yet had no pulse.

"Have you ever seen this before?" she asked him quietly while Henry and Will called for the Big Guy to prepare the infirmary.

"Only once," he muttered in response, straightening up. "But she snapped out of it in a matter of seconds."

"The longest I've seen it last is 20 seconds," Helen replied, returning her fingers to Rose's neck in hopes that the pulse would come racing back to life. "And even then it was because she had a vision."

"Do you think that's what this is?" a worried Henry put in and Helen turned, giving him a small, slightly hopeful smile.

"I don't think so," Nikola hissed in response before she could speak. "No stimulus."

"We need to get her out of here," Helen said quietly, looking an arm around Rose's waist. "We need to moni-."

Rose gasped, sucking in a huge lungful of air as her entire body arched. Her eyes bulged as she rose up on her toes, wings tearing out from her back and ripping her robe and Nikola just barely avoided being tossed across the room by the heavily muscled appendages.

Blue lips trembling, she sagged, her legs giving out as her arms flew to Helen, grabbing on as she tried to regain her footing.

"Rose," Helen said urgently. "Are you all right? Is everything OK?"

"No," Rose gasped, voice wavering as her entire body shook. "No, it is most certainly not."

"What is it?" Helen asked, gesturing for Nikola to come and help her take a seat. "What's wrong?"

"We are so screwed," she whimpered, eyes beginning to water with red tears. "We are so very, very screwed."

* * *

**Ta-da! Short and cliffhangery but, if I don't blow a gasket at my group members and the damn finance guy doesn't make me too angry, then we should have a midweek chapter for all you lovely, loyal readers :)**

**xx**


	9. You Can't Choose Your Family

Three minutes later and Rose was still almost hyperventilating, her eyes wide and glassy as she hung onto Helen's had for dear life. Other than a few breathy curses, they'd gotten nothing out of her despite their best efforts. Eventually Helen managed to pry her hand loose, gesturing for Henry to take her place as she and Will moved to the side.

"How far away do you think the Big Guy would be?" he asked quietly, looking worriedly towards where Nikola was perched on one side of Rose and Henry on the other.

"He left as soon as you called?" she clarified and Will nodded. "Then in a few minutes I suspect. But I don't think we can take Rose back to the Sanctuary in this state, if she doesn't want to go willingly, then there's no hope."

"We have to get her to come," Will said seriously. "I think there's every chance she has something to do with whatever's going on."

"Really?" Helen asked, truly surprised. Even after Rose's acceptance of the possibility her own suspicions had faded, Rosie seemed far too lucid for something like that.

"I don't like it but you have to admit to the possibility," he argued with a determined look. "We know pretty much nothing about what she is and isn't capable of and she's yet to make a decent case for not being involved."

"Look at her, Will," Helen said vehemently, gesturing to her still terrified looking friend. "Does she really look like someone who'd be complicit in these kinds of murders?"

"I didn't say that," Will bit back. "All I said is that we can't let her go, not when she obviously has something to do with it."

Helen was just about ready to berate him for his inability to trust someone who'd proven themselves to be a valuable ally when Rose interrupted her.

_Stop Helen, he won't understand where you're coming from._

The words were distorted, floating through her head in a manner she was most unaccustomed to, stinging the back of her skull.

"That's rather strange, isn't it?" Helen asked, turning to Rose who finally seemed a little more put together. She was still shaking like a leaf, eyes wide as saucers but she'd taken her hand back from Henry and was sitting far straighter.

"It takes a fair deal of work too," Rose admitted, her voice gaining strength. "But it got your attention, now didn't it?"

Helen chuckled humourlessly, walking back to perch on the coffee table before her friend but, the second she was seated, Rose stood abruptly, striding over to stand at the head of the room, addressing them all.

"You have to go," she said, brow furrowed and arms crossed around her middle as she started to pace. "All of you need to leave now, all right?"

"You have to come with us, Rosie," Will began, stepping towards her but Rose held up a hand.

"No, you don't understand," she bit back, glaring at him. "You all have to leave now and promise not to come looking for me ever again."

"We can't do that Rose," Helen began softly, reaching out to the obviously upset woman.

"You have to," she implored, stopping to look them each in the eye. "You don't get it Helen, she will find me and if you're there..."

"Who will find us?" Helen prompted, trying to keep her tone considerate as opposed to letting her curiosity shine through.

"You have to go," Rose begged again, voice wavering. "And when she finds you, you tell her everything you know, all right? You tell her when you last saw me, where I was, everything I told you right now. You tell her everything. Don't fight her, don't try and hide it, she'll kill you. You leave now and, when she finds you, you tell her _everything_. I can't guarantee she'll leave you be even if you do that but if you fight, if you try and... _God_, please don't, OK? Just, just don't fight. Tell her everything and beg for your lives."

By the end of her rant she was shaking again, eyes watering as she bit her lip.

"Please?"

"Who is it?" Helen urged softly. "What's the matter?"

"I called her Kre'anta," Rose replied after a deep breath. "Though I think it would translate to something similar to Raven."

"But who is she?" Nikola cut in, cocking his head as if flicking through every name he'd ever heard her speak.

"She's... she's like me. One of my sisters," Rose stuttered, hands beginning to shake. "She taught me all that I know. She... she was the one who changed me, made me what I am."

"You said they were all dead," Nikola cut in, his voice harsh. "You said your kind were all dead, killed by the vampires centuries ago."

"Well if Rosie survived..." Will began, coming to her defence but Rose shook her head.

"I survived because I ran and hid amongst humans, I didn't fight but taught them how to fight for themselves. But _she_ can't be... it doesn't make sense."

"Is it really that improbable?" Helen asked, earning herself a sardonic look.

"Considering I threw her into what I knew to be an active volcano?" Rose said bitterly. "Yes, she is just about the last person I ever imagined survived the genocide."

"You what?" Henry asked, eyes bulging and Rose chuckled dryly, looking around them with a sigh.

"Do you remember what I said before? About not all of us being alike?" she prompted, dropping down to sit on the very corner of her coffee table. "Well, Kre'anta was... just about as different to me as a vampire would be. She was bloodthirsty, desperate to wipe out the vampires at all costs."

"So why didn't she just do that energy thing you used on us last time?" Nikola asked.

"Because she was selfish," she replied simply, her shoulders slumping. "And it wasn't so much all the vampires as it was one, particular nest of them. They took her mate for testing, I... we think he was the first casualty of the war."

"So what? She tried to kill them and you felt sorry for the vampires?" Will asked sceptically.

"No, it was more that her plan was to blow the damn place sky high and, unfortunately, their base of operations was under what was, at the time, London."

"So you threw her into a volcano," Nikola concluded.

"I figured out her plans yes and stopped her before she could kill tens of thousands of people," Rose retorted though it had none of her usual bite. "And now, she's come to kill me."

"But how did she survive?" Helen asked. "And why has it taken you this long to sense her?"

"She was shielding her mind from me," Rose said quietly, looking down. "Among my people, it is not common to have the gifts I do, usually we were just blessed with superior minds and physical prowess but both Kre'anta and I had very similar gifts. We worked together for a few decades, practicing our ability to both read and manipulate the mind. I excelled at the former and she the latter though we both managed to find a way to keep our minds hidden from the other. I only found her now because she let me, she sensed I was searching for her and let me in."

Her voice was waving again by the end.

"She's the one responsible for the killings," Rose said softly. "She's doing it to get my attention."

"But how?" Nikola asked, his voice far softer than Helen had heard it in a good long while. "What is the point of this?"

"She wants me to suffer," Rose replied, not looking up. "The people she's... murdering are my friends, people I've employed over the recent years from all across the globe. She wants me to suffer the way she suffered at the loss of a loved one."

At that she looked up, glancing between Helen and Nikola with a forlorn expression.

"All of this because you tried to stop her from killing innocent people?" Helen asked. "Surely you didn't stand alone in opposition."

"I was the only one who knew of her plans and I went to confront her alone," Rose muttered, looking ashamed. "I thought if I could talk to her that maybe she'd see reason and give in."

"But she didn't," Will said softly, coming to sit by Henry as he ran a hand over his face.

"And now she wants to make me suffer for the agony I caused her," Rose whispered, abruptly standing up and walking away from them.

"You still didn't answer my question though," Helen reminded her. "How did she survive?"

"I haven't a clue," Rose admitted softly, not turning to look at them. "I saw her die, I heard her screams as she... as she... _oh god_," she sobbed, shoulders slumping.

"She wasn't meant to feel it," she said emphatically, turning around. "She wasn't meant to feel the pain, I made certain of it. She was asleep when she finally fell, I worked so hard on making her sleep but... but... but she woke up." Her words were barely a whisper, one trembling hand on her mouth as if keeping the words in would stop the pain. "I heard her scream, I heard her agony as she burnt. It was so slow, so much slower than I ever could have imagined but there was nothing I could do, she was so far gone, so far away and I tried, I really did but it was... I couldn't... and she..."

With one last muted sob, she closed her eyes for a moment before straightening up, eyes fierce.

"You all have to go," she concluded firmly. "And, when she finds you, comply. Do whatever she asks of you without question and tell her everything, don't try and lie because she will find out and kill you for it."

Silence fell as Rose looked to Helen, her jaw set as she glared at the other woman.

"We won't be doing that Rose," she said cautiously and the other woman almost growled.

"Yes you will."

"No, we can't."

"You have no choice, Helen."

"We do too," Nikola put in, scoffing at her assumption.

"Nikola, this isn't up for discussion," Rose bit back, hands on hips.

"Correct," he countered. "Because we aren't about to turn tail and let some vengeful little bitch rip you to shreds."

"That is not your decision to make," Rose cried, balling her fists.

"Nor is it yours," Helen cut in smoothly. "After all you've done for me in recent years, helping you to convince your only remaining family, for lack of a better term, that she doesn't have to keep murdering is the least I can do."

"She will kill you," Rose hissed. "She will tear you all to shreds and then what will all this be worth Helen? What will come of all your grand designs then?"

"While I have no idea what you're on about," Nikola put in with a smile. "I do know she's not going to give this up, Rose so you may as well pack your bags because you're coming back with us."

She growled at his cavalier attitude and stalked away, slamming a door as she went. Helen sighed, casting Nikola a disapproving look.

"And I call_ them_ children," he muttered under his breath, standing up and straightening out his suit as he shook his head.

Before Helen could protest, he followed in Rose's footsteps, throwing open her door without a knock and striding in.

Helen shook her head, closing her eyes as she waited for the inevitable. Barely thirty seconds past before they were shouting in Serbian and then, much to Helen's surprise, it stopped, a loud thunk resonating from the room before a low growl sound.

Sighing once more she stood and walked into the room, ignoring Will and Henry's looks of confusion.

"Let him go, Rose," Helen said, exasperated to find Nikola practically choking against one wall as Rose stared daggers at him.

Rose snarled, rolling her shoulders but Nikola did not move.

"You can kill him later," Helen offered, holding back a snigger as Nikola managed to roll his eyes at the suggestion.

"Technically, I can kill him now and later," Rose growled in response but, sure enough, Nikola regained control of his limbs and sunk to the floor spluttering.

"God, you are so temperamental," he said, voice gravelly as Helen rolled her eyes.

"You're both acting like children," Helen said, hands on hips. "Now grow up Rose and accept that, either way, we will not give up this fight."

"If she doesn't kill you," Rose spat angrily, eyes flashing. "Then I just might."

Helen smirked, victorious.

"Bloody vampire, what did she expect me to do?," she muttered under her breath, turning away with a pout. "Asking for sex at a time like this..."

It wasn't until Helen manage to stop choking that she noticed Rose's smirk and realised she'd been had.

_Jealous much?_

* * *

**OK, there you go! A proper plot! I tried not to make this chapter too 'Rose sits down and explains the majority of the story' but I think it ended up that way regardless :S **

**Super big thanks to everyone who is still following this crazy bloody story AND to samism who left gooey little reviews for me this week!**

**xx**


	10. The Undead

The trip back to the Sanctuary was spent in bouts of absolute silence interspersed with furious mutterings. Rose was apparently livid, accusing them of kidnapping her before changing tack and moaning that she'd not have their deaths hanging over her head. Apart from the occasional sigh, her complaints were met with no response, forcing her to eventually quieten and, Helen assumed, focus her attentions instead on figuring out just what her supposed 'sister' had planned that would no doubt send them into a tailspin. Of course, the moment they reached the Sanctuary, nothing could stop her from recommencing her continuous stream of complaints.

"This is completely unreasonable," she groused, stomping in past the Big Guy. "Of all the times for you to start ignoring my advice, this is not it."

Helen sighed, carefully removing her coat as Will rolled his eyes.

"Have I ever led you astray? Have I ever not told you the complete truth? No, no I haven't because when I tell you to run, I mean it," she continued to rant under her breath.

Nikola huffed, shooting Helen an exasperated look.

"Do you think I'm kidding or something? Is that what this is? Do you not believe that she wants me to suffer a long and painful death after destroying those I care about? Have you suddenly become completely stupid?"

With a frustrated sigh, Rose stalked off, her sneakers thudding dimly in the great cavernous space.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Will asked, watching the young woman retreat hastily but Helen shook her head, leading Nikola, Will and Henry in the other direction.

"If she wants to act like a spoilt brat then let her," she said firmly.

"But aren't you afraid she'll run away or something?" he tacked on as they hurried after her.

"She won't," Helen said confidently. "She knows I'm right in bringing her here even if she doesn't want to admit it."

"Plus, do you really think she'd have come all this way only to run off?" Nikola asked, arching an eyebrow as they approached Helen's office. "She may be stubborn and obtuse but she's not stupid."

Will looked as if he was about to protest but, before she could step in to stop him putting his foot in it, Henry said farewell, dashing away with a mumbled excuse pertaining to the data transfer he was in the middle of.

The three of them continued on, Helen closing her door behind them as Will dropped into his usual spot on the couch, Nikola lounging in one of the leather arm chairs and eyeing Will with disdain.

"So," Will began. "What are we gonna do?"

"I thought that was obvious, concubine," Nikola said smoothly. "We figure out where the homicidal, winged bitch is, and hunt her down."

"We'll be doing no such thing," Helen cut in smoothly, eyes flicking over the computer screen to ascertain she'd missed no massive catastrophes before looking to Will's frustrated gaze.

"Well then?" he asked roughly.

"We'll track her down and try and reason with her," Helen said smoothly and both men scoffed.

"Yeah, because after being burnt to a crisp inside an active volcano, she's totally gonna be easy to chat to," Will said, rolling his eyes.

"As much as I hate to foster the children's hopes and dreams," Nikola began, making Will pull a face, "he's right m'dear. If she's even remotely like our little Rose, then we don't have a hope in hell of talking her down from this course of action."

"I never said it would be easy," Helen replied critically, moving around to lean on the edge of her desk, "but we can't just automatically jump to the worst case scenario."

"Uh, yes we can," Nikola said quickly.

"What he said," Will added.

"So you'd both have me storm in and kill this poor creature without giving her a chance to repent?"

They sighed in tandem and Helen fought a smirk.

"That's not what we're saying," Will continued. "But we have to be ready for anything and admit there's a fair chance that lethal force will be needed."

"Plus we already know how hard it is to kill one of these things," Nikola added evenly. "We can't just leave it up to chance that we'll get lucky on the day."

"I'm not saying that the peaceful route is the only option to consider but we owe it to her to at least offer her the chance to seek refuge within the Sanctuary network."

"I still vote guns blazing," Will said, unconvinced.

"Either way," Nikola put in, "do we even know how to kill her?"

"You don't think Rosie'll know?"

"I think she already tried once Huggybear and was unsuccessful so relying on her may not be the best option," Nikola barked back, leaning forward.

"Don't trust your girlfriend Vlad?" Will sneered.

"No more than I'd trust your traitor of a mistress," Nikola snarled.

"Oh yeah, because as the head of SCIU you can talk," Will threw back, voice rising as he stood.

"How dare you compare the circumstances?" Nikola growled in response, standing up to glare at the other man angrily. "What I did was out of compassion for the abnormal community whereas your little play thing is simply following orders without even a hint of loyalty to anything other than a pay check!"

"Enough!" Helen bellowed, stepping up to the two men. "Both of you are out of line and, if you can't contain yourselves, I'll ask the pair of you to leave right now!"

Nikola snarled but said nothing.

"Have I made myself clear?" she asked curtly, looking between them.

"Perfectly," spat Will, turning on his heel and storming from the room.

"Child," Nikola muttered as he left, flopping back down into his chair with a grin for Helen but she was having none of it.

"That was completely uncalled for!" she growled, hands on hips. "Will is going through a particularly rough patch and the last thing he needs is you punishing him for things that are beyond his control!"

"Because dating that blonde thing is mandatory?" Nikola asked, incredulous as she glared down at him.

"You might want to keep in mind, Nikola that her betrayal is nothing in comparison to the way you have treated me in recent months," she said softly, hoping her voice didn't waver. For as much as she understood his decision, it didn't make dealing with such a large and governmentally enforceable gap between them any easier. It wasn't a betrayal and she knew it but part of her felt the loss as if it was. Surely he understood what he had done to her.

Nikola's face fell at her words, looking for all the world a lost puppy in need of a cuddle and her heart ached to give him just that. She wanted him for her own, to be there for no one else and while she couldn't fathom why or in just what context she wanted him in her life, she knew she was unwilling to share.

"I did it for you," he said softly, voice low and rough as he fiddled with his tie. "I honestly thought-."

"I know," she cut in quickly. "I know Nikola but..."

"But it's been too long," he finished sadly, looking up at her once more. Reaching a hand up to her, he smiled hopefully and she couldn't resist taking his hand as she perched on the edge of the coffee table, a practice she'd chastised many for but the way his fingers tightened around hers made all sense of decorum flee her mind.

She smiled warmly at him, rubbing a thumb across his knuckles but, just as she opened her mouth to speak, the door was flung open.

"This is absolutely hopele-," Rose declared before stopping dead just as Helen snatched her hand back.

"Oh God," the other woman whispered. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to you two, I was just... and... I'm sorry, I'll go."

With that she turned, hurrying from the room but Helen sighed.

"Come back Rose," she requested quietly, standing up as she tried to ignore the pang that went through her at relinquishing Nikola's hand.

"No, really, it's fine," Rosie said, holding her hands up, backing away from them. "I should have knocked or something, I just wasn't listening to you two."

"Rose," both Helen and Nikola said with a sigh and she gave them a peculiar look.

"This is kind of what I imagine walking in on your parents is like," she said uncertainly, standing in the door way.

_We weren't doing anything_, Helen chastised and Rose smirked.

_I could feel the warm fluffies you were giving each other,_ she replied easily. _Far more intimate than any bunny hopping could be._

Helen sent her a pointed look, waiting for the other woman to finally step further into the room. Rolling her eyes, Rose shuffled forwards, sitting as far from them as possible.

"I take it you had a reason in coming here?" Helen prompted, crossing her arms as she sat down on the sofa.

"Naturally," Rose drawled, smirking before making herself more comfortable in her seat. "Though I'm afraid it's nothing good."

Helen said nothing, just waiting for her friend to finish what she'd started.

"She's not telling me anything," Rose said with a pout. "I've been sitting up on the roof for God knows how long and all I've been able to get from her is how she plans to dismember you all."

"You can see her mind?" Nikola clarified, sharing a worried look with Helen.

"Not all of it," she said bitterly. "She's very good at hiding herself from me but yes, she seems to think that, now that I'm aware of her she's got very little to hide."

"So it's definitely her committing these murders?" Helen queried and Rose nodded.

"Sadly yes," she said softly, eyes glazing over. "She keeps showing me that too, the bodies, the people, their fear."

"Told you the peaceful solution wouldn't work," Nikola muttered under his breath.

"Not in the slightest," Rose agreed grimly. "She wants blood and she won't let anything stand in her way."

"That aside," Helen said, "can you tell us where she is? Give us any idea of how to stop her?"

"Well, the second part of that is easy," Rose said, sounding confused. "Either she dies or I die but the where part is a little more tricky. She's not anywhere nearby, of that I'm certain but that doesn't make sense because the murders are all occurring in Old City."

"We need more Rose," Nikola said firmly. "Focus."

"Yes, because I haven't just spent the past few hours doing just that," she snapped, rolling her eyes only to freeze midway through.

"Rose? What is it?" Helen asked, moving closer to her but Rose bristled, mouth hanging open as her brow furrowed in surprise. Her lips formed a perfect 'O' and she blew out a breathy before a disbelieving smile twisted her face.

"Wow," she breathed, eyes unfocused. "That's... wow."

"What is it?" Helen repeated, looking to Nikola but he only shrugged.

Then Rose's face screwed up in pain and she grunted, breath hissing from between clenched teeth as her body tensed.

"Bugger," she muttered, opening her eyes once more.

"What is it?" Helen insisted, taking the other woman by the arm but Rose only smiled.

"I found her chink," she replied. "I saw it, her, all..." Her eyes glazed over again as she sucked in a deep breath. Holding it for a second, she sought out Nikola's gaze.

"No," she breathed, brow furrowing as something all too familiar flashed through her eyes. "No!" she exclaimed, suddenly furious as she flicked her gaze to Helen.

"That bastard," she hissed, shooting up to being pacing, hands balled into fists with her back hunched. "That God damned _bastard_!"

Her words were venomous, eyes flashing dangerously as she attempted to restrain what Helen thought was either her transformation or her anger. With a loud growl she turned away, slamming a hand against the fireplace forcefully enough to make the pictures on the mantle shudder.

"Rose!" Helen exclaimed in surprise and, strangely enough, Nikola flinched.

"That idiotic, misogynistic, selfish son of a bitch!" she bellowed before letting out another angry growl. "I am going to kill him," she swore passionately. "I am so going to wring his bloody neck!"

"Rose please, what is it? What's going on?" Helen asked urgently.

"Druitt," she spat in response. "Montague John Druitt, Jack the bloody Ripper! That's what she was hiding from me, not her location. _That's_ what's wrong!"

* * *

**Two lots of proper plot in two updates? What is this!?**

**Enjoy the cliffhanger... *cackles evilly***


	11. Kamikaze

Ten minutes on and Rose was still muttering furiously about deceptions and inconceivable betrayals. She was furious, her anger shining through in each muttered syllable and every harsh turn about the room. In truth, Helen was close to furious too. Part of her was in shock, still convinced that John was long dead, his sacrifice in Hollow Earth meaning more to her than she'd ever imagined but part of her was fuming. So much for redemption, she thought bitterly.

Nikola, on the other hand, had remained absolutely passive while Rose continued her vitriolic spray. He was the picture of ease, sitting comfortably in his arm chair, regarding the two women with nothing more than a passing interest. Helen flicked her eyes to him, annoyance rising in her chest. How could he be so calm when it was apparent that their old friend was alive and once more killing innocent people? Sure he and John had never been the best of friends but there was a time when they cared for one another, she was sure of it. Before love or lust or this stupid game of possession came into the picture they were all good friends, capable of caring for each other.

"Oh don't worry," Rose spat, turning to wave a dismissive hand at Nikola. "He's freaking out too. You're not the only one."

At that, Nikola turned to Helen, arching an eyebrow and she sighed before sinking into the nearest seat.

"Are you sure Rose?" she asked, half hoping this was all some elaborate hoax. Not that she'd ever known Rose to be wrong when it came to her abilities but still a small part of her hoped her friend had failed miserably.

"It's him," she hissed, jaw set. "It is most certainly _him_ and they are most certainly hiding out in Egypt."

"Egypt?" Nikola echoed in question.

"I saw it all," Rose said, her voice dropping to a near whisper as she stood by the great window, looking out over the drizzly morning. "They're hiding just outside of Alexandria, as far from the Cairo Sanctuary as they dare."

"Yes but why Egypt?" Nikola continued. "If she truly wants to piss you off like you said, wouldn't she base herself at least on this continent?"

"She was born in Egypt," Rose continued. "It was always where she felt most at home. If you were planning an ambush, wouldn't you plan it in the one place you felt most comfortable?"

"But she hasn't been there in literally a thousand or so years," Helen chimed in.

"But she knows how much I despise the country," Rose countered smoothly. "Don't you remember how hesitant I was to come visit when you were out digging in the back of beyond for that ridiculous tomb?"

"I thought it was simply because of your aversion to hard work," Nikola replied, lips twitching into a smirk as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Regardless," she said, lips lilting into a semblance of a smile before determination filled her face once more. "She is in Egypt with John, fully awaiting my arrival."

"So what do we do?" Helen asked. As much as she'd had the conversation with Nikola already, taking point from Rose in a situation like this seemed the intelligent thing to do.

"First, I'd recommend you bring the others up here so that we can brief them all at once but then we'll need to formulate a back plan in case I fail."

"In case you should fail at what?" Helen asked, not liking where this was going.

"At killing her," Rose said softly, brow furrowing as if astounded that Helen had not realised that already.

* * *

It took only a few minutes to get Henry and Will up to speed on the situation, both of them staring wide eyed in shock at the revelation that Druitt wasn't dead. She'd never fully discussed with that what had occurred down in Hollow Earth as she stepped through the portal but Helen had made it perfectly clear that they'd not be receiving any more unsolicited visits from John.

"So he's not..." Henry trailed off, looking to Helen in askance and she shook her head.

"It seems not," she replied tightly. It wasn't so much that she wished for him to die but, considering the pain and suffering his continued existence was causing not only herself but him too, Helen had been a little happy at his demise. She'd hoped that perhaps now they'd all know a little more peace but apparently, she had been very much wrong.

"So how do we stop this Kree person?" Will asked, brows knitting together. "From the sounds of it she's gotta be our first priority."

"Correct William," Rose said tightly, not meeting the younger man's gaze. "But killing her won't be terribly easy. She'll allow me to travel to Egypt safely but, once I find her she'll no doubt have a thousand different ways she intends to kill me."

"But can't you see all of them?" Henry asked, puzzled. "Like, you can see that she's with Druitt in Egypt, can't you see what she plans on doing to you?"

"I wish it were so easy," she said with a heavy sigh. "Kre'anta can block my mind, what I saw of Egypt was either deliberate on her part or a momentary lapse in her concen-."

Her words died abruptly, eyes glazing over for a second before she started back to life once more, blinking rapidly as she shook her head.

"Deliberate," Rose said bitterly. "She wants me to find her."

"How do you know that?" Will asked, sounding sceptical.

"She just told me," Rose added, eyes flashing with anger. "She's taunting me now, giving my glimpses of what she's 'got in store for me'." She raised her hands for the air quotations before dropping her balled fists back to her sides.

"You mean you're talking with her now?" Helen asked, surprised.

"Oh we've been chatting for the past hour or so," Rose replied darkly. "In fact she won't leave me alone."

She was silent for a beat before letting out a humourless chuckle.

"She'd like me to inform you all that, regardless of my attempts on her life, she'll not harm you unless you give her good cause."

Helen almost gasped at that but the Rose snorted with dark laughter.

"You have her word," she drawled, disgust etched onto her face.

"She knows you're with us?" Helen asked, suddenly worried. Surely if Rose could see snippets of the other woman's world, the reverse would be true as well.

"I've kept the majority of our conversations private and blocked your faces from her but yes, she's aware of this," Rose allowed. "I see no point keeping her locked out. She already knows I won't allow her to keep killing like this so where's the harm in her knowing I intend to kill her for it."

"Can't you reason with her?" Helen asked, feeling a little desperate.

"No more than you could ever reason with John," she countered sadly.

There was another pause before Rose snarled at something the rest of them had not heard.

"What is it, what did you see?" Will prompted.

"Simply confirmation that she is a vindictive bitch," Rose growled, not looking at any of them.

"So," Nikola interjected smoothly after a beat. "How do we do it?"

"Do what?" Will asked, shooting the other man a confused look.

"Kill her," Nikola replied condescendingly.

"Your blood," Helen answered, looking to Rose for confirmation. Rose smiled and nodded.

"You remember how Helen's blood nearly killed me and it had been stripped of most of the source blood components?" Rose asked, arching an eyebrow. "Well just think how toxic Nikola's will be in comparison."

"Hey!"

"Oh you know what I mean," Rose said, waving away his complaint with the closest thing to a smile any of them had seen on her face in some time. "But if you wouldn't mind Helen, do you think you could get me perhaps two or three vials before I leave?"

"You can't be thinking to go alone," Helen chastised.

"That's suicide," Henry agreed, looking startled.

"That's Rose," Nikola drawled, winking at her but Rose only smiled, her lips drawn tight over her teeth.

"There's no other way," she declared. "I can't risk any of your lives like this, I know she'll probably kill me which leaves you all as the second line of defence. If someone came with me she'd kill us both without a second thought."

"I'm coming with you," Helen said firmly.

"Be reasonable," Rose countered, tone coloured with anger.

"Only if you are," Helen countered smoothly. There was no way she'd allow Rose to traipse off on her own, not after the number of times the other woman had almost given her life for Helen. Despite the fact that they'd had only had sporadic contact during Helen's second life, Rose had been instrumental in ensuring she wasn't discovered by the other Helen.

She'd run interference between the two whenever it got too close for Helen's liking and not once insisted Helen properly explain her long term plan. She knew most of it though, hiding one's thoughts from someone with telepathic abilities was a little difficult. She had tried so very hard to keep it under wraps but, once it turned out that Rose refused to ask the questions Helen knew must be burning a hole through her tongue, did she decide it wasn't worth the headache. And Rose hadn't pushed, not once, not about anything.

"I owe you this," Helen said softly, hoping that Rose would relent. "Do you remember that day in Nepal?"

"That was different," Rose barked. "A mudslide is hardly comparable to an insane distant relative hell bent on destroying everything I've ever held dear because I threw her into a bloody volcano."

"The principle remains the same," Helen replied. "I owe you one."

* * *

**So fingers crossed that explained a little more of the whole secret timewarp thing. Next up we'll get to the good stuff (see: verbal abuse and kissing). Hugs and love and eternal gratitude to those reading and reviewing :)**

**xx**


	12. Sneaking Around

They bickered for close to an hour, everyone putting forward a case for why they should go but, after allowing Helen's argument, Rose had waved the rest off. Nikola had tried the longest, presenting dozens of reason why he ought to accompany them but Rose had shut him down time and time again before tossing him a withering look and walking from the room.

Later in the day, Rose had found Helen once more, making hasty plans for their departure before a knock at the door had sent her scampering.

"You can't do this Helen," Nikola said angrily as he came striding into the room, missing Rose by mere seconds.

"And why, pray tell, not?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Because it's dangerous," he hissed. "Because you could very easily die and Rose won't be able to protect you, regardless of what she says."

"And you'll be able to do so?" she continued, waiting for him to give up.

"I have no choice but to protect you Helen," he almost growled, slamming a fist down onto her desk. His eyes were blazing with passion as he leant forwards, jaw set. "Don't be so stupid as to rush off without the first clue as to what you're doing!"

"Oh yes, I forgot, because all these years I'd have never survived if it wasn't for you," she countered, unable to keep the bitterness from her tone. "You seem to have conveniently forgotten, Nikola that the most recent times at which my life has been in danger were your doing."

"That was over a century ago for you," he replied, voice still strained with anger.

"But not for you," she said quickly, raising her hand to point a finger at him. "For you it has been only months and, in that time you have not changed in any miraculous way. I am more than capable of taking care of myself Nikola. I am not the woman you knew."

"Are too," he countered quickly. "You are still Helen Magnus, protector of abnormals and humans alike, reckless with her life. You haven't changed nearly as much as you think."

"Oh really, and how would you know?" she spat, crossing her arms as she leant forward. He closed the distance between them almost instantly, his nose a hairsbreadth from her own yet she couldn't pull back, her body stuck.

"Because while there are many things I do not know, I know you Helen," he replied harshly, his words rumbling through her and stealing her breath. For a moment neither moved, the anticipation building between them until Helen was just about to reach for him only for him to pull away just seconds before her body gave into the tension.

"And I know you haven't thought this through," he continued, standing up straight and, for once, Helen could actually see past his barriers. He was hurt at her rejection and worried for her. Actually, honest to god, worried for her. She assumed part of that worry extended to Rose but that thought sent a bolt of something almost completely foreign through her body. Though not totally foreign she realised as he turned from her. In their time apart she'd come to recognize this particular emotion in regards to Nikola very well. Sighing, she stood, walking around the desk to come to a stop before him.

"I'll be fine," she assured him softly, taking his hand. "Plus I need you here just in case it doesn't."

"But what can I do here?" he asked, squeezing her hand as he stepped closer. "Sit and wait for you not to check in so that I can blame myself for your death?"

"You can-."

"No," he said firmly, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her closer. "Helen I... I can't let you do this. Please."

Helen opened her mouth to respond but he pulled her closer, eyes burning as his grip on her arms tightened. She shut her mouth again, swallowing heavily as she prepared herself for whatever he was about to do. Her lips were tingling in something akin to anticipation but the sensation was so much stronger. He was so close, his scent surrounding her while the warmth of his body began to do strange things to her mind. He licked his lips, pink tongue darting out and, for the first time in her life, Helen felt liable to swoon, her knees just about giving out as she brought her hands up to his waist. Fisting her hands in his pristine jacket, she held herself steady, letting her eyes droop as her lips parted, tongue darting out to follow the actions of his.

She watched his eyes dart to her lips for a moment before coming back to her eyes and then dipping down once more. Following his lead, she watched his lips, lips she'd never truly contemplated before. He had a wide mouth which she supposed accounted for all those wide grins he was always flashing her but, more than that, he had very soft looking lips. They were pink and while not overly full, there was something decidedly lovely about them. Her mind began running through the thousands of times she'd seen those lips quirk into a smile, each little movement flashing before her eyes as his head cocked to the side. His grip tightened on her but it wasn't unpleasant, pulling her closer to him rather than holding her in place. She shifted her head slightly too, pressing herself more firmly into his grasp as her gaze flickered back up to his. She could see the scepticism in his eyes, fear that she would slap him for this, fear that he was making a mistake but she couldn't reassure him, not with his sweet scented breath fanning across her face the way it was. He was practically panting, his chest rising and falling quickly, rubbing against hers with each rapid inhalation.

She pushed forward slightly, a jerky little movement as her eyes darted up to his. Instinctively, she pulled back again, hands tightening in the rich fabric of his jacket. Flicking her eyes back to his lips, she shifted forward a little again, the movement tiny and almost unnoticeable, before stopping again, looking to him for guidance. Then it was his turn to jerk his head forwards ever so slightly, eyes locked on hers before he paused, looking back to her lips. Helen couldn't help moving forwards again, her breath picking up as he did the same, both shifting their heads closer with tiny, uncoordinated movements, gazes continuously flying from lips to eyes until Nikola licked his lips one more time and Helen let her eyes fall closed for a few long moments, waiting for that delicious heat to close over her lips. She could feel him, all of him and she could sense him, the heat of his lower than human body temperature still warm enough to make heat blossom within her.

Helen let her lips part slightly as she opened her eyes again to watch his face. With another unsure little movement, she leaned in closer to him, the scent of wine on his breath even stronger now. He was so close, moving uncertainly closer and she watched with amazement as his bottom lip began to quiver as he swallowed. She knew he was about to do it, lean in and press his delicious looking lips to hers. Her mind was buzzing with the scant memories she had of the feel of his kisses, her mind otherwise hazy. This was it, she could feel it, almost taste it, he was-

His lips were just barely touching hers now, quaking lips catching ever so slightly but Helen couldn't even close her eyes let alone move forward as she wanted to. And oh how she wanted to. In their time apart, both times apart, the thought of this very moment had infiltrated her mind on far too many occasions. Usually there were less clothes involved but the scenes her mind had concocted were nothing in comparison to this. To the anticipation that coiled within her stronger than ever. If only she could dart her tongue out and taste him! If only she had control of her body!

Then the pressure increased and she was flying, her body no longer aware of where they were or what else could be going on. She was totally consumed, mind and body by the simple press of his lips on hers. YES! YES! YES! Her mind was screaming with joy and-

"Let me go Rose! I have to talk to her!"

"You can't go in there! Leave William. Now!"

"This is important, she can't just waltz off li-."

"Oh as if you care! Just leave now you ungrateful little sod before I tear off your fingers one by one!"

Helen sighed as Nikola dropped his head to her shoulder, fighting the tears that had sprung to her eyes. Was she not allowed more than a single second of bliss? Why was it that every time she came close to something, anything she truly wanted she had to be interrupted like this? That thought startled her somewhat and she pulled back from Nikola's embrace. He let her go quickly, stepping back to sink down into the nearest chair while she made herself walk around the desk and back to her office chair. Sitting down, she let out a shuddering breath, closing her eyes for a second before shaking her hair back and clearing her throat.

Before Helen could call Will in, the door burst open, a furious looking Rosie storming in, dragging Will along behind her.

"Let me go!" Will yelled again, trying to jerk free but Rose held tight, her face dark with rage.

"He wanted to tell you that running off to Egypt with me was dangerous and reckless considering you are the head of this network," Rose hissed, not meeting Helen's eye. "Apparently it couldn't wait to be said."

"Yeah, because we all know you're planning on sneaking out in the middle of the night so no one can stop you," Will countered, once again trying to shake her hand from his arm. "Now let me go!"

Rose snarled but said nothing, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she tore her hand away from Will.

"Will, while I appreciate your concern, I am going and that is final," Helen said, immensely proud that her voice didn't shake. Her body was pulsing with both anger and resentment at the interruption the feuding pair presented though her curiosity was overwhelming. Why was Rose so upset? Helen's heart started at the realisation that she must have been listening in on them over the last few minutes.

"I told you so," Rose ground out, staring resolutely three inches above Helen's head. "You didn't need to barge in here and interrupt them."

"Interrupt?" Will echoed. "It's not like I wasn't going to knock!"

"Do you not know what a closed door mean?" Rose snapped, turning to glare at the young man. "Or were you raised to be a complete and utter moron when it comes to social niceties? Heaven knows you have no manners!"

"Oh yeah, because you know me so well," Will bit back angrily.

"I know all I need to," Rose replied loftily. "I know you are an arrogant, self absorbed brat who cannot comprehend that he is not the most crucial key to every single plan and that you can never fully comprehend what it means to trust!"

"ENOUGH!" Helen yelled, holding up a hand. "Are you kidding me with this?" She looked to Rose who still refused to meet her eye. "Rose, grow up for heaven's sake and go get ready and Will? Why are you letting bait you like this?"

The room fell silent for a moment, the tension palpable until Helen sighed.

"All of you out, I have work to do before we depart," she said quietly, not looking up from her desk. When no one moved, she raised her head, gazing about the room until, one by one, they all scampered, Rose pausing in the door way, toeing the carpet like a nervous teen.

"I'm sorry he interrupted," she said so quietly Helen barely heard it but, by the time she realised what the other woman was saying, Rose was gone, leaving Helen shaking and alone in her office.

* * *

**787 word kiss? Why? Because I was feeling particularly verbose when I wrote this apparently. Also, I was kinda trying to see how long I could make it before their lips actually touched... I need Helen sexually frustrated for the rest of this story to work :P**

**Thank you again to those who keep reviewing, it makes me smile and whatnot. Oh, and keeps me writing which I suppose is the important bit...**

**xx**


	13. Sneaking Out

It was 3:17 am by the time Rose met Helen by the front doors.

"You're late," Helen whispered, shooting her friend a dark look before heaving her pack up and onto her back.

"I'm sorry," Rose hissed in response. "But Will was chewing me out for calling him on his idiocy and then when I finally got away from him, Nikola started to follow me around, moaning about how inconsiderate I was being."

"You have to start being nicer to Will," Helen said, grabbing the second bag from the floor. "I still can't figure out why you're attempting to verbally castrate him every chance you get."

"It has a lot to do with his mentality," Rose growled, snatching the bag from Helen as she heaved her own pack onto her back. "Do you have the blood?"

"Only what I had in storage," Helen admitted. "Nikola refused to give me anything more."

"If worst comes to worst your blood should buy us enough time to get her back here and force Nikola to help," Rose said with a heavy sigh. "And I am sorry about Will this afternoon, I..."

"How much of it did you... _hear_?" Helen asked carefully. Confiding in Rose was always easy but this felt strange and somehow wrong.

"Most of it," Rose replied, her voice surprisingly even. "And stop worrying about me Helen, I'm a big girl remember?"

Helen smiled, chuckling at the woman but, before she could ask if she was really all right with all this, the distinct sound of footsteps reached them and Rose groaned.

"No," she said with a heavy sigh, turning on her heel to stare back into the darkened bowels of the Sanctuary.

"Well you aren't leaving without me," Nikola's voice rang out clearly, his shoes clipping along until Helen could make out his immaculately dressed figure in the arch way nearest them. He was in all black, the utilitarian nature of his clothes hinting at expensive origins and a well defined body.

_Focus Helen_, Rose said warningly, her body stiff as she glared at Nikola, not betraying the harsh reprimand she'd just doled out.

"I said no Nikola," Rose growled, hands balling into fists but Nikola merely readjusted the pack slung over his shoulder.

"You two cannot go alone," he said simply with a benign smile.

"Wrong century, Mister Chivalry," Rose bit back, rolling her eyes but Nikola only sighed, cocking his head as he sent her a pointed look. The two remained silent for a moment, Rose fuming while Nikola remained smugly calm but, after a moment, Helen could take it no longer.

"While I'm sure your mental argument as to the merits of Nikola's presence is terribly interesting, we have a flight to catch and I believe I should get a vote in this too," Helen said smoothly, earning a dark look from Rose.

"Nikola, if you can promise to follow all instructions, I think it would be best of you accompanied us," she continued, casting him a smile as she tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach as well as Rose's mental grimace that flitted through her mind.

"I really don't think it's necessary," Rose began tightly.

"Of course it's not," Nikola scoffed, walking towards them easily. "But you have to admit this could be fun. Remember last time we went off on an adventure? To the desert no less!"

He raised his eyebrows as he bit his lip, grinning as they made their way to the doors.

"Nikola," Helen began, already exasperated.

"1927," he continued dreamily as they walked down the stairs. "Camping out in the Sahara, just one tent and a few thin blankets. Not that we had any trouble staying warm."

He grunted as Rose's elbow landed in his gut but nothing could wipe the grin from his face.

"And then the next morning when the guides found us someone blushed brighter than anything," he added, ducking away from Rose only to run into Helen's fist. He rubbed his shoulder, looking between them bitterly before his face split into a grin once more. "And then you both refused to share a tent with me. I can't tell you the thoughts that plagued me on those not always very quiet nights."

Both women growled before simultaneously turning to him, his yelp of pain echoing around the entrance hall before he was pushed out the door.

"Bite your tongue, Nikola," Rose said smoothly, her voice dangerous and low. "Or I'll buy you some earplugs."

Helen moaned, shaking her head as she wondered exactly what she'd gotten herself into now.

Rose only chuckled, leading the way to the dark car parked down the drive with a special little tilt to her hips.

Same bloody Rose.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the almost deserted airstrip Nikola had thankfully given up on recounting their past adventures, instead settling for a decent pout and dark glare. Rose had said very little but her pointed blows and harsh looks had the desired effect, shutting him up, much to Helen's relief. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy reminiscing about some of their more interesting encounters because, under different circumstances she would have happily joined in but at the moment she was worried and her fear at what they might be facing far outweighed any pleasure she got from the experience of recounting events.

Rose seemed just as tense as her, her steps heavy as she clomped about while they waited for the private jet to be readied. It was only when Nikola grabbed her hand, tugging her down into the seat beside him that she stopped her angry pacing in favour of nervously fiddling, but either way, it put Helen on edge. For all the time they'd know each other, she'd never seen Rose this terrified. Of course she was working hard to cover it with anger but Helen saw through it. The other woman was absolutely petrified of whatever was waiting for them in Egypt.

She'd tried both verbally and mentally asking for more details, even just a faint idea of what they were going to come across but each time she'd been shut down with curt answers.

No she didn't know how John was still alive, no she hadn't managed to figure out why they were together and would Helen kindly shut it and allow her the chance to actually try and find the answers?

The terse replies told Helen more than words ever could in terms of how Rose was handling this and the answer was worrying to say the least. She was the girl who had seen it all, unfazed by even the most heart wrenching of crimes but here she was, in essence, just silently freaking out because they were going to meet the last of her kind.

Thousands of questions whizzed through her mind, the ramifications of such behaviours boggling all Helen thought she'd known of her old friend.

"Can you please stop analysing me?" Rose groused from the other side of the small aeroplane. She was glaring out the window, arms crossed.

Helen rolled her eyes and had to stifle a sigh, turning to the side to stare out her own small window. She contemplated the inky sky for a moment until a soft tap to the side of her foot brought her back to reality. Helen turned to Nikola, raising an eyebrow in question and he shot her a sceptical look. Helen smiled in response before nodding once and tapping his foot too. The corner of his lips twitched into a smile and he nudged her foot again. She rolled her eyes, biting her lip to cover her smirk as she tapped his foot, provoking him to stretch his leg a little further to brush the length of his foot against her ankle.

Uncrossing her legs, Helen smirked and continued to stare out her window as her foot darted after his. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him struggling to hold back a grin as he kicked off a shoe, tracing the inside of her calf with his sock clad foot. Then Helen remembered they weren't alone, her head whipping around instantly to look to Rose who, thankfully hadn't moved though Helen detected something more relaxed about her posture.

Smiling sheepishly at Nikola, Helen pulled her legs back beneath the table that she hoped had shielded most of their antics, keeping her ankles crossed beneath her seat. She heard Nikola's faint sigh before his foot again brushed against her calf, this time slowly sneaking higher until it poked up between her knees, wiggling until his toes hit the edge of the small table between them. Helen couldn't help but grin at that quickly grabbing his big toe before he could dart away. Then, on a whim, she traced a line down the length of his foot, the heat of her finger making it through the cotton and, when she looked back up at him, he smiled fondly at her, wiggling his toes softly while she traced a pattern on his arch, making him squirm slightly.

She let out a low chuckle at his reaction and released him, leaning back with a smile on her face and a new sense of calm in her heart.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter. This past week has been a little crazy and draining so I didn't get around to posting this. Again, sorry and thank you to all who have sent me lovely messages of support :)**

**xx**


	14. Touch Down

By the time they arrived in Alexandria hours later, the familiar sense of foreboding had erupted in Helen's stomach. Rose was quieter now, keeping her bitter comments about why she didn't need either of them there with her to herself. She was keeping to herself, keeping her head down and shoulders hunched as if making herself smaller would keep her from intruding and a jolt of guilt shot through Helen.

She wasn't doing anything wrong, she reminded herself. Nikola was just her friend and she shouldn't feel guilty that they were finally getting back to what they'd been back at Oxford. Not that Helen necessarily wanted everything the same but the companionship and total understanding she shared with Nikola was something she'd come to miss in her time away from her life.

More than that though, Rose had made it perfectly clear how she felt about anything more than friendship between the pair. In fact, Helen had been yelled at on many occasions for her 'inability to be honest with herself when it came to Nikola'. But how could she be honest, after all this time how could she say what was and wasn't true? She had experienced so many lives, so many incarnations of love, how could she even begin to define how she felt for Nikola? He was... he was a pain, frustration, a headache with legs, the only person she could still trust yet the one she didn't want to. He was _Nikola_ and for that she would always love him. Of course, that didn't mean she always liked him but he meant more to her than she could ever explain.

_Allowing yourself to love him wouldn't taint that._

Helen looked up at Rose's soft words, watching the young woman as she drove their hire vanthrough the dark streets winding away from the airport. Her frame was, for the first time since they'd encountered each other earlier in the day, relaxed. Her face was neutral, not the carefully schooled neutral she'd been toting all day either but she looked to be entirely absorbed by her driving rather than any inner conflict.

_You seem to forget I can see the future, _Rose added evenly. _And while it may not be for certain, just as I know John shall be the death of me, I know that what you feel does not go unreciprocated. _

Helen spluttered at that, clearing her throat uncomfortably as she tried not to look at either Nikola or Rose.

"Be nice Rose," Nikola said softly. "Leave her alone."

Helen's eyes widened at the almost protective note in his voice but Rose just sighed.

_He's sweet but delusional,_ she muttered mentally with another sigh. _He seems to think I'm berating you for allowing him to come with saucy memories of our heated trysts. I can if you'd like though I think trying to figure out why exactly I can only now sense John's presence is maybe a better way to spend the next hour or so._

"Rose I'm serious," Nikola said again, interrupting their conversation from the back seat.

"It's fine Nikola," Helen cut in before he could say more. "She wasn't..."

"Are you sure, because I know her malicious smirk and I'm fairly sure that was it," Nikola quipped easily, making Helen chuckle as Rose let out a long suffering sigh.

"You two are as bad as children," she said, shaking her head. "Between this and the footsies I'm starting to wish I'd made you sit at opposite ends of the damn plane."

"So we could pass notes," Nikola added with a grin while Helen blushed, something she hadn't done in years.

"Remember that night with Nigel at the party?" Rose asked excitedly, turning slightly to grin at him whilst still keeping her eye on the road. "You were positively livid when he started to cop a feel and-"

"Then you made James and I carry notes between you two all night," Helen finished. "I felt like a bloody carrier pigeon with the way you were always asking me to hold notes and such."

"Of course all that ended when you finally learnt enough Serbian to understand what we were writing," Rose said with a heavy sigh.

"I wanted to include you but no, _someone_ said it would be unseemly," Nikola moaned.

"Did not!" Rose bit back. "I said that Helen would find it unseemly which she told me she did on several occasions."

"You knew?" Nikola asked, shifting to catch Helen's eye.

"Do you really not understand the concept of girl talk?" Rose cut in innocently and Helen rolled her eyes.

"Do either of you understand the concept of boundaries?"

"Nope," they replied in unison, both flashing her almost identical grins only to have Rose's disappear with a terrified gasp, her foot slamming onto the brake as she hastily parked them on the side of the deserted highway. Her fingers were white were she clutched the steering wheel, her breathing laboured and her face set in a furious grimace.

"Bitch!" she growled, slamming a fist against the steering wheel. "That lying _bitch_!"

"What is it? What's she doing?" Helen asked, laying a hand on her friends shoulder. Rose jumped at the contact, turning to face Helen with wide eyes.

"He... She's..." she growled. "Damnit."

"Rose, use your words," Nikola coaxed, grabbing her shoulder but she shook them both off.

"We need to find a hotel," she muttered furiously and, if Helen wasn't mistaken, her eyes began to cloud with red tears. In a second the van was back on and they were tearing off down the highway at a speed nowhere near to legal, her hands gripping the wheel tightly enough that the leather creaked above the roar of the engine.

"Rosie!" Nikola cried in alarm as she took a corner, sending him flying across the back seat. "What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"She's gone on an excursion," she said bitterly by way of response, her voice wavering. "They've left the country for the night and... and will be back tomorrow afternoon."

"What? Why?" Helen asked, fear clutching at her heart. What if they kept running, jumping from country to country? How could they ever stop them?

"A last night," Rose breathed angrily, her lips trembling as the lights of the city rose up before them. "A chance to say good bye." Her voice broke on the last word, her shoulders shaking for a moment before she straightened up, slamming her foot into the accelerator as if it'd take away her pain.

Helen and Nikola shared a look, both clutching to their seats as Rose continued to race down the highway. Cruel was one thing but this? This was a level beyond that of cruelty. A chance to say goodbye, a chance to run only to know that she wouldn't, couldn't. The concept reeked of John, the abject torture he knew it would subject Rose to obviously of interest to him and Helen felt sick, her stomach turning over and over and over as she tried to banish the image Rose had once shown her of John's towering figure, a bloodied knife clutched in one hand. The fear with which it had been presented was something she'd never been able to shake and now, the possibility of such a vision being realised had her both furious and frightened.

"No matter what," Rose spat acidly. "No matter what you both have to remember that... that I'm sorry and..." she swallowed heavily, "and that if I say to run, you get back to the van and leave the country as quick as you can, all right? Don't go back home, hide for a while. Then when she finds you... promise me you'll beg?"

Her voice was small by the end and Helen couldn't bring herself to respond.

"It won't come to that," Nikola snarled in reply, startling her.

"Of course it will," Rosie breathed. "This... she won't let me leave alive."

"Well we won't leave without you," Helen put in firmly. "So _you_ promise me to stop all this talk of final requests."

"Helen..."

"I am serious," she cut in smoothly. "After all you've done for me do you really expect me to just lie down and take this? You are my friend Rose and, more than that, I refuse to believe negotiations will not work."

Rose said nothing, simply taking a deep breath and the speed of the van dropped a notch.

"Do you remember that first night?" Helen asked softly. "The sun had barely risen and I awoke to only Nikola curled into my side. You'd already run off to stand in the snow covered garden in little more than the cotton nightgown I'd lent you."

"I needed the sunlight," Rose choked out, nodding.

"You were just standing there, in the middle of the grounds, practically drowning in all that fabric and I just about had a heart attack."

"You thought I'd freeze off my feet and then you'd not be able to study me properly though you wondered at regenerative capabilities."

The van slowed a fraction.

"Then you came down and tried to drag me back in," Rosie continued, voice shaking. "I... I kept asking why you were so determined to get me inside."

"And I told you it was because I'd not let you come to harm," Helen finished, noting the silence from Nikola. It was a moment they'd never discussed much like the bed they had shared that night. She had been well and truly engaged to marry John by that point and although she'd enjoyed having him home for a brief time, that level of impropriety was not something she'd expected. .

Rose sighed, her breath trembling and she nodded, a small smile flitting across her features but Helen could tell she was keeping something from her.

"I'll try and refrain from the glass half empty predications," she said weakly, not meeting Helen's eye.

There was most definitely something that she wasn't sharing.

Helen turned to Nikola but he only shrugged, holding a hand up to deflect from the questions they both knew only Rose would be able to properly answer. And, as usual, in her own sweet time.


	15. Girl Talk

The sun was just rising as they stumbled into their plush hotel room, Helen struggling to keep her eyes open as Rose shoved her towards the king sized bed.

"You're incoherent thoughts are making my head hurt," Rose groused, tossing their bags to one corner as she strode towards the glass doors that led to their furnished balcony overlooking the sparkling body of water that had once made the city so popular.

Rolling her eyes, Helen sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling off her boots as Nikola dropped into one of the arm chairs by the door, dropping his head back as he sighed dramatically.

"Both of you get some rest," Rose called through the open doors, the wind carrying her voice but Nikola chuckled dryly.

"Oh yes, and let you run off to face the big bad wolf all on your own?" he scoffed, giving Helen a knowing look and she shook her head.

"Do you really think that after all this I'd run away?" Rose asked, disbelieving.

"Yes," they deadpanned in tandem, prompting Rose to groan, closing her eyes as pain flitted across her face.

"Fine then. Helen, you go sleep and I'll take a shower. Then Nikola can baby sit me as I go grab us some food, all right?"

With that, she stomped back in, slamming the bathroom door with another grumble and Helen chuckled before falling back against the sumptuously soft bed.

"She's so mature," Nikola drawled and Helen smiled.

"Infinitely so."

"For someone of such advanced age you'd think sh-."

"Watch your tongue," came the sharp response from the bathroom just as the water began running.

Helen shifted her head so she could look over at Nikola and grin, his answering smile just as smug. For a long moment, neither of them moved, eyes locked and, as lethargy began to soften Helen's mind, she smiled softly at him. For all he annoyed her, betrayed her, tried to endanger her team at least twice a day, she was very glad he was still in her life. If her years in hiding had taught her anything it was that friendships, however tenuous they may have been, needed to be kept. Though she'd seen him in the 113 years, _she _had never really seen him. Or maybe it was more that he hadn't properly seen her. With the benefit of her knowledge, she'd been able to see properly just how much he cared for her, seen through the snark and the cutting words to realise that for all his bluster, he simply wanted her to show that she cared for him too. But he had never really seen her, his mind still on the younger version of her and she could see it in his eyes whenever they'd spoken.

She wasn't aware of it but she chuckled out loud, her sleepy mind beginning to dream up a world in which she hadn't been so foolish as to push her Nikola way, the young man who had been all but devoted to her. Back then she hadn't seen it that way or, at least, hadn't attached the romantic connotations to his behaviour. He was her friend, her Niko, her partner in crime but part of her wondered just what could have been different if he hadn't been just her best friend.

Then the corner of his mouth quirked and the hazy fog that had descended over her mind cleared, helping her to push away that almost ridiculous thought. The man he had been and the woman she had been weren't suited, not like that. That woman was no woman, a mere child with her notions of romance and love and, in the end, Helen feared she would have hurt him. They were both different now and the time that had passed brought them, somehow, closer together. Plus, while they were different now, they were still the same in a way, still fitting together in the most confusing of ways.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked softly, moving to stand. Helen smiled and sat up, her head spinning at the rapid change of movement but, before she could so much a tighten her grip on the quilt beneath her fingers, he was by her side, looking concerned as an arm landed around her waist.

"I'm fine," she said, waving off his concern. "I simply sat up too quickly."

"And here I was thinking you were about to swoon into my arms," he drawled, winking at her. She sighed but made no move to push him away from her. His arm still rested around her waist, his free hand sitting very close to her thigh where it brushed against his. Looking pointedly down at his hand, she held her breath before looking back up to his face, watching as his eyes widened as he noticed how they were seated. But then, of course, he did the last thing she expected him to. Instead of pulling away or grabbing her leg, he simply closed the distance between their lips and pressed his to hers. For a long second, she did nothing, simply stunned by the sensation but, just as she got her wits back, he pulled away, standing up and walking straight to the bathroom door, leaving Helen dizzy once more.

It had been almost 48 hours since she'd gotten any kind of decent sleep and was finding all this very unfair. How was she supposed to keep up in this state?

Shaking his head slightly, Nikola turned, giving Helen an apologetic smile before opening the door with a flourish.

"Someone was afraid she'd be stuck in there listening to us-."

"Going at it like the randy teens you are," Rose finished, marching out of the steamy room, clutching a towel to her chest. "And while I have nothing against such behaviours, I'd much rather not have to listen to them if I have the choice."

Nikola opened his mouth but promptly shut it as Rose slapped his shoulder.

"Inappropriate," she chastised with a glare before quickly grabbing the nearest bag, rooting through it until she pulled out some clean clothes before disappearing back into the bathroom only this time Helen made sure to keep her eyes trained on the view outside rather than the dangerous contemplation of what had actually just happened.

* * *

By the time Rose reappeared dressed in a fresh set of clothes that appeared very similar to her previous ones, Helen was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, hands on hips as she sent Helen a stern glare and a harsh warning.

_I pinky swear I won't jump your boyfriend over there if you sleep_, she teased.

Groaning, Helen made her way to the bed, flopping down on the side as she pulled off her boots.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Rose asked condescendingly as Helen shrugged out of her jacket. "Now come on Nikki, we're going to go find some food and let the poor girl sleep."

"Aren't you worried your big bad sister will come and spirit her away?" he grumbled as she hauled him to his feet but Rose merely scoffed.

"She doesn't have a clue which part of the city we're staying in," she replied confidently. "We are perfectly safe so long as I don't let her back in."

He looked sceptical but before he could complain further, Rose had whisked him out the door, leaving Helen alone.

Unable to even contemplate changing, Helen simply lay back, snuggling into the pillow as sleep overwhelmed her need to stay alert.

* * *

When Helen awoke, she almost rolled out of bed, the sharp thump that had drawn her from sleep making her lurch for where her gun should have been. Of course, it was only by the skin of her teeth that she avoided slamming her head into the bedside table, her feet landing shakily on the ground as her heart beat slowly began to retreat to a less dangerous speed. The room was still empty, the rising sun filling it with light and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out where the thump had come from.

_Turns out we have rather amorous neighbours,_ a soft voice told her. _Go back to sleep, you've only been out for an hour or so._

_Are you certain? I'm sure there are other things I could be helping with..._

_Unless you feel like fulfilling the dreams of the man currently asleep against my shoulder, probably not_, Rose sent sardonically. _For someone who doesn't sleep much, he has both a very vivid imagination and a firm grasp of how to snore._

Helen snorted to herself before lying back against the bed.

_Is he really dreaming? _ she asked sceptically after a moment. For all she was still tired, having Rose's presence even if only in her head was comforting.

Rose's chuckled reverberated through Helen's mind for a moment before a series of very heated and unrealistic pictures flashed through her head. Helen yelped, bolting up right as her heart began to beat faster.

_Like I said, vivid imagination_, Rose continued cheekily, lingering on a few of the more lewd and ludicrous positions Nikola had come up with. Helen could help but chuckle at one she knew for a fact was impossible. No woman could bend that way.

_Speak for yourself_, Rose half snorted. _Though I'll admit it's not nearly as pleasurable as he seems to think it is._

Rolling her eyes, Helen sank back into the bed, trying to ignore the slew of images Rose was still sending and the slight tingle that they set off within her. Nikola, it seemed, had far too many ideas where threesomes were concerned, his interest in being the filling of a very naked sandwich more than clear though Helen actually laughed aloud when Rose added the sounds.

_Terribly clichéd, _Rosie thought with a mental smile. _I mean 'oh baby, yes baby, more baby, like that baby' is a little too repetitive for my tastes. _

_I don't suppose you could stop with the peep show and let me get some sleep?_

_And miss watching your little additions to the scenes? Not likely!_

Helen felt her face redden ever so slightly at the accusation. It hadn't been on purpose, the alterations to Nikola's dreams just sort of happened without too much thought. Of course, not thinking around Nikola was always a bad idea and one that usually led to ridiculous circumstances that left Helen shaking her head.

But then something occurred to her. As natural as it felt to speak so candidly with Rose, something about it also felt off. This was Nikola, the man Rose had been sleeping with for as long as they'd known each other. She knew her friend loved him and that Nikola felt something similar but here she was, oh so casually discussing the concept of sex with him. Not that such a conversation had never occurred before but this time Helen felt something akin to shame burn through her.

_Don't_, Rose said quickly, her tone soft. _Don't think about it that way. I'm not... he and I..._

Helen didn't know how to respond, instead working hard to keep her thoughts neutral.

_Please stop_, Rose said in something akin to a whisper. _I don't want... I can't... He loves you Helen, not me._

She was torn, half wanting to rejoice at such a statement while the rest of her wanted to protest, to comfort the girl who had loved him with such devotion.

_I've known for a long time darling_, Rose said. _And while I can't say it's pleasant... He loves you and I can't take that away from either of you._

_Rose... I..._

_Oh shush, all you'll do is make me feel guilty for the way I've been behaving_, she replied sternly. _You know you'll have to admit you love him eventually, right?_

Helen bit her lip.

_Trust me, thinking it through is maybe the worst idea ever. Plus I'm not saying now... Just... You know... Eventually..._

_... I think I can work to that._

_There's my girl,_ Rose said a tad too cheerfully. Helen wanted to go to her, to wrap her arms around her as she apologised over and over again but then, just as her heart began to hurt ever so slightly, a wave of something completely unexpected washed over here.

It was acceptance.

Cold, hard and unyielding. Almost heart breaking in its intensity but so firm it took Helen's breath away. But it was tinged with something else. Rose's heart was breaking, shattering into thousands of tiny little pieces. She loved him, more than Helen could actually wrap her mind around and that love filled her, made Helen tingle just feeling the furthest edges of it. It made her eyes water with the intensity of it and all of a sudden Helen found herself short of breath.

All at once Helen understood, she could see what exactly Rose was doing, what she had been doing all these years. And she understood what it was doing to her. There was determination, fierce and sharp flowing through Rose. She was shattering on the inside but part of her was happy to do so. This was what she wanted.

_I didn't know we could do that,_ Rose said, sounding almost breathless. Now Helen could feel her wonder, her mind sort of trembling in awe of what had just happened. She watched as Rose flicked through some of their mental conversations, trying to come up with a moment where Helen had been able to push her way into Rose's mind but she came up with nothing.

Helen started. Had that been what she'd been doing? Had Rose really not shown her those feelings?

_Oh trust me, there is __no way__ I'd ever have allowed that. Not that I resent it but did you know that could happen?_

Helen thought back, allowing her mind to recede from Rose's and exhaustion swept through her, clearly a by-product of the strange meeting of the minds.

_I guess we're more closely related than I suspected, _Rose thought absently. _Or perhaps it's all that blasted blood you gave me._

_Did I really just see into your head? _

_Frightening place, isn't it? _Rose asked. _But now I think I've worn you out. Not the way I would have liked either. Bed time maybe?_

Before Helen could even respond, Rose had her drifting off into a deep but not dreamless sleep. When she awoke, she couldn't help but wonder if the dreams had been of her own design or of too much exposure to Nikola's mind.

* * *

**Hey look, dirty-ness. Sort of. And a kiss. Y'all totally owe me for that kiss... And all that other stuff. Shippy, no?**

**xx**


	16. Secrets We Bear

"Blue or black?"

"Black."

"Really?"

"It's more refined."

"Are you sure it's not too dull?"

"Nikola, honestly, we are going to what could very well be your death and you're worried about looking dull?"

"It was just a question."

"And I already told you, the black one. It makes you look more..."

"Delectable?"

"That too."

"Could the pair of you please shut it?" Helen asked softly, blinking her eyes as she forced herself to sit up.

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty," Rose drawled, giving her a smile before she went back to rifling through the duffle bag she had propped open on the table. "Though I suppose it's not really morning anymore."

"What time is it?" Helen asked blearily, pushing down the sheets despite the strong urge to tug them back up around her chin and fall into a deep sleep. Something about her recent experience with Rose's mind had left her drained and in desperate need of more rest.

"I'm sorry for that," Rose said softly. "But I don't think it was me."

"You mean I..." Helen trailed off as Rose nodded, a faint smile on her lips.

"I'm very impressed," Rose continued, sounding like a proud parent. "I honestly had never thought you'd be capable of something like that."

"Something like what?" Nikola asked suspiciously.

"Well I was showing Helen some of your dreams and then sh-."

"What?" Nikola choked, face going red. "I... You didn't?"

"Oh calm down, sweetheart," Rose cooed, placing a hand on his chest. "We both thought it was very... Sweet isn't the right word, is it?" she asked over her shoulder to Helen.

"Not quite," she agreed, climbing out of bed and stumbling towards the bag on the table in search of clean clothes.

Nikola shot them both terrified if not murderous looks and stalked away, buttoning his shirt as he went, something for which Helen was extremely grateful. The small glimpse she'd gotten of his pale torso was heart stopping to say the least. And that was through sleepy eyes.

_You are such a perve_.

Helen ignored the gleeful voice dancing around her head.

_I bet you wanted me to drag him in here before and enact some of his ideas_.

Helen retorted by pushing against the connection until she could feel herself roaming about in Rose's mind. She heard the other woman's gasp but kept her focus, pressing in until she could feel the thick fabric in the other woman's hand. Grinning in triumph, Helen continued to experiment, gaining confidence until Rose chuckled quietly and began to push back, feeding Helen image after image of naked Nikola. Helen's heart sped up, her own mind flying to memorise such images until she broke away from Rose's mind with a start, her concentration shot to pieces.

"We'll that's handy," Rose muttered with an evil little grin before she flounced off to the bathroom, leaving Helen flushed and unsteady with a still partially naked Nikola who looked more lost than she felt.

* * *

Barely an hour later the three of them left the room, sleep scrubbed from Helen's body. It was still cool despite the sun being high in the sky, Helen tugging her scarf up that little bit higher as she thrust her hands into the pockets of her jacket. It wasn't as cold as Old City but there was a chill in the air as Rose led them through the busy streets.

The strip they were in was touristy in the extreme, even a few Christmas decorations dotting some of the windows. It was all so different to the last time Helen had visited. Back then the place had been teeming with harried locals and opulent foreigners, come to explore the desert in hopes of uncovering hidden tombs. She had been one of them for a time but they'd quickly moved on down to Cairo, preventing her from exploring the city. Looking around now she wished she'd had the chance to come back then, to take a break from their work to truly see the country they were in.

Off in the distance she could see the brilliant blue of the ocean and Helen sighed, memories washing over her. She'd always loved Christmas, it was almost the only holiday she and Ashley had celebrated; her young daughter being enamoured of the snow but one year, Helen had suggested they go somewhere warm. It had been one of their more trying years, a few too many crisis's hitting a little too close to home and Helen had just wanted to get out, whisk her daughter and adopted son away for the holidays. Briefly they'd considered visiting James but she'd dismissed it, wanting to get away from the Sanctuary, not just change her workstation.

But Ash had been dead set against it. It wasn't Christmas to the eight year old if there wasn't snow and Biggie and presents hidden beneath her bed. Helen had shown her pictures of Alexandria, talking of how beautiful it would be but Ashley had stuck out her little jaw in defiance. Helen had walked away a little put out by her daughter's behaviour but Ashley had sought her out quickly, promising that they could go away if she really wanted but did it really have to be at Christmas time? The big blue eyes she'd inherited never failed to win Helen to her daughter's argument and that time had been no exception. Helen had promised that they could stay at home in an instant so long as Ashley made sure to keep her away from work.

That had been the first year her office door had been papered over. She'd snuck out early, just as the sun rose to try and squeeze in a little more filing only to be confronted by more tinsel than she'd suspected they owned. A grin had spread across her features and she'd promptly turned around, heading straight to her daughters room to climb into bed with her.

Sighing aloud, Helen tugged at her jacket to ward off the chill once more, sneaking a glance at her companions.

Rose's face was stony, her eyes staring ahead unseeing while she worried her lower lip but Nikola walked beside them apparently unaware of Rose's inner conflict. Whatever that was.

_You honestly don't want to know_, Rose said, her tone sad and Helen almost rolled her eyes. The girl sure had a knack for the melodramatic. Rose's humourless chuckle reverberated around Helen's head but no snipping comment followed, causing Helen to worry.

Quickly she reached out , taking the younger woman's hand. Rose turned and smiled, squeezing Helen's fingers before taking her hand back, shoving it into her pocket.

"Is it John?" Helen asked softly, watching Rose's face darken in anger.

"Partially," she ground out, jaw set in anger.

Helen bit her lip, taking a deep breath to steady herself. Since it had been announced that John was involved, she'd been working hard to not think about it. It still made little sense, his body had never been recovered from the remains of Praxis but with the level of damage they'd seen, there had been no doubt in her mind that he was gone, that he had sacrificed himself for her.

So for him to not only be alive but back to his old tricks... Helen's blood ran cold at the thought. How could she have not done more searching? How had she just given up and allowed her wants to rule in the absence of fact? Not that she had wanted John dead overly much, more that she didn't want him to suffer. He was, beneath the creature that drove him, a good man, a man she'd once pledged her life to and while she didn't still feel the same way, he would always have a piece of her whether she wanted him to or not. She should have worked harder, she should have fought harder to free him of the creature but she hadn't and now he was running about with his merry little blade once more.

_He's not himself_, Rose's timid voice said soothingly. Helen looked down to her friend, blinking through the bitter tears forming in her eyes as Rosie smiled up sadly.

"She's controlling him, he's not doing this of his own volition," she said aloud so softly Helen almost missed the words. "The creature makes it easier for her but John, _your _John isn't behind this. It's her, it's all about her."

Helen's heart skipped a beat at the words. It wasn't so much good news as it was just some news. She could tell from the way Rose continued to worry her bottom lip that it wasn't everything but even that small piece helped Helen to feel better. It even helped her to ignore the way Rose was very discreetly holding Nikola's hand, a fact she'd been trying to overlook. It was wrong to be petty and jealous at a time like this but the child within her was pouting at the gesture.

All of a sudden, Rose dropped Nikola's hand, drifting away from him to look into a window in what seemed a natural enough move but Helen knew better, shame creeping up on her. She had to focus, focus on the task at hand and nothing more.

Or, she decided when that didn't work, focus on Rose. She was still tense, still nervous and while Helen could attribute some of that to the reason they were here but there was something else, Helen was sure of it. Rose always kept secrets, always had, always would but something about this had Helen on edge. This was something big.

Then a ridiculous idea floated through Helen's mind. What if she could push back through the connection and figure it out? She could feel Rose hanging around the periphery of her mind, just a precaution, she'd said, to ensure that Kre'anta couldn't delve into any of their minds. On occasion the connection grew and became more invasive but Helen had been just ignoring it.

Perhaps...

She felt the telltale nudge grow and without really thinking about it, pushed back ever so slightly. As she had been the night before, Helen was overcome with an emotion that was not her own only this time it wasn't certain. Emotions ran together, fear, anger and desperation making her heart beat faster. Rose's mind was whirring, flicking between half thought out ideas and moments of pure terror. Images flashed about, some of places and times that predated even Helen's birth. Faces filled her mind's eye, each bring forth flickers of new emotions until a pointed young woman with olive skin and shining black hair appeared, her fine features curling into a grotesque smirk that would have sent tremors through Helen if she hadn't been subjects to Rose's emotions. The younger woman recoiled, her entire being shuddering at the image until Helen found herself gasping for breath, her mind being rudely shoved about until she could no longer feel Rose.

"Don't," Rose hissed, eyes shining as she glared to Helen, stopping them from their slow meander down the path.

Helen floundered, she hadn't meant to push it that far but the urge had certainly been there. She knew Rose couldn't control her abilities but part of Helen wanted to exact a little revenge. It was an invasive ability and, even after years of coming to terms with it there were times when her friend's ability was frustrating beyond measure.

"I know you didn't mean..." Rose continued, her voice softening as she bit her lip. "Why?"

_There's something more, isn't there? _Helen questioned, not wanting to broach the subject with Nikola. He'd always been testy when it came to John, especially after his exposition as the Ripper and if there was something more, something pertaining to her relationship with the man, Helen wanted to keep Nikola out of it if at all possible.

_Of course there is_, Rose bit back, eyes narrowing. _And, just so you know, you're underestimating Nikola completely. He hates John almost as much as I do but he knows there's nothing between you two anymore. Well, most of the time he knows it..._

_Back on topic_

_It is._

_Rose..._

_Don't pretend to understand what's going on just because you now know I'm a little freaked. You know nothing Helen. _

The words were harsh and although Helen knew it was probably warranted, she wanted to slap Rosie on the back of the head like she had Ashley when the girl was getting too headstrong or belligerent.

"Whatever it is you're fighting about," Nikola hissed, stepping between them, grabbing their elbows, "could you at least hold it in until we're somewhere a little less public."

And with that he dragged them both around, heading straight back to the hotel from which they'd just come. Almost simultaneously, Rose and Helen jerked their elbows free but neither diverted from their course. Rose, whether out of anger or of want for contact, quickly grabbed Nikola's hand and while he didn't relinquish his grasp on her, he moved closer to Helen, nudging her with his arm in a well honed move that had her arm threaded through his before she could think it through.

For a few minutes, they walked in brisk silence, Rose's presence still lingering in Helen's mind.

_Sorry_, she almost whispered, genuine regret lacing her tone. Helen smiled, sending back an approximation of a silent apology of her own before leaning more heavily into Nikola's arm. She saw out of the corner of her eye Rose drop his hand, dropping to one knee to fiddle with a shoelace that was already done up tight.

After that, they made it to the hotel lobby in mere minutes, Helen pleased to be able to get out of the wind that was now picking up. Rose quickly instructed them to sit while she dealt with something over with the concierge and Helen complied readily, sinking into a plush sofa with Nikola by her side. He, as usual, sat a little too close, forcing her to slide down a little though not as far as she usually would. Having Nikola with her was comforting even if he was a few fries short of a happy meal.

_Don't let him hear you say that_, Rose sent in warning. _I tried to question his love of three's once and he didn't speak to me for a month._

Helen chuckled, casting a quick glance to where Nikola was sitting, looking exasperated.

"You two are like an old married couple," he grumbled.

"Feeling left out?" Helen teased, reaching out to toy with his fingers.

"She talks to me too," he argued with a little pout. "Only I don't usually do something to make her glare at me in the middle of a street."

_Not true_, Rose put forth. _Many times I've taken to abusing him with my handbag as we took a stroll. _

To accentuate her point, she showed Helen a memory of a street in New York, Nikola's mind taking a particularly dirty little turn. Rose in the memory gasped and turned about, beating him on the head with a small purse she'd been carrying until Nikola gave up fending off her attack, instead wrapping his arms around her in what was a very public display of affection. The memory faded from there and Helen turned again to Nikola, grinning as he shook his head.

"She showed you the day in New York, didn't she?" he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Totally out of context."

Helen simply chuckled, leaning back in her seat as she gazed around the lavish lobby. Slowly, so as not to startle Rose, she then began to push at their connection, not digging too deep but working to make herself known. She felt Rose smile mentally at the contact and allow her more access. Parts of memories and emotions were cut off and dimmed, Helen understanding that those were not to be shared but other pieces, strange encounters between Rose and members of The Five (some of which Helen had not been present for) flitted between them. Smiling, Helen let out a soft sigh. The contentment with which the memories were tinted eased the pit of fear that had previously settled in her gut.

Until that was, something sharp prodded her mind. It was harsh and unyielding, cold in comparison to what she'd just been experiencing but before she could dissect it any further, searing pain shot through her. Helen cried out in alarm, clutching Nikola's hand as the foreign sensation ripped through her head, trying somehow to tear at her memories.

Then something familiar and heavy came crashing down, distancing Helen from the cold, unadulterated pain. It was too much, the complete change sapping her energy and, as she let unconsciousness claim her, three faces flashed before her face.

The sister, Kre'anta with her threatening sneer.

John and his determined grimace.

And then finally, Ashley.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha...**


	17. Waking and Waiting

When Helen woke, her head was throbbing painfully. She could hear voices, low and gruff coming from nearby but all she could pay attention to was the slow lurch of her body to and fro. She was rocking, unable to steady herself and it was churning her stomach. Moaning, she tried to curl in on herself and fight the growing nausea but she was restrained, her limbs unable to comply. The voices stopped suddenly before one started up again, soft and comforting and close. Something gentle came to rest on her cheek and she turned into it, the softness of what she thought might be skin helping to ground her as she fought against the ongoing waves of disorientation. She contemplated briefly opening her eyes but then that warm, soft voice spoke to her again and she sighed, content to simply drift.

Another hand appeared on her waist, its partner slipping to cup the back of her head as she felt her body tugged forwards. She collapsed willingly against the warm body, snuggling in and allowing his scent to calm her. Bit by bit her head started to clear and stomach settled but she found herself unwilling to sit up properly. She still felt weak and lethargic and the arms around her, though being rather thin, were comforting and careful as they held her.

The voices were slowly becoming more distinct and easier to listen to. She couldn't quite pick out every word but from time to time she picked out her own name as well as directions but she ignored it for the most part. She knew she needed to rouse herself and open her eyes but it wasn't until what felt like lips brushed against her temple that she truly worked to the goal. Thankfully there wasn't much light in the... van, she realised somewhat belatedly, kicking herself for not realising it earlier. Her vision was partially obscured by the neck she'd buried her face in but after a moment she recognised the van they'd picked up from the airport barely a day ago. Which, she realised sluggishly, meant she had a fair idea of who was holding her.

It couldn't be Rose, not with the hard planes of this person's chest and nor was her friend big enough to cradle her like this. She fought against the recognition that buzzed through her, just shifting further into the embrace. Closing her eyes again, she breathed deeply, enjoying his scent. His skin was cool against hers and part of her ached to taste it, to taste that neck exposed to her. So she did.

She leant forward just a fraction and pressed her lips to his pulse. She felt him stiffen momentarily before his arms tightened and his heart beat picked up. With her own heart beginning to beat more frantically, she opened her lips, tongue darting out. She relished the tiny gasp that left his lips as his hand tangled in her hair, a pulse of sheer pleasure flowing through her. Sucking softly she sighed in contentment before forcing herself to sit up a little and pressing a line of gentle kisses up to his jaw. He was practically panting now, his grip almost bruising but she was loving it. He tasted slightly sweet but a little salty and she couldn't get enough, her hands slowly raising to fist in his shirt.

It wasn't until her lips were hovering just on the corner of his that she opened her eyes, a reaction she couldn't control. She was awake now but in a haze of pure lust that distorted her mind. Nothing could draw her out of it. Except his bright blue eyes staring into hers. She jolted backwards at that, the instinct to push away from her old friend inexplicable and forceful. He let her go slowly, still keeping a grip on her as she retreated to her seat.

Helen was breathing hard, cheeks flushed and every atom in her body told her to throw herself from the moving vehicle. She could see Rose sitting bolt upright in the front seat, driving far above the speed limit but it barely registered, she was too focused on keeping her gaze rooted to the door.

Nikola's hands were still about her waist as he turned towards her but there wasn't an ounce of anger in his eyes. In fact, he looked just about ready to pounce and a small traitorous part of Helen wanted him to. God knows she'd not be able to say no.

"We're almost there," he said gruffly, his usual snide gone.

"Where?" she choked out uncomfortably. "And what happened to me?"

"It was that woman," Rose hissed from the front seat and Helen started to ponder if maybe her recent display had increased her friend's anger. "She and Druitt are back in town and you distracted me with your little show of ability."

Nikola opened his mouth but Rose sighed.

"Not that I blame you," she tossed over her shoulder with a tight but sincere smile. "Sneaky bitch took advantage of you is all."

On the last few words, her cut glass accent began to slip to the guttural tones she'd demonstrated when they had first met. Of course, she'd quickly proven herself to be an expert at mimicry and lost the accent easily but the re-emergence set Helen on edge.

"Where are going?" Helen asked, struggling to meet Nikola's gaze that was still locked on her.

"A warehouse just outside the city," Nikola replied.

"We'll be there in a minute," Rose continued as they took a corner. "But I... I..."

"You don't have to say it," Nikola interjected tersely. "We know."

Rose let out a deep, shuddering breath and Helen watched as her hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Whatever I say," she whispered. "You have to promise, all right?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Helen saw Nikola's jaw tighten. Quickly she reached out and took his hand, nodding in understanding. They'd both listen to Rosie but if she asked them to leave, neither would follow the order.

"Please?" the younger woman asked softly.

"To the best of our ability," Helen promised, hoping she'd understand. Rose sighed but said no more, instead focusing on driving a little more dangerously. Belatedly, Helen realised she was still holding Nikola's hand. She went to pull away but he held her firm, only loosening his grip when she stopped trying to pull away.

For a few minutes, they all remained silent, Nikola still holding onto her fingers as they struggled to stay upright as Rose continued to take corners at an unacceptable speed.

Out the window, Helen could see the sun already risen high, the brilliant blue of the sky unmarred by clouds. It was, by all accounts a beautiful day which sat in absolute, perfect opposition to where Helen knew they must be heading. They hadn't really spoken about what they would do once they got there, Rose being too set in her belief that her sister would kill them before any kind of plan could be put into place but even if that wasn't the case, Helen wasn't sure what they could do. It seemed as if killing her would be an impossible task even if they got close enough but reasoning with her seemed equally as unfathomable.

A ball of unease soon settled low in her stomach and Helen found herself holding onto Nikola's hand a little tighter than she'd have normally liked. Not that she ever pictured herself enjoying holding his hand. Back when they were both all but children she'd derived some comfort from the touch but then it had been so rare, his mysophobia meaning that the contact was sporadic, but now there was too much between them for her to reasonably allow these kind of foolish feelings. He was Nikola. Dangerous, manipulative and above all, her friend. Their friendship was at times tenuous but there was little in the world she found more precious. Of course, that wasn't something he'd ever be privy to, lest his ego jump from the size of the solar system to that of the universe.

_Amen to that._

The sentiment was humorous even if the words were terse and Helen couldn't stop a tiny smile. She watched as the scenery began to change, large warehouses beginning to pop up in place of suburbia and, as they continued, they became even more and more decrepit. Of course, Helen thought with a sigh, it always had to be somewhere grimy and cold. After all these years, having a final showdown anywhere else would seem wrong.

And, it seemed, the time was upon them. Rose slowed the car, pulling up outside a rather unimportant looking building. It was tall and imposing but not even remotely different to the others around it. But, she noticed suddenly, the roller door that dominated the front wall was not bolted shut like the others. In fact it was partially open, pulled up a few inches from the ground.

None of them moved, the van growing silent and cold as they all regarded the building that clearly beckoned to them. Helen fought the dread that built up inside her at the plain building.

John was in there.

She was certain of that fact, just as she had been certain that night she tracked him to the last prostitute. The feeling of heartbreak was so similar but still somehow different. This time it was bleak acceptance as opposed to desperation that gripped her heart.

Nikola squeezed her hand softly and she remembered to breath, pushing the thoughts of her ex-fiancé from her mind and those he evoked of their daughter. She couldn't figure out why Ashley's beautiful face was the last thing she saw before she blacked out but, in some respects, Helen didn't care. This was because of John and that, for now, was her priority.

"She's waiting," Rose said softly, the double meaning making Helen smile softly.

No matter what, she would be waiting

* * *

**All right! Another chapter! And this one I did proofread :P Sort of...**

**In case I was super unclear or anyone didn't follow my line of thought, Helen was thinking that, in the end, Ashley would be waiting for her. If you catch my drift. I hope you do... If not, drop me a line. I will get back to you eventually though it may take a while at the moment considering I'm supposed to be doing nanowrimo.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! Next up is the gore :)**

**xx**


	18. Shadows

Her first instinct was to grab her gun. The place was cold and dark and she couldn't see anything except the few feet illuminated by the sunlight streaming in behind them. What else was she meant to do but draw her gun? Even if it would be a futile action. She could hear Nikola to her left and Rose up in front, their soft footfalls echoing about the space. The odd scamper of a rat punctuated the silence but other than that, Helen could pretend that they were alone.

Until, that was, the great roller door they'd lifted to get in came slamming down. Helen spun on her heel just to see the last of the daylight disappear before two sets of hands found purchase on her. Nikola growled beside her, his arm slung about her waist protectively as Rose's breath hitched, her hand threaded through Helen's. Such an outward show of fear was something Helen hadn't expected and it set her on edge even further.

Neither of her companions moved for a moment, allowing her ears and eyes to adjust. Small cracks in the ceiling provided some illumination of the otherwise dank structure but, more than that, she was fairly sure she could hear the soft inhalations of other people.

_Just stay calm,_ Rose's voice whispered softly, as if she was afraid their mental words would be overheard. _They'll try and scare you into rash action but you must resist, all right?_

_Can you hear them?_

_I can hear that they are here but that's all she is allowing me at the moment,_ Rose replied. _But he is here too._

It was the question Helen hadn't wanted to ask but desperately needed to know the answer to. She'd been quite serious when she'd told John that they were over in every sense of the word but that didn't mean she wanted him dead. Or alive, current predicament considered. The thought of him being back to his old ways was unbearable but oddly comforting. After all this time he hadn't changed. It kept her resolve firm and mind clear. When he was himself John was just as dangerous but for such different reasons. His power of persuasion was second to none and his ability to confuse her startling.

_If we get out of this, remind me to have a talk to you about listening to your heart as opposed to your head_, Rose interjected, squeezing Helen's hand.

Helen opened her mouth to let out a soft laugh when suddenly the warehouse was flooded with light. The bright red flash disappeared leaving them in darkness for a few moments and, just as dread started to bubble up inside her, the ceiling opened, large panels drawing back to illuminate the concrete floor dotted with rubble.

"You took your time."

"You ran away," Rose countered, her voice strong as she stepped in front of Helen and Nikola. The centre of the floor was lit now but the light didn't fill the entire space, allowing the original speaker to hide in the shadows.

"I was being polite," the stranger called back, her cold voice cutting through the frigid air. Helen shivered and stepped closer to Nikola as she scanned what little she could see. Soft footsteps sounded but still she could see no one else.

Rose snorted.

"If you can use that, so can I."

A feral snarl sounded and Rosie tensed.

"What you did was nothing short of murder," the voice countered quickly, snide and derogatory. A quick flash of an arm appeared on the other side of the room before the limb was swallowed up by darkness again. Nikola tightened his grip on Helen.

"And I see you've brought me some playthings too," the stranger added, malicious glee colouring her tone. Rose tensed once more before taking a calming breath and stepping forward. For all the situation unnerved Helen, she had to give this stranger points for the creepiness factor. This had to be one of the most intimidating and spooky scenarios she'd ever seen which was saying something. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the lack of light and while it wasn't helping her to see the invisible assailants, she was beginning to pick out more features of the room. The floor was littered with twisted chucks of rusted metal, concrete pitted with large stains spreading across it. The high arching ceiling was held up by the occasional pillar, most of which seemed too frail to be holding up such a colossal structure. Broken crates dotted the place, their rotting timber disintegrating.

"I couldn't shake them," Rose called back, her tone now devoid of all tension. Of course, her hands were just about trembling which gave it all away but the effort was commendable.

Just then, a sharp pain flooded through Helen's mind and apparently Nikola's too for he hissed, grabbing onto Helen even more tightly. Just as quickly as the pain appeared, it disappeared leaving them both breathless and wide eyed.

"How dare you!" Rose shrieked suddenly, her voice grating. "How dare you play with us like this! Show yourself, _now_."

The stranger laughed, the sound sending shivers down Helen's spine.

"You dare to order me about?"

Rose replied in a language Helen didn't understand but she sure caught the tone. Her words were desperate and pleading and Helen knew instinctively that Rose was asking that her sister allow she and Nikola to leave unharmed. Helen stiffened, Nikola doing the same beside her. She was not leaving, not until she got answers. She'd been working so hard at not thinking of John, desperate to keep him from her mind but now she let her anger flow free. She knew he wasn't himself, that this sister had control over him but it did nothing to stop her anger.

Whether Nikola knew where her mind had gone or was simply acting on his own fears she wasn't sure but as he pushed her stand behind him, she felt her stomach clench in fear. He kept a strong grip on her hand as if to stop her reaching for the gun but she didn't fight it. Something about this whole situation didn't sit well. They had no plan, no idea of how they would deal with this and so far no visual on those attacking them. Very not good in her books.

Her back felt exposed and she could feel someone's eyes on her. Part of her didn't want to believe it but a far stronger part of her knew it to be John's gaze. It was cold and pinned to her where she stood despite the fact she knew she had to move.

She was just about to step back to Nikola's side when a soft hand brushed against her lower back. Gasping, she turned, prepared to beat the living daylights from whoever it had been but as she stared into the gloomy darkness she could see nothing.

It was him.

Nikola turned with her, arms wrapped around her waist in a blatantly possessive gesture that was as inappropriate considering the circumstances as it was comforting. She turned to look him in the eye and Nikola met her gaze for a fraction of a second before letting his eyes glide back into the darkness before them.

His grasp on her tightened momentarily before he slowly ducked his head, pressing a heated kiss to the spot just below her ear.

"Play along," he breathed so softly she was certain she'd misheard him. But then she understood. He was luring John out. She leant further back into him, placing a hand over his. Nikola let one hand drift down to her hip and then further still. It was a dangerous game they were playing but she knew if they didn't do something this game could go on for hours. If John snapped at least that would be some kind of action.

A dark growl sounded from one corner and Helen stopped breathing (ashamedly, partially because of Nikola's fingers clinging to her thigh through the denim of her pants).

"Please Kre'anta," Rose said, her voice clear and ringing out. "End this now. We both know why you are here so just do it."

"And miss watching you squirm?" the other woman snarled. "Not likely darling."

Rose swore once more in that unknown language and stepped forward. Nikola pulled Helen even more firmly against his body and slowly turned, presenting his back as an easy target for John whose eyes she could still feel on them.

Another menacing growl sounded but this time was cut short by cool and calculated words.

"Calm yourself," the sister ordered, her voice not harsh but still commanding.

"No," Rose called out in reply. "Ignore her. Fight it, fight it for me. Remember why you hate me so, remember all I've done to hurt you Jacky boy!"

Silence fell as they all waited for John's reply but none came.

"Fool," Kre'anta hissed. "You underestimate me."

"Highly probable," Rose called back. "But have you ever known me to act sensibly?"

"Never."

Rose laughed humourlessly.

"Even now you are failing," Kre'anta said softly, her voice questioning. "Oh sister, you have grown weak in our time apart."

Rose growled and tensed as if focusing even harder. Nikola tensed against Helen for some unknown reason.

_John is you responsibility,_ Rose told her quickly. _Draw him out for me please._

Helen gritted her teeth and moved closer into Nikola's arms, wrapping herself around him. Slowly she drew her hand down his chest, stilling on his stomach as her other hand clamped onto his shoulder. The pose no doubt looked forced but surely John would need little prompting to 'claim what was his'. Even thinking the words made Helen's skin crawl but she pushed past it. If there was one way to provoke John, this was it.

For a long moment, everyone was silent, waiting on John's reaction but, even after pressing herself more firmly into Nikola's grasp and his hand moving down to rest perilously close to her arse, nothing happened.

Kre'anta chuckled softly from the darkness and Rose shivered at the sound.

"He is mine," Kre'anta said, her lilting voice almost teasing. "Did you really think my hold on him to be that tenuous?"

"I expected you to have learnt to respect a creature's free will," Rose snapped back. "But I really ought to have known better, shouldn't I?"

Kre'anta snarled in response and this time when Helen slipped her hand into Nikola's it had nothing to do with putting on a show. This was a dangerous situation and her entire being was on edge.

"How long can you keep this up?" Kre'anta asked suddenly. Then she hummed. "Not long then. You do know you've already failed for one of them? I can hear the females thoughts clear as day."

And then, out of no where, the pain was back, flooding through Helen's body but just before she crumpled to the floor, Nikola's arms caught her, cradling her to his chest with ease. Gritting her teeth, she clung to him as her body began to convulse slightly. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, so all consuming that Rose's alarmed cry barely registered.

As had happened before, just as quickly as the pain came, it disappeared, leaving Helen breathless and exhausted but no worse for wear.

Swallowing a grunt, she righted herself, pulling away from Nikola's arms despite the strength they held her with.

"Enough," she huffed. "Show yourselves."

"Helen," Rose breathed in warning, eyes wide and lip trembling.

"No," she continued. "I've had enough of this. If you intend to kill us, step forward and do so."

"She is strong."

"Don't you dare," Rose growled.

"And if I do?" Kre'anta asked, once more teasing.

Rose's growl was the only answer that came but it only prompted Kre'anta to chuckle softly.

"John," Helen said, ignoring the way Nikola tensed beside her. "I know you are here John. Come out and face me."

"No," Kre'anta hissed. "You will not."

John's pained moan rang out through the warehouse.

"Now John."

"Do not! I command you!"

Rose stepped back, falling in beside Nikola.

"I... She..." John tried, his voice hoarse and broken.

"Come John," Helen commanded, ignoring the shriek from Kre'anta.

"No! You mustn't! If you do I shan't fulfil my part of our agreement!"

John moaned again in agony and then there was a pause, a single moment of absolute silence.

Then came the soft sound of dragging feet and, bit by bit, John became visible as he stepped into the middle of the circle of light. Only when he reached the absolute centre did he stop, dropping to his knees with a shuddering breath.

"John," Helen breathed, unable to say more as she took in his figure.


	19. False Hope of a Broken Man

**This is the gory chapter I was talking about earlier. Reading back over it, it's maybe not as bad as I had thought but still, there's more blood than I had planned on writing in it.**

* * *

Rose sighed, her soft exhalation conveying her upset. Even for all the hatred between the two, Helen understood perfectly well the reaction.

He was covered in blood, his torn, unbuttoned white dress shirt barely recognizable, it was so thoroughly soaked. He was covered in cuts too, some partially healed, others still oozing slowly. Across his chest was a gruesome scar, the puckered skin denoting a recent and significant trauma.

But it wasn't his outward appearance, his shredded fingers or his blood soaked clothes that were the most terrifying thing.

It was his eyes.

The usually ice blue orbs were rimmed in red as if he'd been crying for days on end. He looked lifeless, even the usual menacing spark was gone. He was hollow.

Letting out a low moan, he shut his eyes and raised one trembling hand, drawing it over his scalp slowly. Mixed with the blood from the nicks on his scalp and that from his hands, bright red welts appeared, his fingernails digging into the flesh until it broke. His jaw dropped in silent scream as his hand fell back to his side. His breathing was heavy, laboured pants almost bordering on whimpers of pain.

Helen felt her heart clench painfully at the sight, watching in horror as he coughed and spluttered for a moment, red flecks flying from his lips. Nikola's hand tightened around hers as Rose sighed once more, stepping forward and looking out into the darkness.

"Why?" Rose asked softly, pity lacing her tone.

"Because I could," Kre'anta sneered.

"She saved me," John whispered, his voice cracking. "And she-."

"She's lying to you John!" Rose spat. "It's a trick... She can't... We can't... It's not possible!"

"NO!" he bellowed. "IT HAS TO BE! SHE PROMISED"

Kre'anta chuckled once more.

"It's a lie," Rose called out once more, her voice tinged with desperation. "I promise, it's a lie."

John let out a tortured moan before crumpling in on himself. His body was shaking now, tiny shivers of movement that were barely noticeable except for when the tremors reached his shoulders. Beneath the torn white dress shirt, his skin looked unhealthily pale, his usual pallor furthered in a way that made Helen think him sick. She watched, mesmerised as a bead of blood rolled down his head, dipping at his temple before continuing down his cheek and wobbling on his jaw for a second.

Then he was whimpering again, hands balling into tight fists as his eyes scrunched shut. Slowly, as if being forced against his will, he stood, turning just as slowly to face Helen and Nikola. Rose silently stepped forward again, her small body rippling with anticipation.

"Let him go," she ordered, her voice cool and clear. "Let him go now, Kre'anta."

Then she spoke again in the language Helen didn't recognise and Kre'anta's taunting laugh came from within the shadows. Rose rolled her shoulders, bracing herself for something. Helen followed her line of vision across the circle of light, past where John stood panting pitifully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kre'anta cooed as she sauntered forwards, coming to a graceful stop by John's side. Raising a delicate hand, she turned to the bloodied man, shaking her dead straight, pitch black hair over her shoulder. She beamed up at him, her smile reminding Helen of an owner looking at a well behaved puppy that finally learnt not to piddle on the rug.

Her eyes were sharp, slanted ever so slightly at the corners, making her seem somehow exotic but the colour was off putting. The watery blue sat badly against her porcelain skin, making her seem much too pale and ill, something which her tightly drawn features did not help.

_As you would be too if you'd spent the past thousand or so years asleep_.

Helen jumped at the voice, grabbing onto Nikola's hand. That was most certainly not the warmth of Rose's voice. It was harsher, more abrupt and bordering on painful to listen to.

Kre'anta chuckled mercilessly from across the room at the same moment Rose snarled.

"Let them go," she instructed. "I'm the one you want."

"Unlikely," Kre'anta replied, sneering as she stepped forward, the black dress she wore so tattered and damaged that the filth caked onto it was visible even in the poor light. She was tall, taller than Rose by more than a head yet she seemed frail, as if a strong wind could blow her away.

"I won't let you hurt them."

"You won't be around to stop me," she whispered menacingly, her shoulder hunching forward as her body grew taut. Rose did the same thing, stepping forward as her body hardened. Kre'anta snarled, a low and stomach turning sound before stepping forward once more. John dropped to his knees again, this time almost sobbing.

"She said..." he whispered, drawing everyone's attention. Everyone except Kre'anta that was who maintained her malevolent glare at Rosie.

"She lied John," Rose repeated, her tone soft and pleading.

"Ashley," he breathed, his voice a broken sob. "She will bring Ashley back. She said she'd do it, she'd help us. Because Rose was too..." he coughed pitifully before picking up his desperate wheeze again, "she will bring Ashley back. I had to. For Ashley."

Helen's heart froze in her chest, blood draining from her face and she found it harder to breath. Nikola snarled beside her but she was barely aware of it, only the rush of sympathy from Rose making it through the haze of disbelief and pain.

"She will bring her back, Helen," John continued, spluttering. "If I helped, she said she'd bring her back."

"It's a lie!" Rose screamed.

"She has to!" John bellowed suddenly, lurching forwards only to catch himself. He was leaning towards them now as if unable to pull himself back fully. "She promised!"

"It's not possible," Rose rushed. Kre'anta growled but Rose paid her no heed, looking only to John. "None of us have the power to bring Ashley back to life. Her body is gone and without it there is no hope! You have to understa-."

"What would you know child?" Kre'anta cut in angrily, her voice bristling with hostility. "I am more powerful than you could ever dream to be even after being sentenced to eternal slumber in the godforsaken hole that was Praxis."

"You weren't meant to survive," Rose hissed, not taking her eyes from where John now trembled. His eyes rolled back into his head and Helen swallowed, pushing down the bile that had risen at the thought of John besmirching their daughter's name with this.

"But I did," Kre'anta reminded her. "I lived while you hid like the traitor you are. You are unworthy of the blood that runs through your veins."

"Save her..." John muttered before arching his back in pain, a throaty groan torn from his chest. "She... save..."

"Listen to me, John," Rose tried again, her voice harsh. "She lied. She lied to you. Nothing can bring back your daughter. Ashley is dead. Kre'anta lied. It cann-."

Kre'anta's blood curling screech that echoed around the warehouse cut her off.

"You left me to die!" she spat. "You tortured me and I-."

"I know what you've been doing," Rose cut in, her voice like ice. "I got the message loud and clear. Now release him and kill me already."

Nikola shifted his weight suddenly beside Helen, the tiny change making her breathing hitch. His arms wrapped around her more securely and she risked a glance up to his face. His eyes were fixed on Rose, his jaw tight but before she could make anymore appraisals, John's keening wail cut in.

"Bring her back!" he screamed, pain ripping through each word. "You said you could bring her back. You lied!"

Tossing his head back, John growled, the deep sound reverberating through them all. Slowly and with great effort, he lurched to his feet, limbs shaking as small pools of blood formed around him.

"You made me kill them," he whispered, voice hoarse. "I killed... You said you would... Helped... Lied..."

Kre'anta then turned, levelling him with an intimidating glare. John faltered but slowly raised one bare and bloodied foot and moved forwards. She visibly shook, eyes widening a fraction.

"He's stronger than you think," Rose spat angrily. "Did you really think you'd be able to play on such a strong emotion and not provide him with the key he needed to overcome your control?"

"This... what have you done?" Kre'anta screeched, glaring at Rose.

"You played on his love for Ashley," Rose roared. "You played on something you cannot ever begin to fathom and it backfired you self absorbed, uppity bitch."

Kre'anta snarled but didn't tear her gaze from John as he slowly moved towards her.

Then, before Helen could react, Rose was flying forwards, talons suddenly sprouting as a scream was torn from her throat. Kre'anta reacted in an instant, her body stiffening as her eyes rolled back in her head, the pure white almost luminescent as she snarled and launched herself towards Rose. They met with a great, solid cracking sound, springing back just as quickly as they'd come together.

Rose was breathing heavily, as if the exertion had drained her and for a long moment the two of them stood a few metres apart, absolutely still.

And then Rose dropped to her knees, crying out in agony. The movement appeared to spur on Kre'anta and she stepped forward, a soft laugh slipping from her lips. Rose's face was distorted in a grimace of pain, her jaw trembling under the strain.

Rose began to shiver, her body trembling as she glared up at her only living 'relative', her arms outstretched with claws extended.

"Get it over with," she spat, eyes flashing dangerously. Helen got the sense that she was fighting to move but some invisible grip, too strong and too overwhelming held her in place.

Kre'anta smiled again before narrowing her eyes at Rose, the smaller woman's head snapping back as she grit her teeth. A single bead of perspiration rolled down her temple, her breath hissing out as Rose's eyes snapped shut.

Suddenly, the blinding pain returned, forcing Helen to her knees despite Nikola's attempts to hold onto her. He sank with her, loosening his grip but making no move to leave her side. Breathing heavily, Helen tried to push through the pain only to have another round flood her body. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as John lurched towards her, his lanky form toppling before he could take more than a step.

Rose screamed, an outraged cry that managed to penetrate Helen's own pain for a brief moment, allowing the pressure to dissipate just long enough for her to take a deep, steadying breath and gather something akin to her thoughts.

Acting on an instinct, she pushed into the pain, surprised to find that it fell away without much conscious effort. It was still a tiny prickle in the back of her mind but she found herself almost floating somewhere she didn't quite recognize. Then a flash of pure anger passed through her, only it was not her own. It was untainted and frightening but before she could process it, it was gone.

The feeling was strange though somehow not totally foreign so Helen kept pushing. Soon it became like pushing through sludge, sticky and viscous but she kept going.

It was only when she heard a scream of pain that she thought to stop.


	20. Death Defying Acts I

"How?" Kre'anta hissed, eyes wide as she wrapped a hand around Helen's throat. It was only Rose's unspoken warning that kept Nikola from lurching towards her. His eyes flicked to where John lay moaning softly before his attention snapped back to Helen. Her eyes were unfocused though he suspected it had nothing to do with the lack of oxygen.

His own breathing was laboured, his heart beating wildly. He knew this was part of the plan but every instinct in him was begging for a chance to kick that self entitled maniac to the curb and whisk Helen away. He knew the past few months hadn't been the best for them but it didn't change his feelings for her.

He had made mistakes, done things that maybe weren't the best but for all his mistakes, Nikola knew he was doing it for her. Most days, there wasn't much else to his actions. Of course, money and good wine could sway him but how she could really believe his intentions with the blasted job at SCIU were anything less that honourable was beyond him.

But now Helen was gasping for breath and he regretted everything. He should have stayed by her side, he shouldn't have allowed her to come here, he shouldn't allow her to put herself in danger. It was irrational and deluded and maybe a little self absorbed to think that it was all his fault but he couldn't help but feel stupidly responsible for putting Helen in harm's way. It was the Victorian gentleman he'd never been able to shake that was allowing this pointless self pity. He was the one lamenting his obvious and clear inability to protect this gentle creature. Not that Helen was often gentle but it didn't stop his own self loathing.

Focus, he reminded himself. This would end perfectly well with no one dying. Rose had promised as such. Even though she hadn't exactly been honest with them about anything it seemed, he knew he had to trust her. Rose cared for Helen just as much as he did, if not more. They pair had always had some kind of strange relationship he couldn't properly understand and which it seemed he wasn't completely privy to.

The idea that Helen had spent her second life with their friend was somehow comforting, knowing that she hadn't been alone during the 113 years she appeared loathe to talk about made him feel better about not noticing the fact that there had been two of her for quite some time. Nikola honestly could not stomach the idea of spending so long in hiding. Even in his sixty years as a recluse he had been able to live something of a normal life. Plus by the end of it he'd been closer to insane than he ever had previously.

Of course, all this information was coming to him second hand, in dribs and drabs through not the most reliable of sources but there was something new in her eyes that made him certain it was at least partially true.

It had left him contemplating each and every one of their encounters in the years he'd known her, his mind looking for the discrepancies in her behaviour. Now it seemed that delightful afternoon spent in a sunlit library with Helen clawing at him was not in fact the young woman he'd fallen in love with back in 1878 and instead he'd met with a woman he somehow loved even more. This Helen had the strength and beauty of the old but there was something altogether more intelligent about her and it had nothing to do with book learning. She was not the innocent Miss he met all those years ago who blushed when they held hands under the old tree, she was forceful and direct and blazing in her beauty.

Part of him wanted to broach the subject of the three rather startling encounters that he now suspected were not the work of young Helen but the other part of him wanted to ignore them, focus instead on winning her heart in the present as opposed to luring her into a tryst for the sake of their history. He didn't want to remind her of what he could do with his tongue, he wanted her to rediscover it.

A disgruntled shriek pierced his thoughts, snapping him back the furious woman torturing the love of his life. Helen was still almost non-responsive, only slightly more laboured breathing to account for the pain she must have been enduring. Nikola knew Rose had allowed Helen to experience this only because of some deluded belief she thought she could handle it. He and Rose had been arguing silently about such a fact from the moment they stepped into the warehouse. Her plan was as dangerous as it was preposterous. Relying on Helen to do something without actually giving her a hint as to what to do did not, under any circumstances sound like a good idea to Nikola.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as John began to shiver again, rolling over to flop onto his stomach before reaching out towards him. If only looks could kill, Nikola thought angrily, allowing himself to tighten his grip on Helen. How that man could even think what he felt for Helen was love was completely beyond him. John's perverted adoration simply stemmed from not getting what he wanted all those years ago. More than that, he was tainting the memory of her daughter, the daughter Nikola would have given anything to know better.

"Down mutt," Kre'anta spat, apparently noticing as John began to move in the corner. Her cruel gaze flicked quickly to Nikola and he felt Rose twinge on his behalf but her mental protection seemed to hold. Except for the brief shots of it she'd let him feel, Nikola hadn't felt much pain at all which only served to increase his anger at Rose. She was allowing Helen to suffer at the hands of this crazed woman while he felt comparatively little.

"How?" Nikola asked, trying his favourite trick of flattering crazed lunatics. It had worked on old Johnny more times than he could count.

"Pardon?" she snarled, turning the full force of her blatantly hostile glare on him.

"How do you keep the infamous Jack the Ripper on a leash?" he ground out, struggling to keep the polite façade up when her hand was still wrapped around Helen's throat. Every bone in Nikola's body urged him to stand and pull Helen with him, knowing that kneeling was a far too exposed position for them to be in but before his muscles could even engage, he felt Rose hold him steady.

Kre'anta smirked in response, eyes flicking over to where John was feebly trying to pull himself up, strangled moans falling from his bloodied and swollen lips.

It then struck Nikola just how much this crazed bitch liked her power. She had everyone on her knees while she stood proud, triumphant smirk in place.

"In the same way your little trollop has kept you trailing after her all these years," she replied. "Though I can see why she has worked so hard to keep you." Her cold eyes raked up and down Nikola's form and he felt Rose's grip on his body lessen, allowing him to rise despite the fact that he now wanted to do nothing of the sort. He saw the command in Kre'anta's eyes but stubbornly refused it, instead looking to Helen, noting with horror the slightly purple shade her face had taken on.

"Trust me," Rose snarled, her voice distorted by what Nikola assumed to be a phantom hand wrapped around her throat. "He won't go anywhere near as easily as John."

Kre'anta snarled in response, her hand tightening around Helen's throat. On instinct he stood, making sure to keep a hand on Helen's shoulder just in case she could sense his presence still.

"You obviously didn't know the proper methods," Kre'anta told Rose with another gleeful smirk.

Rose chuckled humourlessly, limbs shaking as she worked to get free.

"No, that's just because I'm not a manipulative bitch," she cried with another chuckle.

Kre'anta snarled, lips curling back to display sharp teeth that had Nikola worried about what she'd do to Helen. She spat something out in that horrid sounding native tongue he'd heard Rose use only once or twice when absolutely lost for words. It was guttural and harsh, often employing frankly ridiculous amounts of spittle.

"No!" Rose cried, the word slipping through her lips completely by accident it seemed. Sheer horror coloured her tone, making Nikola's skin crawl.

"And what is to stop me?" Kre'anta asked softly, her voice lilting and dangerous.

"He won't let you," Rose gasped, eyes watering with red tears from lack of oxygen. "He loves her far more than me and I suspect far more than he realises."

Her words were strong if a bit stilted and Nikola's gaze snapped over to where she knelt, arms thrown wide but she was keeping her gaze dead ahead, a lone tear rolling down her cheek as she avoided his gaze.

Nikola wanted to cross the room and tell her she was wrong, to kiss away the slight tremble in her voice he fancied on he could hear. He did love her, there was no doubt about that but he knew that they both knew it wasn't enough. It hurt to think that he was hurting her in such a way but she had made it clear early on that she intended to partake in him every chance she got until such a time as it became impossible for them.

At the time he'd laughed before ripping the sheet from her grasp and taking her roughly once more but even then the look of acceptance in her eye had made him grow cold. He'd dismissed the idea, simply enjoying what they had but now, looking back he felt guilty. Perhaps he should have done more, made more of an effort to see her or something. She was right, of course, after all she was Rose and Rose didn't do wrong. What they had was what they had, in the past and supposed to be there. She'd never been of any other belief and had told him quite frankly how it would be.

Helen was his future where Rose was his past. Not that he didn't also believe in time travel.

It wasn't easy but it was fact and Nikola couldn't help but smile at Rose's swell of pride that washed over him at the realisation.

"Giving away your lovers weakness?" Kre'anta crowed with relish. "My, my little one, you really have not learnt at all."

Rose barked a laugh, eyeing the other woman with clear hatred.

"No," she replied, eyes narrowing. "I've just told you how to get yourself killed because trust me, if hell knows no fury like a woman scorned, the world is not ready for an even slightly disgruntled Nikola Tesla."

Kre'anta made a face before eyeing off Nikola.

"He reminds me of your husband," she remarked smoothly, arching an eyebrow beneath crazed hair and Nikola heard Rose's breath catch.

"Let... her... gah," John interjected, his gurgled words barely audible until he began to cough up blood.

"His devotion is rather touching, don't you think?" she asked Nikola, smiling with malice.

"Yah, not really," Nikola replied, fighting the urge to vamp out and try his luck. Anything had to be better than this waiting.

Kre'anta opened her mouth to begin a reply only to shut it again with a low growl, returning her gaze to Helen as she tightened her hand around her throat.

"How is she doing this?" she growled furiously, eyes darting between Helen and Rosie.

"Magic," Rose spat with a grin that Nikola knew he'd taught her.

The angry wail that came in answer made Nikola grin too.

Suddenly Helen's eyes focused, locking onto Kre'anta's shocked face. She frowned, delicate brows knitting together as she reached up to take a hold of the hand around her throat. At this, Kre'anta let out another wail, lips trembling.

Carefully, Helen peeled herself free, moving back and standing just behind Nikola, her hands trembling as she placed them on his arm. She was shaken and, as her eyes flicked towards Rose, clearly under some kind of instruction but the timidness shocked Nikola slightly. He'd half expected her to kick this woman to kingdom come before ripping her heart out with her bare hands. Or something like that.

* * *

***sobs* Hello? Is anyone out there? All my little review bunnies have gone away :( Come back to me please? And I might be inclined to post more? **

**xx**


	21. Death Defying Acts II

"She is not your puppet," Rose said clearly, her voice echoing around the room as Kre'anta spun rapidly to face the woman still on her knees. "None of them are."

The raven haired woman snarled, her face distorted by a grimace as she balled her fists and glared at Rose but she didn't flinch. Then, so slowly it looked almost impossible, Rose began to move. Inch by inch, she brought her arms down, not taking her eyes from Kre'anta. Her breath was coming in huffs that sounded painful and strained but Nikola watched with fascination as her previously stiff limbs began to work once more.

Kre'anta snarled again, her glare deepening as she stepped forward, clawed hand outstretched but Rose took hold of her wrist before she could lay a finger on her, drawing a terrified and shocked gasp from the other woman. Nikola felt rather than saw Helen shift behind him, loosening her grip on him as she moved around so that she was further from the action. Again he felt confused but tried to remain still, resisting the urge he felt to grab her in relief.

"None of them are your play things," Rose said, her voice fiercely determined as her gaze floated towards where John lay, barely breathing. "And I was right to try and kill you all those years ago. If you can take advantage of a man's guilt for the death of his daughter then you are no better than the monsters you so vehemently fought against."

Kre'anta's eyes flew open wide as she looked to John, obviously hoping to make him move in some way with her mind. Then she looked at Nikola and Helen, narrowing her eyes momentarily before hissing in displeasure turning back to Rose.

"You will not kill me," she growled, voice slightly panicked. "I survived for centuries in that disgusting abomination of a city, locked away like a criminal unable to move or speak and you will not take this freedom away from me. You owe it to me."

"I owe you nothing," Rose said. "You are the single greatest threat to humans and abnormals I have ever met and, as per the old laws, your punishment for disregarding both human and abnormal li-."

"NO!" she shrieked, jerking away from Rose but she held tight, slowly struggling to her feet.

"You took advantage of Druitt," she said calmly, releasing Kre'anta before stepping closer to her. "You used your abilities to manipulate him against his will. You killed without discrimination and you are the reason that the vampires had to be wiped out."

Without warning, Rose kicked out, catching Kre'anta in the stomach and sending her flying across the space. Rose was on her before she could get up, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tossing back towards the circle of light.

"We were so close to peace," she roared with a vicious kick to her head. "_You_ were the reason that they mistrusted us. _You _were the reason that they all died. _You_!" She punctuated her words with kicks up and down the now shivering woman's body.

Briefly Nikola wondered how someone who had been so strong and confident was now quivering on the ground, taking a truly vicious beating without even trying to defend herself but then Helen's hunched form caught his eye. He watched as she knelt over John's still unmoving body, only the steady rise and fall of his chest giving any indication that he was still alive. She wasn't hovering, she was searching, her hands, carefully patting down his body before drawing out a thin, familiar blade with a grimace. She paused for a second, hand lingering on the man's back before she straightened and stepped back to Nikola's side, not meeting his eye as she held her head up high.

Ignoring that for the moment being, Nikola turned back to where Rose had apparently given up on kicking Kre'anta into submission. Now she was standing back, face grim as she took heavy breaths.

"_That_ is what you did to all those people," she hissed. "You took away their ability to fight back. Do you understand now? Do you get what you're doing? I tried to make it easy, I killed you because it was better than you deserved!"

"How?" Kre'anta croaked, lifting her head from the cold ground as a small trail of blood snaked down her cheek.

"I am stronger than you ever understood," Rose replied, her voice tinted with sadness. "Our gift wasn't about control, sister, it was about empathy and you never understood that."

Suddenly, Kre'anta gasped, eyes widening in alarm as Rose gave her back control of her body. In a second Rose was standing in front of Helen and Nikola, her back to them as Kre'anta struggled to her feet.

Snarling, the beaten woman glared at them, lurching towards Rose who caught her easily, wrapping her hands around the other woman's arms and hauling her away from the others. Now able to fight, Kre'anta tore away, spinning around with a hiss. Her back fluttered with transformation before her top ripped further, allowing ratty, almost moth-eaten looking wings to burst forth. Her nails grew and Nikola assumed her teeth too but he wasn't quite focusing on the two women locked in combat, instead focused on the way Helen grabbed his wrist, holding his palm open towards her discreetly. He tried to catch her eye but other than a ragged sigh, he got no response.

He turned back just in time to watch Rose toss Kre'anta to the ground after receiving a sound blow to her chin. Kre'anta was back on her feet in seconds, wobbling towards Rose. Her eyes flashed, glancing up towards him and then he felt himself flying forwards, Helen at his side with blade raised. Rose struggled with Kre'anta, spinning her so that she could hold her back to her chest, looking to Helen almost desperately.

Before Nikola could react, he felt the cool slice of the blade through his palm, cutting deep and spilling lots of blood. He yelped and went to pull away but with Rose's mental guidance and Helen's physical, his hand was brought to Kre'anta's struggling form, smearing against her cheek until he felt her sharp teeth slice against his palm.

Then she stiffened, body spasming a few times as her eyes grew wide in horror, bright red tears building in the corner of her eyes as his hand was forced against her open mouth. The blood trickled down from her eyes, mixing with the small bits that escaped her lips and Nikola's heart clenched momentarily as he watched the terrified young woman squirm and scream beneath his palm. She was almost sobbing, the sounds muffled by his hand but as her cries grew softer and the kicking of her limbs less pronounced, he felt his palm fall away, leaving her face a gruesome mess of blood, her own tears tracking through it, leaving oozing welts in their wake as the substances mixed.

Kre'anta's whimpers continued still as she sobbed, fighting Rose's tight embrace. Rose, for her part, had her eyes closed, bright tears slipping down her cheeks as she held her sister. Nikola thought for a moment he heard her shushing the distraught woman kindly but then he became aware of Helen falling against him and his attention was focused solely on her. Her body crumpled into him and he grabbed her, making sure to hold her gently before stepping back a way and lowering her to the floor, pillowing her head in his lap. Quickly he wiped his hand off on his pants before brushing the hair from her face. She was breathing but only just, shallows sucks of breath making Nikola's insides clench.

"Helen," he whispered softly, propping her up slightly and breathing a sigh of relief as her eyes fluttered open. She spluttered slightly but he quickly sat her up, being careful not to move her too quickly.

He heaved her into his lap, cradling her despite the weak protests she gave before looking over to where Rose had lowered Kre'anta to the ground.

"It's O.K," she crooned softly, cradling the now shaking body to her chest. "You'll be fine. It's all right, just rest. Rest now, shush. Rest." Her words were broken and raw with emotion but her voice was soft and soothing. She was so different to the vengeful, angry woman of a few moments ago, instead a softness echoed throughout the room, emanating from her.

Red tears were running down her face as she slowly began to rock back and forth. "Shh, now. Sleep my dear. Just sleep. I promise it will stop. I promise. I'm sorry." She started to stroke the raven coloured hair, her hands smoothing it down as she cradled the dying body of her sister.

"I.. I…" Kre'anta gurgled out and Rosie began to cry harder, her body shaking with the effort of keeping herself quite.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry my dear. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she whispered against the still shuddering woman's body. Everyone stood, silent as they watched the exchange.

"Why…" Kre'anta managed to choke out.

"Because I had to," came Rosie's tearful response. "I know it hurts, just sleep. Just sleep darling. It will all be over soon. I'm here. It's O.K, let go, just let go." Slowly, Rosie lowered her sister to lie on her lap, smiling down through her tears. The other woman gaped up at her, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. Her lips were covered in blood as she tried to breathe through the liquid forming in her chest.

"You're not alone," Rose whispered, resting her forehead against the other woman's. "I'm here, just sleep. You're not alone. You were never alone."

Kre'anta's breathing seemed to even out and the tremendous shaking in her limbs eased.

With a soft smile, Rosie stroked her sister's cheek softy.

Nikola couldn't take his eyes off the pair though it felt incredibly inappropriate to witness the moment. Helen slowly eased herself from his grasp, walking on unsteady legs over to where Rose was sobbing softly against the shoulder of her still sister. The wings that had stood almost proudly from the other woman's back were now disintegrating, yellowed feathers scattering with the soft breeze that lifted the stale air.

With a shuddering sigh, Rose looked over to Helen, eyes clouded with bloodied tears.

"What was that song?" she asked softly, her voice cracking a little. "The one Ash liked."

"I..." Helen tried, her body shaking slightly in Nikola's arms.

"She and Henry used to sing it," Rose continued, sniffling pitifully. "At Christmas."

Nikola felt Helen shudder violently and curl into his arms.

"Baby, It's Cold Outside," she whispered, sympathy clear in her voice.

Rosie smiled tumultuously before turning back to the pale, limp body in her arms.

_I really can't stay  
I've got to go 'way  
The evening has been  
So very nice_

Softly, so softly that it took Nikola a moment to place the sound, she began to sing, her voice thready and distorted with emotion. The song wasn't familiar to him but he knew enough and even though it sounded strange without the other half of the duet, there was something sweet if not haunting about her words.

_My mother will start to worry  
And father will be pacing the floor  
So really, I'd better scurry  
Well, maybe just a half a drink more _

Helen whimpered softly in his arms, a single tear forming in the corner of one eye. The sound was barely audible but it made Nikola tighten his grip.

_The neighbours might think  
Say, what's in this drink  
I wish I knew how  
To break this spell_

Slowly she pushed herself from his arms and he let her go, to a point, making sure to keep her close just in case. Helen seemed to welcome the contact, allowing the hand on her waist. Together they stood, Nikola working to support her shaking legs. He thought for a moment she'd try and walk over to where either Rose was crouched and John still lay prone, breathing shallowly but she remained by his side and though he knew it shouldn't have, his heart swelled a little.

_I oughtta say no, no, no sir  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
I really can't stay  
Oh, but it's cold outside_

Rose's voice, as the song went on picked up volume and confidence, the bittersweet song reverberating around the frosty warehouse. The sun had partially disappeared, clouds blocking what had been brilliant light as the cool air swirled around them.

_I simply must go  
The answer is no  
The welcome has been  
So nice and warm _

"It was Ashley's favourite," Helen murmured and Nikola felt her body weaken ever so slightly. It was only on rare occasions that he got her to mention her daughter let alone by name.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow _

Helen's voice was strong but quiet as she cut in with the answering line.

_Well, think of my lifelong sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied  
If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay  
Get over that hold out  
Oh, but baby it's cold outside_

Their voices cut off abruptly, John's choked sob interrupting them. Rose sniffed once more and Nikola felt Helen's eyes flick to John but she surprised him by not moving an inch.

"It wasn't his fault," Rose murmured, not looking up from where she was smoothing down Kre'anta's hair.

"She..." he croaked, voice barely audible. "She saved... _me."_

Helen stiffened against Nikola, her hand seeking out his.

"Breathe, Helen," he whispered, squeezing her hand softly. "It'll be all right."

* * *

**I know this is early but today is plane day for a certain someone and I'm just too excited :P Also, sorry for this chapter being super, unbearably corny, but I promise the corny is over and we'll get back to the hardcore angst in the next chapter :P**

**Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed, I'll admit I didn't realise there were still so many of you reading! Very nice shock :) And a big thank you to the lovely anon who reviewed a few hours ago; you made me all tingly and happy and I would reply but, well, this is the best I can do.**

**xx**


	22. Change of Heart

"He's drifting in and out of consciousness," Helen said, her voice distinctly professional as if she were trying to stop herself from caring for John. Nikola nodded tersely but said nothing, simply watching as her hands flitted gently across the other man's brow. It turned his stomach to see her pitying the man who had been more of a threat to her safety than Nikola ever had been but he couldn't tug her away. She clearly needed to make peace with whatever it was that was chewing her up inside.

Instead, Nikola flicked his gaze over to where Rose was sitting silently by Kre'anta's side. She'd stopped crying now and was now staring down at the lifeless body, utterly confused.

"We should leave," Helen murmured softly, straightening up to look at Nikola. She opened her mouth again only to shut it promptly, giving him a strange look before straightening out. Helen went to step towards where Rose was still hunched on the floor only to have her step falter, her knee almost giving way.

Nikola was there in an instant, wrapping an arm around her waist and hauling her upright. She tried to push him away in frustration but he didn't let her. Finally she gave up, giving him a warning look.

Rose, meanwhile had closed her eyes, hands on either side of Kre'anta's face. She was muttering softly to herself, rocking back and forth slowly before she leaned down, whispering this time against Kre'anta's forehead.

A soft white light emendated from her hands and warmth flooded the previously cold room. She kept muttering, her words undiscernible but they were becoming quicker and quicker as the light from her hands grew stronger, casting eerie shadows over the two women's faces. Then, with a last soft word, Rose leant in and pressed her lips to Kre'anta's forhead, a single tear escaping as she did so.

Nikola and Helen watched in awe as the limp body slowly disintegrated until it was no more than a pile of sand.

Rose let out a haggard breath, eyes still closed and placed her hands on the cool cement as a breeze floated through the warehouse, lifting the top of the sand and scattering it.

With an audible swallow, she raised her head, straightening up and opening her eyes before standing.

"Get her to the car, Nikki," she whispered, not looking at either of them as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "John and I shall be there in a moment."

He began to protest but Helen it seemed, trusted Rosie's judgement at that point and grabbed Nikola's arm, tugging him towards the exit.

* * *

"I'm fine Nikola," Helen snapped, eyes flashing as he tried to help her into the back of the van.

"Helen-," he began, exasperated.

"I don't need you babying me," she spat, shoving his hands away abruptly.

Fighting the urge to grab her and scream at her for being so stupid, Nikola let her go, stepping back as he muttered curses under his breath. She snorted at one particularly nasty one but he didn't bite, simply sneering as he walked around to the other side of the van.

He didn't need to be berated once more for trying to help her. She was angry about something and, in true Helen style he hadn't a clue as to what it was but today he almost didn't care. She was allowed to be angry at him from time to time but today he'd done nothing that could be even remotely considered shoot-worthy.

In fact, he'd gone out of his way to try and avoid eliciting bullets from her, be they verbal or actual. He knew she was still upset about the SCIU thing and in some ways he didn't blame her but his intentions truly had been for the best. He had been barred from her life since the revamping in many ways, whether because she saw him as a threat once more or believed he no longer needed her he wasn't sure but it had hurt. He had lived in the Sanctuary for weeks, working with her every day only to be rudely shunted away when he was back to his normal self, as he liked to call it.

Actually, he realised bitterly, it had all started once Rose had left. They'd shared a dance, a glass of wine and she'd pecked his cheek affectionately before wandering off, lilting a little to one side. He'd thought it was a good sign, that she may not be furious for his complete willingness to jump straight back into bed with their old friend but he'd been very wrong.

The next day he'd waltzed into her office with a grin only to be dismissed with barely more than a nod as the others filed in for a team meeting. It wasn't that he wanted to join the meeting but this was the first time she'd outright asked him to leave.

He'd tried again at dinner to approach her but she'd rolled her eyes and complained of his inability to hold a conversation without flirting mercilessly. At that he'd shut up, grabbed a bottle of wine and gone to pack. Helen was not known for her easily changing moods and he had figured that he'd done something very, very bad to deserve this kind of cold shoulder. He couldn't think of anything but the certainty of such a thing had him packed and ready to leave by midnight.

Briefly he'd thought about going to see her but instead settled for a note though that had been just as hard to write.

_Helen,_

_Thank you for the resurrection and the wine. Charge it to my tab and I'll fix up the bill next time._

_Nikola_

_X_

He did write several long winded notes, some about his disappointment at her anger and others far too heated descriptions of what he wanted to do with her but each of those had seemed hollow. Of course, his note was as shallow and glossy as he could make it but confessing undying love in a letter didn't sit right with Nikola.

Which brought him to the van he was leaning against, waiting for Rose to emerge with John. The image made him chuckle humourlessly and push off the car to go and help her lug him out but he'd barely taken a step when Rose appeared, her frame dwarfed by John's as they hobbled out.

John appeared to be crying softly, tears cleaning tracks down his bloodied and filthy face. Rose was grimacing, her jaw set and she refused to meet Nikola's eye as she half dragged John towards the open doors of the van. He watched as John cringed at the weak afternoon light and listened as Rose gently helped into the van. He heard her speak softly to Helen briefly before shutting the doors and stomping back to where Nikola still stood.

She held up a hand to stop him before he could even think of talking and, after a deep breath, she stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist before burying her head in his chest.

Instinctively, Nikola responded, wrapping his arms around her tightly, holding her as she shook. Laying a hand against her head, he sighed, allowing her to crush his ribs with her iron grip.

"It shouldn't have been so hard," she mumbled against his chest. "I'm supposed to hate her. She killed... she killed all those people but it... it hurts."

"She was all you had left," he replied softly. He'd never been good at soothing people, least of all Rose but this he understood partially. For all he'd hated Afina, at the time he'd been upset at the thought of killing her. She was a vampire, one of his kind and despite the threat she presented, he wanted her alive. Of course, that had changed and Rose knew this woman far better than he had Afina but still, he knew why she was clutching him as if he was a lifeline.

"She's all you have too," Rose said softly, leaning back to look up at him. "It's not you she's mad at."

"Can we not please?" he asked with a grimace.

"John being here, being alive changes things for her in some ways," she continued, not allowing him to pull away. "It shouldn't, I know but she had a child with him and now he's used that child as an excuse to kill for a madwoman. She's not doubting you Nikki, it's Helen, she's doubting herself."

"Regardless," he ground out as she held him tight, "it does not matter."

"Does too," she countered quietly before sighing and resting her head against his chest again. "I missed you."

He chuckled but said nothing, allowing her the clingy moment. It'd be something she'd regret later no doubt and probably deny it ever happened.

_Will not._

Again he chuckled, running a hand up to her shoulders.

"So you were married?" he asked nonchalantly, smiling as Rose chuckled against his chest.

"He was a dashing young fellow," she said with a dreamy sigh. "Very pig-headed though. And somewhat deluded when it came to his own self importance. Much like someone else I know." She looked up at him with a cheeky smile, eyes dancing.

"Did you love him?" Nikola asked, not sure if his question had the double meaning he'd intended to give it.

At that, Rose's smile softened and her grip around his torso grew more tender.

"Very much so," she half whispered. "Much like someone else I know."

Nikola smiled at her words though he still felt distinctly uncomfortable. He knew he should say something, tell her he loved her too but the words were caught up inside him. And he knew it wouldn't be enough. The way he loved Rose was... _different_. He couldn't explain it to himself, let alone her.

"Are you two quite finished?" came Helen's voice from the window, cutting in to the moment. Rose pulled back instantly, straightening as she cleared her throat.

Without even flinching, Nikola turned and looked Helen straight in the eye. He said nothing, simply allowing her to glower at him for a moment before she shook her head slightly and returned to whatever she'd been doing before.

"It's the mind frell," Rose said quietly, smirking. "It'll make her crabby for a good few hours yet."

Nikola raised an eyebrow but Rose rolled her eyes, climbing into the car.

"We really need to boost your pop culture exposure," she said with a sigh and Nikola scoffed.

"And you need to develop some taste," he bit back with a grin, strolling around the front of the car.

"Hurry up or I'll run you over," she threatened from the driver's seat.

"Oooh," Nikola moaned in mocking. "That'll teach me for dissing your taste in pastimes."

"No, but it'll make me happy," she replied, grinning as she started the van.

"Could you stop flirting and drive?" Helen hissed and Nikola turned, rolling his eyes. She was seated as far from John as she could possibly be, his lanky frame strapped onto one row of seats as she curled into the corner.

She was looking at him with nothing but contempt and Nikola felt his heart sink.

Turning around, he settled himself into his seat, ignoring the worried glance Rose shot him as she pulled out onto the main road and started back off.

_She's just not ready._

He snorted. Too true.

_Not yet. She's... confused Nikola. Don't hold it against her. She just spent a good few days touching you and kissing you every chance she got and now... now..._

_Now she's realised I'm not good enough and wants nothing to do with me. I get it Rose, there's no need to defend her._

Rose sighed aloud but said nothing, simply holding a hand out to him. He knew he shouldn't, that it would only make Helen more agitated and twitchy but he took the hand regardless. Whatever he had with Rose may not have been conventional or even that intelligent but beyond the sex, they were friends. She cared, which was more than he could say for Helen.

"That's not true and you know it," Rose murmured, glancing at him to give him a reproving look. Nikola merely made a face and looked out the window, watching as the sun started to set, the entire world looking blood red.

But if he had looked back, even once, he'd have seen Helen, curled in on herself in her corner as tears took advantage of her exhaustion until she finally bowed her head, placing it on her knees and allowed herself to drift off into a fitful, terrifying sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the Farscape reference, I was obviously in a strange mood when I wrote this. But I'm not sorry for the angst :P Because that's pretty much what you're in for from here on out. I mean, there's confirmation of what you're all probably thinking (which is kinda happy) but... you know... it's me.**

**Anyway, this is actually a cheerful post though because today, I get to meet JONATHON FREAKIN' YOUNG! As you can tell, it's exciting :D**

**xx**


	23. Break Me Out

Sighing, Helen dragged her bag towards the small, private hanger on the other side of the tarmac. After smuggling John up to their hotel room, tending to his wounds and then smuggling him out again, her body felt as if it were about to fall apart. Her head was still throbbing from her little trip into Kre'anta's mind and all she wanted to do was get home and sleep.

Nikola had told her to make use of the bed back in the hotel room but she'd ignored him, that prideful streak rearing its ugly head and forcing her to snap and cross her arms, jaw jutting out defiantly. She wasn't sure why she'd done it or why she'd suddenly developed an intense and overwhelming need to bite his head off. She wasn't too stubborn to admit she'd felt a surge of jealousy as she observed Rose and Nikola hugging but it had only worked to make her more angry. She had no right to be jealous, did she?

Rose's perfect calm hadn't helped either. She had tended to John's wounds with such care and compassion that it had been astounding. She talked him through bouts of delirium, soothing him with quiet words until his sobbing subsided and he collapsed back against the bloodied sheets.

Only once had he turned to speak to Helen, calling out her name a small child lost in a shopping centre might.

"She was going to bring Ashley back," he rasped, eyes unfocused as one large hand waved out towards her. "Our daughter... Our Ashley... I wanted... I... She... Ashley..."

He'd shuddered, body convulsing for a second before he fell back, Rose's small hands gently washing away the blood covering his face with a damp cloth.

Helen had said nothing, remaining at her post in the stiff backed chair by the door. She'd briefly glanced at Rose before staring once more at a point on the carpet.

It had been several minutes later when the question finally formed on her lips, unrestrainable.

"Is it possible?"

Rose had stiffened momentarily before resuming the drugs she was administering to John.

"Theoretically," she allowed softly, carefully placing the syringe on the bedside table next to the three other she had already used. Where the drugs were coming from or what they actually were, Helen was unsure but she hadn't been able to force herself to care. Or maybe it was more about forcing herself to stop pretending that she didn't care.

"But... with the differences in our bloods, the fact that we don't have a body and... and..." Rose swallowed. "And what was done to her."

"It wouldn't work," Helen surmised, her heart shattering ever so slightly at the idea. It was stupid, she thought, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, the idea had been in her head for barely more than a minute and still it hurt too much to have it pulled away.

Biting her lip, Helen shook away from the memory, instead focusing on the sunrise that was slowly warming the otherwise frigid air.

John had recovered remarkably quickly though there was still something haunting about his constant expression. An aura surrounded him that overpowered his usually menacing appearance. He was small, broken and confused. It was something Helen had seen in him for a great many years, not since the night of the blood. It was unsettling and had her heart beating uncomfortably fast.

When Rosie finally decided he was healthy enough to travel the sky was just starting to lighten and, of course, that was when Helen's body decided she truly needed sleep.

Together they'd bundled into the van, Helen calling ahead sleepily to ensure their jet was ready and waiting for when they arrived.

And, she noticed with relief as the hanger door opened, her pilot beckoning to them with a warm smile, it apparently was ready. At the thought of being somewhere comfortable and safe, Helen's entire body perked up a little, forcing more energy from her exhausted bones to propel her that bit faster.

She didn't turn as she sped up, unwilling to see if Rose and Nikola were still walking close enough to touch as they had been on the way to the van. They had barely spoken to each other or even shared a look but there was something about them that told Helen they didn't need to. She felt petty and juvenile but she couldn't help it, something about the intimacy brought forth an anger within her that she'd spent a good few years meditating out.

It was only when she reached the hanger, handing her pack off to the still smiling pilot that she noticed they hadn't followed in her pace. In fact, they had stopped just inside of the hanger, John's wheelchair parked beside them. They still weren't talking but Nikola looked angry at something, his hands balled into fists as Rose sighed softly, turning from him and pushing John to the plane.

The fact that she refused to make eye contact with Helen as she passed, quietly asking the pilot to help her with John's drowsy form, didn't escape Helen's notice.

She bit her lip, working hard at fighting the pointless and inexplicable fury that was starting to bubble within her. It took all her control to turn towards the staircase smoothly, keeping what she suspected could have been a sob lodged in her throat.

"Stay here for a moment," Nikola said softly, at her side in a minute. She looked down, shocked at his warm hand against the bare skin of her upper arm before she jerked away. Nikola sighed.

"For once Helen," he said, a slight edge coming into his voice, "just trust me on this."

A harsh retort formed on her tongue but there was something in his gaze that held it back, some of her anger melting into more manageable frustration.

So she waited, uncertain and confused by his side. Nikola made no move to touch her again or even speak yet she was beginning to want him to. Taking a steadying breath, Helen tried to take hold of her tumultuous emotions and keep them in check. How could she go from being so furious at him to wanting his touch in a matter of minutes?

Suddenly her mind flew back to the way he'd held her in the car, how easy it had been to touch him to provoke John, how content he could make her feel yet still so volatile, like one touch could make her explode into a thousand tiny little pieces, each irrevocably tied to him.

The past hundred years without him had been difficult and, at times gut wrenching but it had taught her very quickly of the way she'd come to rely on his help. More than that, the way she relied on his companionship. James had been a figure in her second life, John had been absent but that wasn't so new and it had given her a chance to morn his supposed death and Nigel had left her very early on in her first life so minimal contact with him was something she'd sadly gotten used to. It was Nikola's absence that had made the most difference. There had been many times when she'd cursed whatever bound them together. She'd spent over sixty years without him, her reliance should have been minimal but it was his throaty laugh, his Cheshire grin she'd been missing.

So many times she'd had to come up with an excuse to spy on him. Work had distracted her most of the time but some nights the sheer loneliness of her new existence had her trembling with the thought of him.

And, if she was being honest, since rejoining the time line, she'd allowed herself to get closer to him that before despite his working with SCIU.

There was no doubt in Helen's mind, she loved him. Just as she had loved James to death, her affection for Nikola held similar threads.

So why was this so hard? Why was standing beside him in a draughty hanger in Alexandria as the sun rose above the ancient city so terrifying?

Turning to him, she felt her hands start to tremble.

He ignored her at first, continuing to look out at the orange sky.

She breathed his name, the word barely audible but she knew he caught it.

Slowly, he shifted so that he was both closer and further than before, his torso leaning back as he stepped to her.

For a long moment she tried to read his face, something she'd never been able to do with much skill. She could pick out anger and fear and exhaustion in his face with no issue but unlike with the others, she'd never mastered the skill of figuring out what Nikola was thinking by looking at his face. James had always said he was the easiest to read because his thoughts were generally the same as hers but surely he was not feeling the same sense of comely trepidation? Surely he didn't have to fight the urge to step forward and breathe in her scent just to remind himself that this was really her? Surely he didn't want to weep into her shoulder for some inexplicable reason?

The one thing she could tell though, was that he didn't want her to read him. His eyes were guarded and frosty and she didn't need to be a master of body language to understand that this was hostility he was betraying.

It made her heart seize up slightly at the thought. Clenching fists by her sides, she tried to put the shiver that ran through her body down to the cold and exhaustion.

"I like the sunrise," he said suddenly, voice low and far gentler than she was expecting.

She nodded once, eyes never leaving his.

"Nikola..."

"Come with me," he offered suddenly, his voice too neutral to be anything less than cultivated.

"Where?" she asked breathlessly, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Any where."

Helen bit her lip.

"Get away from this," he continued, eyes flitting down to their feet before darting back up to hers. "Just... go."

The thought of running, of disappearing into the sunrise made her breath deeply as if a great weight was lifted. She pushed away thoughts of her Sanctuary, of her work and the changes she had to prepare everyone for. For a single second she imagined actually doing it, of actually running.

It was all so much. Every day was long and hard and although she'd gotten used to the loneliness, it still bit at her heart. She wanted to... _see_ things. She didn't want to go home to the bedroom she hadn't used in over a century. She wanted to run like hell, get away from everything that was pressing in around her. Will and the finances and the other Heads and Richard and... and... and her little Praxis, lying dormant beneath the earth, filled with wonders that those around her had designed but never seen.

She wanted to run so badly it hurt, the air rushing into her lungs as if taunting her with the memory of what it really felt like to breath.

Visions swam before her eyes of running, of getting away from the organisation many others had already jumped ship on.

"We can just... go."

The air burnt her lungs, the rush of it making her head spin and heart ache.

She felt like a trapped animal, cages surrounding her and holding her prisoner. Rules had never been her forte and it felt like the years away from her 'home' had only reinstated the fact. It was so tempting. Too tempting.

"I..." Her eyes were unfocused, all she could see was the sunrise.

"With me."

"I..." Her heart then kicked in, beating a dangerous rhythm against her chest. Her traitorous heart that could do nothing but flash images of Rose and Nikola tangled together before her eyes.

Suddenly the air felt like it was being ripped from her, replaced by molten lava. No more cool but instead terrifying heat raced through her.

"I can't," she almost sobbed, eyes slamming shut on the word. She didn't need to see to know that Nikola stiffened and stepped back.

"You two are idiots."

The words were filled with a mixture of affection and heartbreak, drawing Helen out of the darkness that was threatening to eat at her. Instead she watched as Rose quickly walked towards them, a dried red track of tears barely distinguishable against the pale of her cheek.

"I think this is it then," she said softly, coming to a stop at the bottom of the staircase, hands shoved into her pockets as she turned and watched the sunset.

* * *

**Lol. I'm evil. Oh well. Next chapter (which is also the last) is no better. Don't worry, the third one is almost done and you'll have it shortly after Christmas. Well, if I can hold out that long :P**

**The title of this one comes from a song called 'Break Me Out' by The Rescues'. It's beautiful and sad and listen to it please :)**

**xx**


	24. Cold Goodbyes

**Oh wow. It is actually almost one year to the day since I started posting the first in this series and here we are at the end of number two! Wow. Thank you so much to all who have stuck with this crazed story, I honestly can't believe I found people who actually like Rose! Or her stories. Whichever. I'll take what I can get :P**

**Anyway, up next is the third story of the series, 'Anything Can Happen'. It will be up sometime before the new year though I can't promise when just yet. It will have SUPER regular updates. As in, like two a week, minimum. It will be marked as a Helen only story though it's not. Fear not, there are so many Teslen-y undercurrents that all my favourite people (who are you) shall be happy. I'm thinking, sometime in the next few days, I'll post the first chapter on tumblr or something to get an idea for reactions to it so stay tuned for something like that. **

**Sorry about the paragraphs of waffle, I'm in a waffle-y mood tonight!**

**Thanks again for the read and review love, it's insane and makes me feel all warm and squishy!**

**xx**

* * *

"John's tucked up in the back room," Rose said, not looking away from the sunrise. "He should be fine for the trip back to the Sanctuary. Any damage will by psychological, not physical so he'll make a quick recovery."

She took a deep breath and toed the ground.

"If he wakes up during the flight, make sure he has something to drink. I think it's been a while since he's eaten so a little food might be a good idea too. I doubt he'll hand around either. His pride is more than a little dented."

"I take it you're not coming back with us?" Helen cut in, her voice cold and Nikola wanted to flinch. He didn't like the idea of Rose taking off anymore than she did but he certainly couldn't blame her for wanting some space.

"Not today," Rose replied calmly, stepping of the last rung and finally turning to give them both a serene smile that Nikola knew would do more harm than good.

Helen growled next to him, animosity bristling from her in waves.

"This is your mess," she began, her voice low and dangerous but Rose's eyes flashed in warning.

"He is not my mess," Rose bit back, her tone clipped and hostile. "_He_ is a problem you have failed to solve time and time again. More than that, I did not request your help with this problem, you took it upon yourself to pack up and come with me. I was perfectly capable of figuring out a solution to the threat that Kre'anta posed."

"Oh please," Helen scoffed. "If it wasn't for Nikola and I, you'd have been long dead and she'd have been out on the streets killing indiscriminately."

Rose opened her mouth as if to retort but thought the better of it, gritting her teeth as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Nikola watched as she pulled herself back, distancing herself from Helen's outburst which was clearly the by-product of exhaustion and, to Nikola's mind at least, hormones. He wished he could do the same, to wrench himself away from her explosive anger and give them both a chance to breath but his entire life he'd never been able to do that, not with Helen.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Nikola hoped to hell she wouldn't shoot him.

As it was, she shrugged out of his grasp with a dark look for him before crossing her arms tightly and shifting slightly.

"You know what," Nikola said rashly, frustrations getting the better of him. "I think I'll go too. I'm really not up for a verbal bashing from you again."

Helen looked between them for a second and Nikola regretted his words immediately.

"If the two of you want to run off and make out like teenagers, don't let me stop you," she sneered. "Shall I move John from the bedroom so you can have a romp too? Or would you prefer the bathroom? Like that time we were going to London."

"This has nothing to do with Rose," Nikola spat, stepping forward and barely restraining the urge to grab her by the arms. "Though right now she's a whole lot more appealing if only for your newfound immaturity."

Fury flashed through her eyes and he noticed her arm twitch as if preparing to hit him but before either of them could react, Rose sighed heavily.

"You two are ridiculous," she muttered under her breath and they both turned just in time to watch her walk away.

"Fine!" Helen called after her. "Run! It's what you do!"

Rose snorted in amusement, turning on her heel to grin almost manically at them.

"Do you really want me to stay?" she asked cynically. "Really Helen? Because if you want me to hold your hand I will. I'll follow you back to the Sanctuary and call you on your developing idiocy in front of your little ragtag team."

Helen scoffed but Rose held up a hand, laughing humourlessly before grinning back to them.

"You are such idiots," she continued empathically. "The both of you though I'll allow that Nikola's a fair whack less messed up than you and that's saying something."

"What on earth are yo-."

"I'm saying, _Helen_ that you're an idiot. That you are stupid, thick, nonsensical. You spent your first life time fighting, fighting every truly natural urge your body had. You fought tooth and nail and now... now you're standing here, more than a hundred years later with the knowledge of how you truly feel in the front of your mind and you're fighting again. Before I could almost understand it. You didn't quite get it then but... but _now_?"

She let loose a bark of laughter, throwing her arms wide as she spun in a circle.

"It's so easy you daft woman, so god damned easy! But you're fighting. You're yelling and ranting and accusing because you don't do easy!"

Groaning, Rose stepped back towards them, arms outstretched as she rolled her eyes and Nikola was entranced. She was furious, positively furious and it was something he hadn't seen in a great many years. There was a passion running through her that he admired even if he hadn't a clue what she was talking about.

Helen stood by his side, perfectly still but he could hear the rapid beat of her heart.

"I get it Helen, I really do. Of everyone you've ever met, I'm probably the only person who actually gets it but... _God!_ You are just such an idiot."

"If you don't want to come home with me, fine," Helen snapped, patience wearing thin. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from verbally abusing me because of an incorrect fear that I pose some threat to your twisted relationship."

The words were said with such venom that Nikola cracked, barely holding back a snarl.

"Fine," he spat at her, spinning on his heel to glare down at her. "If you think we're both running off to go screw in the nearest hotel room as opposed to avoiding your newfound scorn for us..."

He trailed off, looking towards Rose fiercely. Her eyes were aflame, her jaw set and it was the work of a few moments to cross the distance between them and sweep her into his arms. Their lips met angrily and Nikola clung to her, surprised that she didn't fight and push him away. He kept kissing her, almost attacking her mouth with everything he had. There was a desperate sadness to the action that cut through Nikola, his traitorous mind bring up the few memories he had of kissing Helen. The feel of her hair sliding through his fingers, the way she sighed as she gave in, the brazen way she would press herself to him.

Nikola pushed through the images, willing his mind to think of the woman in his arms, of the unbridled passion he had so loved to indulge in in the past.

It was no use and he knew the second Rose picked up on his thoughts, her body stiffening slightly as she gasped into the kiss.

Nikola prepared for rejection, prepared to be shoved away roughly but was surprised when just the opposite happened. Rose, after a moment of passiveness, threw herself into the kiss with all she had. Her body crushed itself to his, her tongue sliding sensually against his own tongue, hands sinking into his hair as she filled his mind with images of Helen, of the way she murmured in her sleep, of the sweet scent of her freshly washed hair and even an image or two of exactly how it felt to kiss her.

It was almost too much for Nikola to take yet not enough. He let his heart take control and he kissed her fiercely, wrapping himself around her even tighter in case she even thought about running. Not that it seemed particularly likely considering the hunger he could taste on her lips or the now almost indistinguishable stream of images she was feeding his passions with.

Finally, when the need for air was a desperate ache in his lungs, Nikola pulled back to gulp down some air, his eyes wide as Rose did the same, her chest rapidly rising and falling as she carefully extricated herself from his arms. At that, Nikola almost stumbled, the reality of what had just happened washing over him.

His gaze flicked back to Helen involuntarily, alarmed to see her frozen, eyes tracked on him with some undefinable emotion swimming in her gaze.

_That dear Nikola, is heartbreak. Perhaps now she'll put her pride aside and come to her senses._

Looking to Rose, he was alarmed to find her looking so composed, her body completely relaxed. He felt a pulse of anger towards her for deliberately hurting Helen but she apparently ignored it, stepping towards Helen before flashing an uneasy smile.

"Don't be a stranger Helen," she said softly. "I'll see you again but let's try for less trying circumstances next time, yeah?"

She chuckled softly, turning and smiling warmly at Nikola before strolling easily from the hanger.

They both watched as she made her way across the tarmac, her tiny figure disappearing inside the terminal before they turned to each other again. There was something new in Helen's eyes, something he was certain he'd just seen in Rose's as she'd turned to walk away though, again, he couldn't label it.

For a long moment, Helen simply stared at him and Nikola didn't have the guts to break the silence. Their combined breathing was the only noise in the hanger aside from the creaking of the metal as the rising sun warmed the structure.

Slowly, Nikola watched as the walls around Helen rebuilt themselves, her eyes steadily growing more and more unreadable as the seconds ticked past. Eventually, with a heavy breath, she turned and walked up the small stairs, her ascent slow and even, control evident.

He continued to watch as she stepped through the door, disappearing inside without even a word to him.

Nikola couldn't move, not that he had any idea where he'd move to but he was stuck none the less, staring at the door through which the woman he both loved and hated had just stepped.

Did she want him to follow? Did she want him to leave? Was he supposed to go and endure a flight of absolute silence with her and her ex-fiance? Did she expect him to chase down Rose and make them all play best buddies again?

Or, a small voice whispered in his head, did she want him to go and never come back?

Nikola Tesla was no coward by any stretch of the imagination. He never had been. It just wasn't in his nature but today, faced with the thought of Helen's utter hatred of him, he took the cowards way out and turned on his heel.

Nikola Tesla, he realised as he slowly made his way from the hanger and towards a terminal where his private jet could come and collect him, was no coward. Except for when it came to Helen Magnus.

_Meanwhile_:

Breathing out shakily, Helen tried to relax into her seat unsuccessfully. Her body was shaking slightly, adrenaline and anger making it impossible for her to stop shifting ever few seconds.

She had a plan, a stupid, reckless and dangerous plan but all this waiting was driving her insane.

How on earth was she supposed to throw herself at him if he didn't hurry up?

She tried a steadying breath but it didn't help any more than before.

This is stupid, a small voice told her. And she knew it was right. She was just angry and frustrated and exhausted. She wasn't thinking properly. Wanting Nikola like this wasn't logical. There was absolutely no reason to feel that sharp stab of possessiveness. He wasn't hers.

The realisation of that fact hit her hard, reinforcing the irrational drive that was waiting for him to get his sorry arse up here so she could... so she could... So she could do the thing she couldn't actually vocalise lest she lose it completely.

Taking another deep breath, Helen tried to assure herself her motives were as sound as they could be considering her lack of sleep in the last few days. It had nothing to do with Rose, she reminded herself. Their overt display was not urging her to claim him as her own. It was not the whole reason she needed to feel his body pressed to hers.

Groaning softly in frustration, Helen stood, unable to keep in her seat any longer but, before she could take more than a step, the pilot stepped through the door with a smile.

"We'll be heading off now Dr. Magnus," he said warmly, shutting the door firmly behind him before locking it. "Take a seat and have a nap, I'll have you back in Old City in no time at all."

"But..." she began, lurching forward. The man gave her a strange look before reaching out to her.

"Your companion," he said softly, eyes growing kind. "He went back to the terminal. Are we to wait for him?"

Swallowing heavily, Helen tried to quell the quickly rising fear in her gut.

He...

Nikola...

He was gone.

The thought made her feel hollow. It just... he wasn't meant to be gone. He was meant to be here, with her.

Suddenly there wasn't enough air in the room and her head spun ever so slightly. Oxygen was being ripped from her lungs, the dizzying and crushing sense of loneliness collapsing atop her with a great crash.

He was gone.

No claim staking, no heated trip home, no... no nothing.

He had offered her an out, the first person in decades to do so and she had said no. And now he was gone. She'd sent him away.

It was her fault, all her fault and the thought made it impossible to keep her hands from shaking.

She barely noticed the strange look the pilot was giving her as she waved him off. She collapsed into her seat, biting down on her lip until the slight tang of blood touched her tongue.

Before she knew it the plane was pulling away, rumbling up beneath her and, as the bright sun seared her eyes through the small window.

Drawing on every single ounce of strength she had, Helen shifted in her seat, sitting up as straight as she could. The air was chilled, goose bumps rising on her exposed skin but she ignored it, focusing instead on the paper work she'd have to do when they returned home, on how she was going to tell the others of John and what had transpired.

She was most certainly not thinking about the woman who had helped to rip out the heart she'd thought long dead, or the vampire that wasn't hers.

Oh no, Helen Magnus was most certainly not thinking of any of that just as she wasn't thinking about the fact that she'd cocked it all up so gloriously.

Not even when she finally closed her eyes against the evil tears that were snaking their way down her cheeks did she allow herself to think on how much she'd been looking forward to playing footsies with Nikola.

Especially not then.


End file.
